And it doesn't stop
by DaBlackVegeta
Summary: It's here finally yaaay! After a few good months of peace and quiet Huey, Riley and the gang have to face a new even greater threat. Romance/Humor/Action/Drama. Sequel to Life Goes On, you might want to read that first.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not nor shall I ever own Boondocks**

**Chaper one: The beginning of the end**

"WAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The screeching sound of a baby was heard throughout the household of the Freeman's sometime around 2 AM. The baby's parents were immediately woke by their son's cries as were the two other house occupants.

"Ugh," the father, Huey Freeman, groaned. "Who's turn is it this time?"

The mocha colored man turned to his bedmate Jazmine soon-to-be Freeman who yawned and shrugged. "I lost count," the mulatto woman sighed. "Why don't you go do it? I've gotta get up early tomorrow."

Huey gave the girl a look. "So do I," he stated. "School's tommorrow."

"Well hurry up and go quiet him down so we can get some sleep," Jazmine groaned. Huey made a move to get up, but then lost all the energy and flopped back on the bed.

"You go," he sighed. "He's probably hungry and I can't feed him."

Jazmine rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed, she grabbed her pink robe covering her body (which lacked clothing) and headed towards the room where her son was bawling his eyes out. Right as she opened the door though a tall mocha colored man was already at the door holding up the crying baby.

"Here!" he said. "Calm yo baby down, nigga keep wakin' me up in da mornin!"

"Sorry Riley," Jazmine said yawning and taking her baby. "We would have Michael in our room but Huey said it wouldn't work out too well."

"So ya put him in mah room?" Riley asked. "All da way downstairs?"

"Sorry," Jazmine apologized as she tried feeding Michael. "Dammit he's not hungry, oh what now?"

"He prolly had one of dem realizations," Riley suggested. "Realized dat his parents don't give a fuck about him."

"That's not true!" Jazmine yelled in defense. "I love my Michael!"

"Whatchu said," Riley told her rolling his eyes.

Five minutes went by and Michael's cries continued even louder. "Damn does he eva shut up? He louda dan you when Huey gat yo ass in da bedroom!" Michael's cries eventually made Huey finally jump up and walk out the room in nothing but his boxers.

"Oh Huey, here please make him stop." Jazmine begged.

She handed Michael to his father as Huey gave the boy his famous frosty glare. "Michael." He said sternly. Michael continued crying. "Michael listen to me!" Michael's stopped. "Look," Huey began. "Please stop crying, you're not making my life easier doing it okay? I've got school tomorrow so I really need you to let me get some sleep tonight. Think you can do that?" Michael gave his daddy a blank stare then started blowing spit bubbles. "Here," Huey said putting his pacifier back in his mouth. "Go back to sleep and I'll play with you tomorrow when I come home." He cradled him and began rocking him back and forth until the infant's eyes began to fall, eventually Michael was sound asleep as Huey took him into Riley's room and placed him back in his crib.

"Shit," Huey groaned closing the door. "I'm wide awake."

"Same here," Riley said. "Niggas cain't neva get no sleep wit dat nigga around. I knew yaw shoulda gave 'em up fo' adoption."

Huey smacked Riley upside the head and turned to Jazmine. "You tired?" he asked.

"A little, but I can stay up for another…..4 hours." Jazmine yawned.

"No, you go on to sleep." Huey said noticing Jazmine's tired eyes and constant yawning.

"But (yawn) I wanna stay up with you," Jazmine said.

"Jazmine you're not a morning person, you know that." Huey said. "Besides, I can see that Michael's been wearing you out. Go on to sleep, you don't wanna be tired on the first day do ya?" Jazmine nodded and gave Huey a small peck before walking up the stairs.

"Aww nigga you soft!" Riley said disgusted with his older brother. "Cain't even belive it."

"What?"

"Jazmine you should get some rest!" Riley mimicked. "Nigga mo' whipped dan Kunta Kentay, at least dat nigga wouldn't take what da white people was demandin'!"

Huey rose an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you even know any character from Roots." Huey said. "You deserve a cookie."

Riley flipped him off and headed to the kitchen to find him a snack. Huey plopped himself on the couch and stared at the blank TV screen deep in thought. He thought about his upcoming senior year, he thought about Jazmine stressing, he thought about the days he would have to take Grandad to the doctor for his monthly checkup, but the thing he thought about more than that was the message he received not even 3 months ago. "It's not over," Huey repeated. "But he's dead, I shot him in the head. He was in an exploding building for God's sake, there's just no way." He thought it was just some silly prank, but as the days went by during the summer he began to belive the message more and more. "It can't be, it just can't."

"WAAHHHH!"

Huey didn't make a move to get up.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Huey yelled hours later as he sat in the car. He honked the horn a few more times. "Jazmine I swear-"

"Hold on!" Jazmine yelled back from the house. "I'm saying bye to Michael!"

"We'll see him when we get home now come on or I'm leaving your ass!" Huey yelled.

"Ay nigga, quit bein' so loud." Riley mumbled.

He was sitting in the back seat with his head leaning against the window trying to get some sleep. Jazmine soon came from the house as she got into the car, Huey gave her a quick up and down look and said "Really?"

"What?" Jazmine grinned knowing exactly what Huey was talking about.

"Don't 'what' me," Huey said. "What's with the mini-skirt? You look like some anime schoolgirl."

"That's good right?"

"Not when you're going to school in america, well unless you want guys whistling at you and yelling 'god damn!' at your ass." Huey explained.

"But they do that already," Jazmine reminded as Huey began pulling off.

"True," Huey agreed. "Meaning they might actually be propelled to talk to you or, heaven forbid, touch you."

Jazmine giggled at her overprotective boyfriend as they rode down the street, Jazmine spotted a U-Haul truck in front of a house not too far from Huey's. "Hey, someone's moving." Jazmine said.

"Really?" Huey asked not at all interested.

"Yeah, it's some lady and her daughter I think." Jazmine said. "They're really pretty."

"I kinda don't care," Huey told her.

"Hey she's waving at us, I think she wants to talk." Jazmine pointed out.

"Well I have to get to school," Huey said about to ride past but Jazmine was quick and pushed his knee down on the brakes, unfortunately she did it too hard and the car immediately halted.

"OW!" Riley yelled as his head slammed into the window. "Dammit Jazmine!"

"Sorry," Jazmine squeaked as Huey glared at her.

"We're gonna have a talk when we get home." He said.

Jazmine rolled her eyes, she knew exactly what that sentence meant. It meant that they were going to argue for a while, forget what they were arguing about and argue somemore, then they were going have angry make up sex, then Jazmine was going to cry about fighting with him, then Michael was going cry because he thought Daddy beat up Mommy, then Grandad was going to start yelling because he got interrupted from his nap, and finally Huey would leave the house and drive for a good few hours.

"Look here she comes," Jazmine said.

The girl walked up to the car and sighed. "Thank you so much for stopping."

Huey gave her a quick up and down look, she was white (of course) with long brown hair and brown eyes. She had a pretty nice frame, nice thighs, nice ass and, as Huey estimated, was about a D cup mabey bigger.

"I just moved here and I'm kinda lost, do any of you happen to attend Woocrest High?"

"Yeah we all do," Jazmine said. "Do you need directions or something?"

"Yes actually." The girl said. "My sense of directions is way off I'd probably end up in another country if I went with my gut."

"Well don't worry we can give you a ride if you want," Jazmine told her.

"That is if she has gas-"

Jazmine elbowed him and said "Hop in!"

"Really? Oh thank you so much." She said. "Mom these complete black strangers are going to take me to school, they say they go there."

The mother just waved at her daughter as she got into the car with the "strangers". "White people…." Huey groaned.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name's Kymberly but you can call me Kim." Kim said.

"My name's Jazmine," Jazmine introduced. "The guy sleeping next to you is Riley and the guy driving is his brother, and my boyfriend, Huey." Kim smiled warmly at the two Freeman brothers.

"So what grade are you guys in?" she asked.

"We're seniors," Jazmine said. "He's a junior."

"Oh yeah Cindy gurl…work it…." Riley groaned in his sleep.

Kim gave him a weird look as Huey handed her something. "Record everything he says," Huey said.

"Huey!"

"No, this is payback for what he did last week. I'm still wondering how he got a whole bottle of that...stuff."

"You're acting like it would've killed you or something." Jazmine said.

"Jazmine I'm not a woman so I don't like that stuff anywhere on me, you however are very accoustumed to _swallowing _it so-"

"HUEY!" Jazmine blushed madly as Kim took the recorder and recorded everything the young black male was mumbling. Soon Huey pulled up into the school parking lot and right on cue an unmistakeable black benz screeched to a stop right next to them.

"Wazzup niggas!" Cindy yelled hopping out her car. "Yaw niggas ready ta….what the hell is dat bitch doin'?"

Huey looked behind him, apparently Kim had "accidentally" dozed off in the car and her head was resting on Riley's shoulders. "Oh crap," Jazmine said scrambling to get out of the car and hold her friend back.

"Naw!" Cindy yelled easily jerking Jazming off her feet. "Da fuck dis white ho thank she doin' leaning on mah man like dat!"

Cindy nearly tore open the door as Riley, who was leaning on the window, fell right out of the car onto the ground. "OW! God damn who…aw wassup baby." Riley said looking up at the fuming Cindy.

"Donchu 'wassup' me nigga, the hell is dis bitch doin' on you?" Cindy growled.

"Wha? Da fuck you talkin about ho?" Riley asked. "Ain't no bitch in da car 'sides-"

"Ahem." Huey glared at Riley.

"W-Well dere ain't no bitches in da car!" Riley said.

He then looked inside and noticed Kim sleeping on the car seats, he looked at her then back at Cindy. "You mean hur?" he asked. "I don't even know who da fuck dat is!"

"Bullshit." Cindy growled pusing past Riley and reached into the car. Jazmine was still trying to hold Cindy back, but the girl was almost as strong as Huey.

"Cindy! Don't do it," She pleaded as Cindy reached into the car and pulled Kim out by her shirt, to her surprise she was still conked out.

"AY! Wake yo ass up!" Cindy yelled.

Kim's eyes began fluttering open as she groggily said "Wha?" she then looked at her assaliant and smiled "Hello there."

"Don't you hello me!" Cindy growled. "Why da hell were you all up on mah man?"

Kim looked utterly confused. "Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." She said. "I actually don't remember anything besides getting into this car, Huey handing me something and after that….nothing."

"Well how about I jog yo memory?" Cindy said raising a fist.

"Cindyyyy!" Jazmine yelled.

"WHAT?" Cindy asked turning around.

Jazmine immediately shrank back as Cindy looked at her with that expression, she may not fear Huey anymore but Cindy was a whole different story. "N-Nothing," Jazmine squeaked.

Cindy whipped her head back around and got ready to slam her fist into Kim's face when she noticed something that almost made her fall over. She was fast asleep. "Da fuck is wrong wit dis chick?" Riley asked.

"Narcolepsy." Came Huey's voice as he appeared from the car.

"Narco-wha?"

"It's a sleep disorder that causes people to become extremely tired or fall asleep randomly." Huey explained. "That probably explains why she suddenly fell asleep so suddenly in the car and right now."

"Aw," Cindy said dropping Kim. "Well den, I guess I ovareacted."

"Sho did," Riley said. "C'mon Cindy you know I ain't goan fuck wit no otha chick 'sides you."

"You best not," Cindy growled pointing a finger at him, she then walked off towards the school with her boyfriend right behind her.

"Well, we should get going." Huey said walking off.

"What about Kim?" Jazmine asked.

"She'll wake up, the sleep doesn't tend to last too long."

"I mean we shouldn't leave her here like this." Huey rolled his eyes and helped up the narcoleptic teenager.

* * *

"Sorry about earlier," Cindy apologized as her, Jazmine and Kim walked to lunch. "I kinda went a lil ovaboard."

"It's alright, I understand." Kim said smiling. "I mean he's your boyfriend and all."

"So you cain't even control whenva you goes to sleep?"

Kim shook her head. "I pass out probably ten times a day," she explained. "Usually I sleep mabey from a minute to five and I every time I wake up I _always _have a headache."

"So have ya eva fell asleep while you were fuckin'?" Cindy asked bluntly.

"Cindy! Rude!" Jazmine said to her best friend.

"What? Bitch you know you wuz thinkin' it too!" Cindy said. "Anywho, have ya Kim?"

"Well…yeah actually. Three times I think." Kim said. "The funniest part about it was how they would get all depressed because they thought they were so bad that they bored me to sleep."

"Ya know, dat sound like a gud trick I could play on Reezy." Cindy said.

"I'm _definitley _playing it on Huey." Jazmine piped up excitedly.

Cindy gave her a look before she chuckled loudly. "Nigga you know you da worse actor eva," Cindy said. "Besides wit dat stick Huey packin' dat nigga could make any chick burn out her lungs screamin', even me an' I ain't afriad ta admit it."

"What about Riley?" Kim asked.

"Eh, he pretty big himself," Cindy said. "But I done seen Huey's an' I done heard Jazmine's screams an' I ain't ashamed ta admit dat Huey prolly bettah dan Reezy in bed, ya know I wouldn't mind switchin' up fo' one night."

Jazmine gave her the 'bitch please' look. "Uh uh, that's my man. Besides me and Riley would be so…..weird."

Cindy nodded in agreement as Kim suddely fell sideways with her head slamming into the locker. "Kim!" Jazmine cried.

Both teenage women looked at the brunette and sighed when they noticed that she was fast asleep. "Yeah I can see this is goan get annoyin'." Cindy said picking her up and continuing on their path to the lunchroom. As soon as they got there they found their favorite table where Huey, who was looking up at the ceiling, and Riley, who was eating his lunch, sat.

"She fell asleep a'gin?" Riley asked as Cindy sat her in one of the open seats. "Dis girl goan die one day if she keep doin' dat."

"It's kind of annoying," Huey said not looking away from the ceiling.

"You're not eating today?" Jazmine asked.

"I didn't have enough time to pack anything," Huey said. "_Your _son kept me up all night."

"Son?" came Kim's voice, which startled the four teens. "Jazmine you have a kid?"

"Damn nigga u scured da shit outta me!"

"Y-Yeah," Jazmine said timidly. "He's almost 8 months old."

"Awww," Kim said. "Who's the daddy?"

Jazmine pointed to Huey who was still looking up at the ceiling. "Awww," Kim said again. "He must the the cutest baby ever!"

"He is," Jazmine said proudly.

"He also da most annoyin'," Riley added to which Jazmine slapped him upside the head for.

"Don't talk about my son." She said.

"Damn bitch-" Jazmine hit him again. "Quit hitin' me!" Riley yelled. "And quit stealin' mah food!" Riley snatched his tray away from the swiping Cindy who just smiled with a mouthfull of fries. "Man, dese is some ignorant bitches get gat at dis table."

"Who you callin' a bitch?" Cindy asked. Riley was silent about that one.

"Ay I gat detention t'day." Riley annoucned.

Huey, who _still _was looking at the ceiling, sarcastically clapped for his little brother. "Fuck you mane, quit hatin'." Riley growled.

Kim started giggling at the teenagers she saw before her. "You guys are funny," she laughed. "Is everyone in this town like this?"

"Naw wese originals!" Cindy said. "Ain't nobody gat it like C-Murph, Young Reezy, Jazzy Fresh and Afro Thunda!"

"Afro Thunder?" Huey asked.

"Yeah nigga cuz you gat dat big ass afro, seriously have you eva cut yo hair in yo life?" Cindy asked.

"He did once," Riley said. "But dat wuz like 14 years go."

"I like his afro," Jazmine said running her hand through it. "I hope you never cut it off."

"I don't plan on it," Huey answered not looking at her. "And don't do that again."

"Anyways," Jazmine said turning back to Kim. "I hope we can be friends because you seem nice and GOD DAMN IT HUEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT?" The sudden outburst made everyone at the table turn to Jazmine and then Huey. Huey looked at Jazmine and then pointed to the ceiling.

"There's a pencil hanging over my head and it's bothering me," Huey said. "Calm down."

"You're irriating me," Jazmine told him. "Badly."

"Deal with it."

"Deal with the pencil."

"No, what if it falls in my hair or something? I'll never find it."

"Just ignore it."

"No."

"God you are so difficult."

"Not as difficult as you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You _know _what it means Jazmine."

"Why don't you elaborate?"

"Well you're annoying, weird, stupid-"

"I am _not _stupid!"

"Sure you aren't."

"I know that sarcastic tone Huey Freeman."

"Bravo, you've just learned a brand new thing about me Jazmine Freeman."

The two glared at one another before Jazmine turned away. "If you keep giving me that attitude I might change it back to Dubois."

Huey snorted. "Please, you never take that ring off." He told her. "And besides, you can't function properly without me."

"On the contrary _you _can't function without me. Without me you'll have to find someone _else _to relieve your 'stress'."

"Jazmine you _are _my stress," Huey said.

Jazmine suddenly fell silent, she stared at Huey with a blank stare before her expression turned into something Huey hated to see more than anything. "No Jazmine don't you start," Huey warned as Jazmine began sniffling. "Jazmine I'm warning you, don't cry."

"Kim ya bettah cover yo ears," Cindy said as she stuck her fingers in her own hears.

"Cover my ears what for-"

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jazmine bawled as the everyone in the lunchroom quickly covered their ears. "H-HUEY IS SO MEAN TO MEEEEEE!"

"Damn it Huey why do you always do that?" a random student yelled.

"Yeah man, don't make us all suffer 'cause you're such a jerk!" another yelled.

"Hey! Screw you all, don't tell me how to-"

"H-HUEY'S SUCH A JERK!" Jazmine wailed.

"Jazmine," Huey said sighing, there were only two ways to shut her up and that was for him to repeatedly tell her that he loves her or for him to do that _other thing. _"Jazmine I love you, you know that I didn't mean what I said so please stop crying." Huey said with no emotion in his voice. Immediately Jazmine stopped and looked at him with her glossy eyes.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, now can you please shut up?" Jazmine nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you." She said.

"I know," Huey told her rolling his eyes.

"Well that was awful," Kim said.

"Sorry about that, I can't really control my emotions." Jazmine apologized. "Especially when someone says something mean to me."

"Don't use that tone," Huey told her.

"What tone?" Jazmine asked still using it.

"You know what tone I'm talking about," Huey spat.

Jazmine giggled and kissed him again running her hand through his fro. "I thought I said don't do that," Huey muttered against her lips. "How would you feel if I touched your hair?"

"I'd like it," Jazmine whispered.

Huey grinned and ran his hand down her hair jerking it hard when he reached the bottom. "Ow!" Jazmine yelled. "Huey that hurt."

"Couldn't help myself," Huey said.

Jazmine rolled her eyes and was about to kiss him again when Riley yelled "Stop it! God damn yaw niggas is too heated when I'm around yaw, it's like yaw want us to watch yaw damn near start fucking."

"Don't pay attention then," Huey told his brother. "That's what I do when you and Cindy be all over the couch while I'm trying to read or watch TV."

"Ay don't be bringin' me into dis," Cindy piped up.

"Yeah!"

"What're you an echo now?" Huey asked.

"Shut up befo' I make yo face an echo!"

"Riley that didn't even make sense."

"Iight!" Riley yelled standing up. "You wanna square up? Cuz you pissin' me oh bra."

"Riley I'm not fighting you in school," Huey said.

"Yeah, dats what I thought mah-"

"'Cause I don't wanna embarrass you in front of all these white people."

"Dats it!" Riley launched at his older brother as the two fought on the cafeteria floor.

"Is this how you all's day goes all the time?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Jazmine sighed. "You'll get used to it."

"Riley put the gun away and fight me like a man!"

"On second thought, you won't."

**A/N: Well it's here the sequel to my first Boondocks story! Now let's see what you all think about the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Jealous much? Yeah. **

"Huey! Where's mah damn orange juice?" Grandad yelled from his room.

"Hold on Grandad!"

"Huey where da fuck is mah damn .44? You know I cain't go nowhere witout it!" Riley yelled from his room.

"Hold on Riley!"

"Huey! Have you seen my damn earrings? I could've sworn I left them in our room." Jazmine cried from their room.

"Hold on Jazmine!"

"Waaaaaahhh!" Mikey cried from his crib in Riley's room.

Huey left eye started to twitch as he felt a strong urge to light a match, burn everything to the ground and never look back. Just as he was about to tend to all those annoying Freemans he heard his doorbell ring. He hoped to God it was the police to take away Riley, one of the doctors to give Grandad his "sleepy time" medication, Cindy to take Jazmine as far away from here as possible, and child protective services to take away Mikey. When he opened the door he was met by the increasingly annoying narcoleptic white girl they'd just met last week.

"Um, this a bad time?" Kim asked referring to all the noise going on in the house.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Huey asked.

"Jazmine asked me to come over," Kim said. "She said she and Cindy were gonna have some kinda girls night out and they wanted me to come."

"Wait a minute girls night out?" Huey yelled in the house.

He saw Jazmine come down from their room looking all dressed up as if she were going to some club. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention that," Jazmine said. "Cindy and I wanted to go to this _place _and hang out for a little while."

"And just who said you could up a run off to some club?" Huey asked.

"I never said it was a club!"

"You didn't have to."

"Oh, well anyways we won't be gone lo-"

"I never said I was okay with you going," Huey told her.

Jazmine gave him a look. "Excuse me? I don't believe I need your permission to go hang out with friends."

"Sure you do," Huey told her. "But aside from that, what makes you think you're going to leave me here to take care of Michael by myself?"

"You've done it before," Jazmine said crossing her arms over her chest.

"True, but that's when you had to stay after school to catch up on schoolwork." Huey reminded her.

"But I wanna have some fun!" Jazmine whined.

"Jazmine, we're parents we don't get to have fun anymore." Huey said.

Jazmine really wanted to just throw something in his face and leave anyways but she didn't want to face the consequences of when she was to return home. "It's not fair," Jazmine said as she began shaking. "I just wanna go out with my friends and have a little fun, but you're being a meanie a-and you won't…."

"Aw shit," Riley groaned. "Stop it befo' she go off on us again!"

Huey didn't like the idea of Jazmine going off to some club without him at all, but he also liked his hearing so he had to make a choice. "Jazmine." Huey groaned. "You….ugh, you can go out."

Jazmine immediately perked up. "Really?" she asked hugging him. "Ohh thank you, you're such a sweet fiancee."

"Sweet eh?" Huey asked.

"Mmhm like chocolate, my favorite." Jazmine told him.

Huey used his finger to lift her chin up so that she was facing him, then pulled her into a warm kiss. "Well, _my _favorite happens to be butterscotch." He said kissing her again.

"Oh my," Kim said enjoying the scene before her.

"Aw God," Riley spat not enjoying it.

"H-Huey," Jazmine moaned against his lips. "Not now….I have to…go meet Cindy…." Huey rolled his eyes and let her go as Jazmine gave him a quick peck. "Mabey later if you're still up," she told him turning to walk off, she then made a high pitched "eep!" when she felt a hand smack her bottom. "Huey!"

"What? In that outfit you're practically begging for it." Huey said. "Speaking of that if any male comes within 3 feet of you I'll have Cindy castrate them."

"Right _Dad, _I'll see you later." Jazmine said. "Love you!"

"I know."

Jazmine and Kim then closed the door behind him as Riley suddenly appeared. "Is you eva goan stop bein' a bitch?" he asked as he drank a can of Sprite.

"I don't think I ever was a bitch to begin with," Huey told him as he walked into Riley's room to find his son.

"Nigga you's a hella bitch," Riley said. "You let yo woman walk all ova you, eva since ya had Lil Mike she done took control of the relationship."

"Like how Cindy runs yours?" Huey asked cradling Mikey.

"Ay nigga, Cindy don't run me!" Riley said. "You da nigga dat let yo chick go out wearin' practically nuttin, I know you saw dem big ass titties bout ta pop out of her top!"

"True, but I've seen Cindy in much worse things." Huey said. "Like no clothing what-so-ever."

"But dat be yo fault," Riley told him. "You keep on catchin' us while we tryna have sum alone time."

"That's not all," Huey said. "I've also accidentally walked in to use the bathroom while she was in the shower, I accidentally walked in while she was changing in _my _room, hell I remember one time when she decided not to wear clothes to breakfast that night she stayed over. And not once have I heard you say anything to me or Cindy."

"Aw, well…" Riley said. "Iight so you might have a point, but ya cain't say dat I don't either."

"Okay so does this mean we're both sissy men who let our girlfriends take control of us?" Huey asked. Both the Freeman boys thought it over for a while before Riley asked "We takin da car?"

"We're taking the car."

* * *

"Hey babes," a tall handsome guy said. "What are you three doing sitting here alone?"

Jazmine rolled up her eyes and held up her hand showing her favorite thing she had on her ring finger. Immediately the boy turned to Cindy. "What about you?" he asked.

"Cain't even do it, gat mah own man." Cindy said grinning. "But if ya want a single chick we gats one right-" Cindy turned to see that Kim had fallen asleep on the table. "Ugh Kim."

The boy gave the sleeping Kim a weird look before he walked off looking for another group of hotties, but he never quite found a group like that. "Come on K-Booty." Cindy groaned shaking her. "Wake yo ass up!"

"Since when has it been K-Booty?" Jazmine asked.

"Jazzy you know how mah nicknames work," Cindy said. "Once I give ya one ya goan kept it fo'eva, 'sides she gats a pretty nice ass."

Jazmine gave her best friend a concerned look, but then shook it off when she noticed two familiar guys enter the club. "Is….is that Huey?" she asked.

"An' Reezy, what dey doin' here?" Cindy said.

"I have a pretty good idea," Jazmine groaned. "God those two are like hawks when it comes to us."

"You tellin' me," Cindy groaned, but then she grew a wide evil grin as a thought came to mind. "Ay I gats an idea on how ta play a lil joke on dem fo spyin'."

"I already don't like this," Jazmine groaned again.

Meanwhile the two hawks's eyes were darting througout the dimed club as they pushed pass the dancing white people to find their own white people. "I hate clubs," Huey muttered. "Too many people makes me very agitated."

"Mane calm yoself, we juss here ta find ah gurls." Riley said. "Plus ya coulda at least came to da club swagged out ah sumthin."

"What's wrong with what I have on?" Huey asked rasing an eyebrow.

"Nuttin' if ya wanna look like a broke ass nigga," Riley told him. "Ay yo I spot K-Booty ova dere."

"K-Booty?"

"Cindy came up wit it."

Riley and Huey walked over to the table where the sleeping girl was, noticing that neither Cindy nor Jazmine were present Riley decided to wake up Kim. "Yo hoochie!" Riley yelled in her ear. "Wake yo whipped cream ass up!"

Kim's head jerked up so fast that Riley didn't have time to back away and the back of her head slammed into his nose. "Ahh! Gad damn mah nose!" Riley cried.

"Eh? Where am I?" Kim asked. "Oh hey Huey."

"Kim where's Jazmine?" Huey asked immediately.

"Ahh I'm bleedin', I hate it when I bleed!"

"Uhhh…." Kim tried remembering where she last saw her before she conked out. "Oh yeah I know where they are!"

"Where?"

"Right over there with those two guys."

Both Huey and Riley wasted no time as they almost sprinted toward wherever the two girls were. "Hey you guys!' Kim called. "Wait for uhhhh…" she conked right back on on the floor.

"Cindy you know what's gonna happen when they see us right?" Jazmine said as she danced with some white kid.

"I know, it's goan be funny," Cindy laughed.

"But I feel like I'm using someone," Jazmine whined. "Plus this guy is sooooo annoying, he keeps talking about his penis size, which is no where NEAR what I'm accustomed to, and he talks about the tricks he can do with it. Like I really wanna know that he can tie it in a knot and untie it without using hands."

"Ew dats nasty," Cindy said making a face. "And impossible, how does dat work?"

"I dunno I'll ask Huey later, come on Cindy mabey we can still escape before they-"

"Nah mane I ain't seen nobody fight since I beat up dat bitch fo' huggin' on Reezy." Cindy stubbornly said. "Besides, ya cain't say it ain't erotic ta watch yo man beat da hell outta some cracka."

"Cindy you have some serious issues," Jazmine told her honestly.

"Oh oooo here dey come!" Cindy said. "Dis goan be so bitchin'!"

"Ay!" Riley yelled. "Da fuck goin' on ova hur?"

"Jazmine I could've sworn I told you about the 3 feet rule," Huey said. "Did I not run that by you because I'm sure I did."

"Huey-"

"Nuh uh I don't wanna hear it," Huey said. "Me and you are going to talk when we get home." He then turned to the guy she was dancing with. "And you need to get the fuck away from my fiancee before you lose an eye."

"Wait? Fiancee?" the guy asked. "This whore?"

"Excuse me?" Jazmine asked incredoulously.

"Yeah I heard about you, everyone knows about you." The boy said. "You got pregnant because you couldn't keep your legs closed, I just wanted some of that action before you started slacking up."

Jazmine's face was a mixture of emoitions, shock, sadness, confusion, but one emotion seemed to dominate all of the others. Anger. "Kick his ass Huey," Jazmine practically ordered.

"Don't mind if I do," Huey said cracking his knuckles.

"Look man I dunno what your relationship with this sl-"

Huey didn't even give him a chance to finish as he already roundhouse kicked him into a table. Riley then turned to the other more timid looking boy and grinned widely.

"No hard feelin's," Riley said. "But I cain't be havin' mah brotha show me up in a club, ima go easy on ya as a warning."

The boy gulped as Riley's fist connected with his jaw. As the two Freeman's fought everyone else decided to get in on the deal and soon a riot broke out in the club. Meanwhile blended within the fighting crowed and watching their every move was a person hidden behind a red hood, a sudden sound was heard as the person whipped out a cellphone and pressed it to their ear.

"Why it's you Mistress," the person said. "Yes they're still alive and pretty well, but I only count 4 people I thought their were 7 targets?" They paushed apparently listening to the person's voice. "So the third is a bed-ridden old man and the other two are lunatics with a lot of money? Mistress you never told me this assignment was so….interesting." Again they paused to hear what the "Mistress" had to say. "Right, I'll continue to tail them." The person said dodging a chair thrown durning the riot. "Until then Mis-" SLAM! Someone smacked the phone right out of the person's hand, at first the person just stood there frozen as if nothing happened they then slowly turned to the perpretrator. "You just interrupted an important phone call with the Mistress," the person said grabbing the perpretrator's neck.

* * *

The fight lasted about another half hour before the police arrived and tazed everyone that they could, luckily Huey and the others managed to escape without harm….well Huey, Riley and Cindy at least. Jazmine and Kim didn't look so good. "Oww," Jazmine whined as Huey dabbed out the blood coming from her cut lip.

"Here lemme see that eye," Huey said as Jazmine removed the cold ice pack. "It's not that bad, you're lucky all she did was punch you once."

"That fucking dyke hit me hard!" Jazmine cried. "I think she may have given my an anurisim 'cause my head is throbbing!"

"Shit she was as big as a mutha fuckin bear!" Cindy inquired. "I woulda took her on fo ya but I wuz busy handlin' dem preppy bitches dat tried ta jump me."

"What's Mikey gonna think when he sees his mommy's face like this?"

"He's a baby he doesn't know what to think," Huey said. "Hell he might laugh, like I said it's not that bad. It's a little swollen but it looks more like someone just drew a dark circle around your eye. Like a monocle."

Jazmine giggled at Huey. "Since when did you become the one that likes to joke?" she asked.

"I have no idea what you mean," Huey said standing. "I'm gonna go check up on Michael." As Huey left the room Jazmine sighed deeply and turned to Cindy. "You know something?"

"Wazzup?"

"You were right, seeing Huey beat the crap out of those guys was so….._hot._"

"See what I mean?" Cindy asked. "Dat shit be gud. Errtime I see Reezy just smashed a nigga's head in it be makin' me so _wet _I be wantin' ta just jump him an' ride dat nigga like a rodeo witout givin' a fuck who's watchin!"

"Too much info Cin," Jazmine sighed rubbing her temples to calm her headache. At that moment Kim began to stir, she sat up and looked at the two girls.

"What happened to Jazmine?" she asked. "And why does my face hurt?"

"Uh, ya bettah look in a mirror." Jazmine whipped out her make-up mirror and showed Kim her swollen face from being trampled all over during the riot.

"What the hell happened?" Kim asked not seeming shocked or angry at all.

"Ya gat stepped on by a few people durin' a bitchin' riot," Cindy explained. "An' Jazzy gat knocked out by a dyke!"

"I didn't get knocked out!" Jazmine yelled in defense suddenly wincing in pain. "She just caught me off guard!"

"Riiight," Cindy said. "Well it's been fun but I gats buisness ta take cur of. REEZY GET YO ASS DOWN HUR SO WE CAN GO ALREADY!"

"Ay bitch quit all dat yellin!" Riley yelled back. "Ima be down when I'm down!"

"YA GAT TWENTY SECONDS OR I'M LEAVIN YA!" Cindy yelled. "Anyways I see yaw later mah niggas!" She gave her two friends some dap before walking out the door yelling "RILEY YA GAT TEN SECONDS!"

"Hold on dayum!"

"Hey!" Huey yelled. "I'm trying to rock a baby to sleep here!"

"So? Stop yellin' den!" Cindy snapped.

"You two are the ones yelling!"

"Ay don't talk to mah bitch like dat!"

"Who you callin' a bitch?"

"Guys stop all the yelling! My headache is worsening by the second!"

"Waaaaaaaaahh!"

"Aw, now look what you did!"

"It ain't mah fault!"

"Mine neither!"

"Will you two shut the fuck up?"

"Language! That's my baby you're screaming curse words at!"

"He's my kid too and he doesn't even know what fuck means!"

"But what if that's his first word? Who wants their child to learn a curse word as their first word?"

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK UP YO ASSHOLE!"

"Riley!"

"I wonder what a peanut butter and chocolate frosting sandwich tastes like?"

"Riley you say one more cuss word and I'll-"

"Ay dere's a sleeping old man up here in case yaw didn't know, shut up!"

"Go back to sleep Grandad!"

"Don't talk to yo Grandaddy like dat!"

"Guys! I have a headache!"

"Jazmine can you please shut up?"

"Ay don't talk ta Jazzy like dat, you shut up!"

"Naw BOTH yaw need ta shut up!"

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING LOUD ASS IGNORANT NIGGAS!" The entire room got quiet as everyone stared at Jazmine.

"Calm down Jazmine."

"Yeah no need ta bust out da N-word on us."

"Donchu know dat words hurts?"

"I…but you always…..ugh I'm going to bed." Jazmine stood up and stormed off into her room with Huey about to follow until she yelled out "ALONE!" before slamming the door shut.

"Sumone just gat barred up an cain't go in his own room no more," Riley snickered at Huey. Huey responded by kicking a book at his head then flipping him off.

_Elsewhere…_

A man wearing a black overcoat and a pair of dark sunglasses walked into what appeared to be an empty warehouse, once inside he slowly walked up a few flight of stairs before reaching a dead end. He smirked and took off his black glove slipping his hand through the wall, after leaving it there for a few seconds the wall vanished revealing a tall solid gold door in front. The man opened the doors, walked in and stopped once he reached a desk.

"I've gathered the necessary data on our seven targets," the man said whipping out a disk and tossing it to a figure who caught it easily.

"Thank you," a woman's voice replied. "Now what about that shipment of uranium?"

"On the seas as we speak," the man grinned. "In a few weeks all the preparations will be complete."

"And I can finally have my revenge on those brats," the woman laughed. "Life is great isn't it?"

"Only for you, my Mistress." The man answered with an evil smirk.

**A/N: Second chapter is finished! In my opinion the best part was….well the whole chapter (but I did like the yelling scene). So review why doncha?**HuH


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Arguments**

"Change the channel."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"No I don't."

"Jazmine if you don't change that channel I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"I'll do unspeakable things to you."

"I dare you."

"Don't you two ever stop arguing?" Kim asked. "I mean seriously it's just Jersey Shore, there's no need to argue about it."

Jazmine and Huey both glared at one another before quickly turning away. "Tell him that," Jazmine said. "_I _happen to like this show."

"Yeah you and all the other stupid white girls." Huey muttered.

"I am _not _stupid, and I'm not white either!" Jazmine protested.

"Could've fooled me."

"And just what does that mean Huey?"

"I don't know, figure it out since you're not stupid."

Jazmine wanted to slap him so hard right now, but she had to control herself because Mikey was in her arms at the moment. "See look? Michael doesn't like this either." Huey said. Jazmine looked at her son who furrowed his brow as if he were confused as to why this was on the television and not Barney.

"He's a baby, he doesn't even know what reality shows are yet." Jazmine sighed. "See this is what I mean by you always wanting to be in control."

"And what's wrong with that?" Huey asked. "You should know that I _like _being in control."

"Well I wanna control to!" Jazmine said. "I wanna decide what we watch on TV, I wanna decide where we go out, I wanna decide if we have sex in the car or on Riley's bed when we're too lazy to go upstairs."

"Okay I didn't need to hear that last part," Kim spoke. "Anyways new topic, who has the homework Mr. Allen assigned?" Both Huey and Jazmine froze instantly and turned their gazes somewhere else suspiciously. "I'm guessing neither of you even remembered," Kim sighed. "You realize it's due tomorrow."

"I know, and I was gonna do it but….but _Huey _has his hormone problems and-"

"No! Don't you dare start blaming this on me, I wasn't the one who dragged me into the room and decided to rape me."

"I didn't rape you," Jazmine protested unconvincingly. "I just forced you into having sex against your will instead of doing your homework, besides girls can't rape boys."

"Yes they can," Huey said. "And no I'm not talking about anything that invovles a strap-on….or a dildo…or a pickle…or a bottle of water…or even a broomstick….hell you could probably even fit a 2-liter up there…..or a potato for that matter….or-"

"Huey!" Jazmine looked as if she were about to get sick.

"Oh right," Huey said. "Um….what were we arguing about again?"

"What's been up with you lately?" Jazmine asked. "I mean first you're caring about something, then you're smiling on a regular basis, then you're making jokes, now you're wondering what a woman can rape someone with, are you still Huey or did someone switch you out for Ceasar?"

Instantly Jazmine regretted letting that name escape from her mouth, to tell the truth she'd honestly forgotten all the pain that name brought to her and especially Huey. Huey's face darked slightly as he hung his head staring at his hands. "H-Huey I'm so-"

"Excuse me."

Quickly Huey rose to his feet and walked into the kitchen leaving Jazmine to sigh while she caressed her baby's stomach. "Umm, who's Ceasar?" Kim piped up.

"Oh that's right, you didn't know him." Jazmine said.

"Was he someone important?" Jazmine nodded slowly. "He was as close to Huey as Cindy is to me," she explained. "Almost like a second brother to him."

"What happened?" Kim asked. "Did he move away or something?" Jazmine felt her eyes start to glisten as she bit her lip and shook her head.

"He….he died last year." She said.

Kim gasped and covered her mouth regretting asking the question in the first place. Jazmine held back her tears and turned to Kim. "It was…..it was a car accident." she lied not wanting to tell the true story. "I don't know all the details, but all I know is that he got in a….h-hit and run. The only ones there were Riley, Cindy and H-Huey." Jazmine started crying softly, Mikey looked at his mommy wondering why she was crying. Trying to soothe her he sat up and buried his face into his mommy's chest making cute baby noises.

"Mikey," Jazmine said smiling softly, that baby could make anyone feel better.

"I'm so sorry Jazmine," Kim said touching her shoulder. "If I had any idea I wouldn't have-"

"It's okay," Jazmine interrupted cradling Mikey. "You would've found out sooner or later. Besides I've moved on from it, so has everyone else…..well besides Huey."

Kim looked solemly at the ground. "They were that close huh?"

"See that picture on the fireplace?" Jazmine asked pointing.

Kim turned to see an old picture of Huey and Ceasar, they looked around 10 years old and were both wearing party hats. Huey looked as if he didn't want to be there while Ceasar was smiling broadly and blowing a party whistle. "Huey used to visit his grave every single day," Jazmine sighed. "But then he just stopped going. I tried talking to him about it but he always shuts me out, I think he still hasn't forgiven himself for letting him get sho-…..I mean letting him drive that night." Kim turned to the kitchen where she could see Huey's afro as he sat at the table. "Huey…."

Huey sat at the table deep in thought. "Damn it," he growled. "After all that, after I let you die, I still haven't avenged you." He looked at the note he'd kept from that night, the very note that haunts his so called "imperfect but perfect life". "It's not over eh?" he asked crushing the note. "Well it will be. Soon."

* * *

"Alright class settle down," the english teacher Ms. Holston said. "We have a new student joining us today." Huey rolled his eyes at this, it seemed that every three days they get some new kid.

"His name is Derek Riley, he transferred from….what was that school again?"

"East Southard," Derek spoke in a voice that could ice the devil's ass. He then turned to the class and eyed them with his icy but somehow warm stare. "It's a pleasure meeting you all, and hopefully I can have a great year here." And with that he took his seat, right. Next. To. Huey.

"That seat's kind of occupied," Huey said.

"Oh really?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, it's my…..um…..well I guess she's a 'friend'…." He of course was talking about Cindy, it was never clear to him if they were actually friends or not. "Anyways she's got a temper and I'm sure she'd hate to see you in her favorite seat."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Derek asked.

"No!" Huey said almost puking at the thought. He never saw Cindy as ugly, shit she was downright sexy even to him, but somehow it's kind of weird mentioning the two of them…._that _way. Luckily Jazmine piped up from the other side of him.

"Actually I'm his girlfriend," she said. "Cindy's my best friend and Huey's right, she'll be awful angry if you take her seat. Especially since you're….well….white."

Derek, who still kept his creepy cat-like smile, arched an eyebrow. He wanted to ask another question but got interrupted by someone yelling "Aw hell naw! I been gone fo' only ten minutes an' some cracka thank he goan take mah mutha fuckin' seat!" She stormed over toward the boy and gave him her "thug scowl" while pretending to hold a gun at his head. "Nigga donchu know I should be splittin' yo wig right now?" she growled.

Derek smiled warmly at her and said "It's only a seat, I'm sure you can find another."

"But I been sittin' hur all year!" Cindy protested. "Mah seat mean mah seat white boy!"

"Um you're white too." Derek said. "In case you didn't notice."

"Iight you wanna try me?" Cindy asked reaching into her baggy pants. Everyone in the classroom ducked knowing exactly what she was about to pull out.

"Excuse me, I think it's against the rules to pull out something as private as a penis in front of everyone." Derek said kindly as he stood up. "If the seat means that much to you I'll get up." Cindy stood there frozen as if someone had just smacked her and violated her at the same time. "Cin?" Jazmine asked shaking her. "Cin you alright?" Cindy didn't move.

"Cin?"

_Later that day…_

"H-He th-thought I had a…..a….." Cindy looked as if she were about to start to cry.

"Cindy he didn't mean it like that," Jazmine consulted her best friend as they sat at their normal desks in the next class.

"Yeah he did!" Cindy cried. "He thought I had a dick! The thinks I'm a maaaaaaaaannnnnn!" And with that Cindy took on Jazmine's famous crybaby role and started sobbing onto the table.

"Cindy…" Jazmine said turning to Huey. "Huey! Say something."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Say she looks pretty," Jazmine hissed. "Like girly pretty."

"Why should I? Doesn't she need to hear that from Riley and not me?"

"She needs to hear it from a boy! A black boy!" Jazmine whispered. "Come on, please?"

"Ugh," Huey rolled his eyes.

"Cindy I think Huey has something to say to you." Jazmine said.

Cindy looked up with tears running down her eyes and her lip quivering at Huey. "Y-Yeah?"

"Cindy I think…." Huey sighed. "Y-You're pretty."

"No you don't!" Cindy wailed. "I know dat fake ass Huey shit!"

"Well fine then if you want to be that way I-"

"Huey!"

"Alright! Cindy, I'm not lying." Huey said sincerely as he touched her shoulder. "You really are pretty. Hell I'd go as far to say you're sexy in fact, you know that and everyone knows that and I'm 100% sure you ALL woman okay? After all I have seen you naked numerous times."

"Numerous wha?" Jazmine asked but Huey tuned her out.

"Anyways, don't go being such a crybaby about what one white boy says, save that for Jazmine."

Cindy looked up at him sniffling softly. "Y-Ya think I'm sexy?" she asked. Huey nodded noticing Jazmine's fiery glare. "W-Would you fuck me?" Both Huey and Jazmine nearly fell out their desks at that question.

"Cindy I don't think that's very appropriate!" Jazmine said.

"But den dat means Huey was lying the whole time!" Cindy said about to start crying again.

"I wasn't," Huey said.

"Then answer my question Huey," Cindy growled suddenly getting angry. "Would. You. Fuck. Me?"

Huey gulped and slowly nodded saying "Yeah…..yeah sure…."

Suddenly Cindy's face brightened. "Really?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah," he gulped again knowing he was going to hear it from Jazmine after saying this. "I'd…..tear that ass up…."

Cindy grinned and laughed like her normal self again. "I knew it, dat white boy ain't know what da fuck he wuz talkin' about ha!" She went on to talk about how sexy she was as Jazmine glared directly at Huey.

"What the hell was that?"

"What? You told me to sound convincing and I did," Huey argued.

"Yeah, but I never said anything about having sex with her!" Jazmine hissed. "And what was that about seeing her naked numerous times?"

"I thought you knew!"

"No! See this is what happens to all girls after they have a baby. I'm not attractive anymore, is that it?"

"Jazmine you're being ridiculous," Huey sighed. "I'm engaged to YOU remember?"

"Yeah and I bet you're wishing you didn't propose to me huh?" Jazmine growled. "And here I thought you weren't like other guys, I thought you were unique Huey!"

"Jazmine-"

"I don't wanna hear it," Jazmine said. "And don't expect ANY sex until I say so, that includes anything oral or even a handy."

Both Jazmine and Huey froze knowing that she said that a little too loud enough for everyone to hear. "Ms. Dubios," the teacher said. "I don't think I want to know what you and Mr. Freeman do on your 'free time' so can you keep it to a minimum?" Jazmine's face turned scarlet as Huey glared at her.

"You idiot," he said.

"You're the idiot that made me say it!"

"I can't _make _you say anything Jazmine," Huey told her.

"Just leave me alone!" Jazmine pouted turning away from him.

"Fine then." Huey said going back to his African Studies book. He was just about to start up his reading again when he suddenly felt his phone vibrate. _A call? But everyone knows not to call me during school. _Huey thought. _Unless it's an emergency…_

Quickly Huey snatched his phone out of his pocket and stared at the caller ID, it read 'restricted' and Huey immediately had an idea of who it was. Huey ducked in his seat and pressed the phone to his ear clicking the receive button.

"Huey Freeman," an unrecognizable voice said in the phone.

"Who the hell is this?" Huey hissed.

"A person," the voice chuckled. "For now that's all you need to know."

"You're with whoever sent us that note," Huey stated.

"Am I? We'll have to find out," the voice told him. "At the moment I can't reveal anything to you right now, my Mistress forbids it."

"Mistress?"

"Oops I've said too much," the voice giggled sarcastically. "Seriously though, I want to meet you. Alone."

"You think I'm that stupid?"

"No, but I think you're quite smart." The voice stated. "And if you refuse to meet us, I'll have to start meeting your….acquaintaces. Should I start with the loud mouth girl? Or the braided boy? Or how about that beautiful lady and her oh-so adorable baby?"

"You son of a bitch!" Huey growled careful not to let his voice rise. "Don't dare you come near my wife or my son!"

"Then it's a date?" asked the voice. Huey was silent but it was more likely that he'd find out answers if he decided to meet this mystery person. "Fine." He spat. "When and where?"

"All in due time," the voice said. "I'll text you for more details, remember come alone. If you bring anyone else I'll slaughter them and go after your wife and son."

"You have my word," Huey said hanging up.

"Ya ain't really goin' alone is ya?" Cindy suddenly said.

"Isn't it bad to eavesdrop?" Huey asked.

"Not if it gats ta do wit dis," Cindy told him. "Anyways like I said, ya ain't goin' alone."

"If I don't she'll go after Jazmine and Michael," Huey said.

"We can get protection," Cindy said. "Ed n' Rummy can handle it, plus we gats Thugnificent fo' a lil extra support."

"Cindy," Huey began. "Look I appreciate the concern but-"

"Of course I'm concerned, youse mah nigga." Cindy interrupted.

"I'm…what?"

"Man as much as you don't realize it, wese friends mane." Cindy told him putting a hand on his shoulder. "I mean yeah we don't smoke ah drink together, an' sure we don't go shoppin' and have girl talk together but when I needs ya anytime ya come through fo me. An' right now ima come through fa you, like it or not." The smile Cindy was giving him sort of creeped Huey out but nonetheless he nodded in agreement.

"Alright, but I want all that and more protection for Jazmine and Michael understand?" Huey asked.

"Fo sho, dats mah best friend an' mah nephew youse talkin' about." Cindy said.

Huey nodded as his phone suddenly vibrated, quickly Huey looked at the phone. "Odd," he said.

"Whut is it?"

"She wants to meet at 10:30 tonight," Huey said.

"So wat's da problem wit-"

"At Kim's house."

**A/N: Does this mean what I think it means? Well you'll have to find out in the next chapter, but until then review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: You can't trust anyone**

"What? K-Booty?" Cindy asked. "But dat don't make sense, Kim is….well Kim. She ain't gat da brains ta be in it wit da Mystery Man."

"Yeah that's all true but that doesn't mean we can just trust her," Huey told her.

"Dat be true," Riley said nodding. "You cain't trust nobody, not even yoself."

"But Kim's so sweet, there's no way she could be in this." Jazmine said.

"Jazmine you are the worst person at judging people," Huey sighed. "You think _everyone _is sweet in someway, shit you kept following me when we were kids no matter what I did. I could've killed your parents and raped you and you still wouldn't have left me alone."

"But that's different," Jazmine said. "I was, and still am, in love with you. That's why I didn't leave you alone."

"Okay forget that reason, what about Rukus?"

"He's just misunderstood, and a little insane."

"Ed and Rummy?"

"They _are _nice, they just think they can do whatever they want."

"Riley?"

"Hey, you like him too."

"No I don't."

"Fuck you mane!"

"Anyways, Riley's nice as well. He just doesn't know how to address people correctly."

"Ats cuz I ain't gat to nigga."

"What about Leon? Huh? You thought he was the sweetest, kindest, most amazing person in this world."

Jazmine bit her lip at that one. "Okay mabey I _am _bad at judging people." Jazmine sighed. "But that doesn't have anything to do with Kim."

"Then I'll prove it." Huey said. He reached for the table and picked up his magnum. "I'll just bring her body back to you."

"You are _not_ hurting Kim!" Jazmine said grabbing an oozie off the table and pointing it at him.

"Yeah, cuz if you even point dat thang at mah homie you goan be da one in da body bag!" Cindy growled pointing her AK at Huey as well.

"Don't hold a gun to me." Huey said pointing his magnum at Cindy's head.

"Ay! Don't hold a strap at my chick!" Riley yelled pointing his .45 at Huey.

"Ay, what's going on in here?" Grandad asked hobbling in the room with his cane. He stopped when he saw all the teens pointing their weapons at one another. "Iight," he sighed hobbling up the steps. "I don't wanna know."

* * *

That night Huey walked along the quiet suburbs of Woodcrest, he made sure to check all his surroundings in case someone snuck up on him, of course that'd be stupid seeing as he was packing heat. Soon he was standing in front of Kim's giant house, he took in a deep breath and took the first step forward. "Stop." A voice commanded. Huey froze where he was clutching the weapon in his pocket. "You came."

"I thought I had no choice," Huey said calmly. "So, where exactly are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding," the voice giggled. "I'm right in front of you."

Huey looked up and jumped a bit noticing there was definitley someone standing about two inches from him. "H-How…"

"I can't ruin the surprise," the girl said.

Huey couldn't see her facial features, all he could make out was her short hair, very thin figure, and wide grinning mouth. He started to figure out that this wasn't Kim, Kim's hair was medium length and Kim also had a thicker body, like in the thigh area and the ass area and _definitley _the chest area.

"So you're the one that so eagerly wants to meet me," Huey said relaxing a bit. "Why?"

"I like to get to know my new prey," the girl said simply walking around him. "Hm you're nice, very nice. That Jazmine kid is very lucky to have you." She ran a hand along his chest. "Me likey."

Huey started to feel uncomfortable, sure this girl didn't want to meet him just to feel him up. "I suggest we get to the point," Huey said.

"Point?" the girl asked cocking her head sideways. "I just invited you here today because I wanted to see this 'sexy chocolate' everyone at HQ was talking about, the Mistress _is _quite fond of you after all. I mean not many men could fight toe to toe with the Mistress's husband and actually win."

Huey's eyes shot open, so the Mystery Man had a wife? Then this must have been a revenge plot. "So tell me, why this place?" Huey asked. "Seems a little random to want to meet in front of someone else's house."

"I just wanted to toy with you a bit," the girl said standing just inches in front of him, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their bodies together. "I can see why the Mistress likes you so much, at least I can physically see why." She then inched her face toward his. "You really _are _a handsome man." And with that she planted a very passionate kiss on his lips, then as she moved her face away she noticed something poking her chest.

"Don't move," Huey said tightening his grip around her waist. "You're my prisoner now."

"Oh really?" the girl asked. "You shouldn't underestimate me Huey Freeman, you or your friends."

Huey's eyes widened as the girl somehow slid out of his grasp and kicked him hard in the chest sending him flying into the street. She then whipped out a pistol and shot at the trees where both Riley and Cindy hopped out of. "Damn she knew!" Riley yelled.

"I told you to come alone Freeman," the girl said. "But of course since I got a kiss, I'll let it slide." She then jumped onto the house, onto the tree, and onto the roof. "And incase you were wondering, you can call me Red. 'Til we meet again, my sweet." Red called blowing him a kiss and jumping from house to house until she was gone.

"Ugh," Huey growled sitting up and clutching his chest. That kick he received was so hard it knocked the wind out of him for a bit, once Riley and Cindy appeared to help him up he said "Looks like we're dealing with a worse group of psycos than last time."

* * *

"Hol' up! Dat nigga gat himself a wife?" Rummy exclaimed the following Saturday. "An' she just as crazy as him? Dayum what's next we gat an uncle ah sumthin?"

"Red said that the Mistress is fond of Huey," Cindy explained. "I thank she means she like 'em ah sumthin'."

"See Huey, why you gotta go an' get all da females on you?" Ed asked. "You gats young bitches, older bitches, shit you prolly gat yoself sum alien bitches afta yo ass!"

Huey just sat there deep in thought, he couldn't believe that skinny girl actually hurt him, and he had a feeling she could do much much more than that. And exactly what did she mean by HQ, where there more? Could this be a much bigger organization that what the Mystery Man had? This was so confusing to him! "Ay nigga I'm talkin ta you!" Riley yelled snapping him out of thought.

"Huh? Oh wha?"

"I _said _was dat chick K-Booty ah not?"

Huey shook his head. "It couldn't have been Kim, she was too skinny and seemed more around the age of 14 or 15." He explained.

"So ya let sum kid kick yo ass?" Cindy chuckled. "Plus wuz it me or did she kiss you?"

Huey glared at her. "I _don't _know what you're talking about," he hissed pointing toward the kitchen where Jazmine was. Cindy rolled her eyes and plopped on the couch next to Riley.

"So whut now? We goan wait 'til dey try an' contact us a'gin?"

"No, they could get the jump on us next time." Huey said. "We need to gather information, any kind. I want to find out about this Mistress."

"Well I know a gud place ta start," Rummy piped up. "Ya see when we wuz in da Mystery Man's old hideout I went snoopin' around a bit, I came across all dese documentations. Nuttin' big fo real, juss some murder papas, some money transfer documents but I did come across a name dat sparked some interest. I thank it wuz sumthin like…..Diana….Daira….I dunno sumthin' wit a D!"

"Do you still have these documents?" Huey asked.

"Yeah I gat 'em at da crib," Rummy said jumping up. "I'll go get 'em fo ya."

Huey nodded as Rummy left to go retrieve the papers, Ed then stood and said "I'll go see if I can get some mo' weapons fo us, da way thangs is lookin' we goan need sum real firepower."

"You do that, in the meantime I'm going to see what I can gather from the library, if the Mystery Man was convicted once then he should have some information on him somewhere."

"I'll go wit you," Cindy said hopping up. "Someone gatta protect yo sorry ass."

"Whatever, just don't interfere." Huey ordered. He then turned to Riley. "I want you to watch Jazmine, can you handle that?"

"Nigga actin' like I can't handle a simple task," Riley snapped. "Shit I can handle anything, nigga I'm Young Reezy, matta ah fact I should be da leader of dis operation. At least I won't get beat up by sum girl."

"You get beat up by Cindy everyday," Huey reminded him.

"Ats cuz I don't wanna hurt da gurl," Riley said. "Anyways do wat you do best an I'll do what I do best." He whipped out his .45 and aimed it at the sky. "Blastin' niggas head of-" BOOM! Riley accidentally pulled the trigger and shot a hole in the ceiling.

"Ay! Da fuck ah you kids doin' down dere?" Grandad yelled. "Niggas damn near shot mah toe off, shoot if I didn't move to go piss I'd be without a toe right now!"

"Uhhh," Riley said looking at everyone that glared at him. "I mean ta do dat."

"Riight," Huey said. "Jazmine, mabey you should hold the gun."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jazmine asked coming into the living room with Mikey in her arms. "And where are you going?"

"To the library," Huey told her.

"For what?"

"Research, I'm sure you overheard what we were talking about." Huey then grabbed his keys and made his way to the door when he turned to look back her. It was written all over her face, the worry, the fear, he could that she wanted to speak against what he was doing. "Jazmine," he said. "Don't worry so much, I'm going to be alright." And with that he and Cindy left the house, Jazmine held back her tears and sighed plopping on the couch.

"Idiot," she mumbled.

"Who you talkin' bout, me?" Riley asked. "I ain't no idiot, I'm da smartest nigga you know! I'm-" BANG! Another slip this time the bullet hit the glass case that held all Grandad's good china, needless to say there was a very loud mess all over the living room floor. "RILEY!" Grandad and Jazmine yelled.

"What? I-I mean ta do dat."

* * *

"Anything on your end?" Huey called from the now darkened library.

"Nuttin," Cindy sighed. "Juss sum old ass books 'bout dese lame ass criminals."

"Shit," Huey cursed.

There had to be something, anything that could give him information about the Mystery Man's background. He searched through the archives once more, and this time he came across a big, tattered, dusty, old book that read: The Notorious Eman's. "Hello there," Huey said grabbing the book. He placed it on the table and blew some of the dust off, the front cover showed a man and a woman standing there with two apparent children. Huey opened the book to the first page, the first thing it show was that man on the front cover. Huey stared at his face as realization crept up on him, add in the one red eye, the overcoat, the hat, the five o'clock shadow, and the scar and he would look exactly like….the Mystery Man.

"Harold Ernest Eman, born in 1811?" There was no way this was the Mystery Man, that would've made him 200 years old and Huey doesn't know many 200 year olds, especially none that could take him and Riley on in a fight and pretty much win. "Harold Eman was born in 1811 to Herman and Mary Eman in a little town called Edenville, as a child Harold was interested in a lot of things, namely making things explode. At age 21 he began studying the early forms of Cryonics which eventually led to the explorations of immortality. Harold became obsessed with the wanting of becoming immortal and very soon, at the age of 61, found a soulmate that wanted the same aspirations. The two knew that they could not, with the limited technology from back in 1871, achieve their goals so they used whatever methods possible to increase their lifespan. Finally at the age of 89 did Harold get a breakthrough in his research, while he did not find the secrets immortality he got the next best thing, Eternal Youth." Huey stopped reading once he noticed that someone was right next to him, it didn't take him long to find out that it was Cindy trying to get a good look at what he was reading.

"Um, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Tryin' ta read, ya know I can't do it very well without mah glasses." Cindy explained squinting her eyes. "Who dat ugly nigga?"

"That's Harold Eman, the Mystery Man I think." Huey told her.

"No shit," she said flicking his nose. Huey made a mental note to get her back for that. "What I meant wuz who _dat _nigga is?"

Huey took another look at the page and noticed that there was another person in the background, he was smiling and holding a device. "There's nothing about him," Huey said. "And this is the only page he's on, mabey he was just some guy?"

"I dunno," Cindy told me. "See look, he also on da front cover of da book."

She turned it over and showed to Huey, for a girl who has bad vision she can sure spot things Huey can't. Huey once again saw the man, this time he was leaning against a tree and he looked rather angry about something. "Well whatever," Huey said grabbing the book. "I'm taking this home this could actually be of use to us." Cindy nodded as the two got up to leave the library when Huey stopped. "Wait," he said. "Someone's here." His eyes darted to each corner of the darkened room, he spotted a shadow over in the fiction section and turned to Cindy.

"Get to the car," he ordered handing her the book and pulling out his magnum. Cindy tried questioning him but he shushed her. "Don't say anything, just go." She nodded and quickly left the library as Huey held up the gun, slowly he walked along the book cases making sure nothing was in front or behind him. The shadow moved and Huey immediately hid against the bookcase, he then listened for footsteps but heard nothing. He took in a deep breath and jumped out from behind the bookcase with his gun pointed to…nothing. "Huh, must've been a rodent." He said to himself putting the gun away. As he turned to leave a shadowy figure appeared from behind one of the bookcases. "Damn it," the shadow growled.

Huey ran outside where he saw Cindy standing next to the car on her cellphone looking rather worried. "What's up?"

"It's Rummy, he ain't answerin' his phone." Cindy sighed hitting the END button. "I'm gettin' worried 'bout him."

"Don't. He's Rummy he'll be alright, right now though we have to get this book back to the house and make sure Jazmine is alright."

"Okay," Cindy said getting in the car with him.

They drove down to the Freeman house and both their hearts sank when they saw two squad cars and an ambulance parked outside. "Jazmine! Mikey!" Huey said not even bothering to stop the car as he hopped out. Cindy quickly took the wheel, stopped the car right in the middle of the street and followed Huey. "Hey you can't you in there!" one of the officers said. "This is my house!" Huey yelled shoving the thin officer aside. He got past the three other officers and ran into the house, he called for his fiancee and child.

"Huey?" came Jazmine's voice as Huey ran and nearly knocked the wind out of them with his unhumanly strong embrace. "Huey, I can't breath!" Jazmine said gently pushing him off. "What's with you?"

"Where's Michael?" Huey asked.

"Asleep, Huey are you alright?" Jazmine asked.

Huey was completely astounded at how Jazmine was acting like there weren't any police cars outside along with an ambulance. "What happened? Why are there cops outside?" he demanded.

"Oh that," Jazmine said as if it were nothing. "Well your idiot brother kept playing with his weapon and ended up shooting himself in the foot. They're in the kitchen right now taking care of it."

"Dumbass," Huey sighed. "He had me worried about you two."

Jazmine smiled at her fiancee broadly. "Aww that is sooo sweet, you're _worried _about me."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You would, it's just nice to hear that's all." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "So whaddya say," she began tracing a finger along his chest. "We go upstairs in our room, turn out the lights and play my favorite game Bedroom Wrestling Association?"

"That depends, who's gonna win between Black Panther and Sexy Princess Jazz?" Huey asked. "You know wrestling's fake."

"Not _my _wrestling league," Jazmine whispered. "Also in my league, you don't have to wear those tights that constricts my buddy down there. In fact you don't have to wear clothes at all." And with that Huey scooped her up and headed up the steps, he passed by Cindy again still apparently trying to call Rummy. "Uh, you head up and get the ring ready. I'll be right there." Huey said as Jazmine scurried up the steps. "Hey, still no answer?"

"Nuttin," Cindy sighed. "I hope he's iight."

"He probably fell asleep on the toliet again," Huey offered.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "You right, he _is _dat stupid." She agreed. "He iight, now you go ahead and have yaw lil nasty freaky nasty time." Huey gave her a look at her choice of words but then hurried up the steps to find Jazmine.

_Meanwhile…_

The song 'Booty Butt Cheeks' was playing loudly throughout a house, it played for a good 2 minutes before Rummy's voice was heard saying _"Dis Rummy da crip killa, I ain't answer da phone cuz you prolly ain't important enuff…..or I done fell asleep on da toliet again. Either way leave a message an' I might get back to ya." _A beep was hear before Cindy's voice said "_Rummy, it's C-Murph. Ya gat dem documents we asked for? Damn it pick up da phone, niggas be worried 'bout yo ass! Anyway hit me back up when ya can." _As the line went dead again another thing was seen, blood was running down the walls of the bathroom and a headless body leaned against said walls. The body wore the exact same clothes as Rummy and even his favorite braclet was on the wrist.

"Well well," a voice said stepping from the shadows. "Looks like there are only six targets for the mission, I trust the Mistress won't be too worried about this when I show her these." The person held up the folders that Rummy had gone to get, he then turned back to Rummy. "Chin up ol' chap," he said in a fake British accent. "You won't be alone in Hell for a while." And with that the man left the house in a fit of laughter revealing letters written in Rummy's blood: THE COUNTDOWN BEGINS.

**A/N: A little creepy ending but it's good, right? Well tell me in reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Huey the Robot**

When word got around that a body was found decapitated everyone was shocked, when the body was confirmed as Gin Rummy a select few in Woodcrest took it hard to the heart. Those select few were Rummy's, whether they admit it or not, closets friends. Jazmine cried for a few hours then sat around the house sulking for the next ten days, Cindy cried and cried and no one (besides Riley) has seen her since they got the news, Riley even cried for a while but eventually had to stop so he could comfort Cindy, Grandad was so depressed that he would be seen staring out the window from dawn until dusk. Though not everyone knew it, Grandad actually liked Ed and Rummy, he spends so much time trying to talk some sense into those boys that he feels as if they were his crazy as sons, when Rummy died it was like he'd lost his a child of his. Even ice cold Huey felt a stab in his heart when he heard the news, if this had happened 5 years ago then Huey would've just said something along the lines of "I thought it would happen sooner" but in the past two years his vision of Rummy had changed. He risked his own life to save Huey and his family, in Huey's eyes both Ed and Rummy were true men and losing Rummy was like losing a friend to Huey. Of course he couldn't show any signs of weakness by sheding tears and sulking around the house. That won't bring the person back. But out of everyone NO ONE took it harder than future heir to the Wuncler fourtune, Edward Wuncler III. When he heard the news he froze on spot and stood there for a full 20 minutes before he finally found his way to the couch and found himself sobbing in his hands, he didn't give a rats ass who saw him cry, the fact of the matter was that his best friend was dead and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Even now, at 3 weeks later, Ed still hasn't recovered from the death of best friend.

"Huey?" Jazmine said softly.

"Jazmine." Huey looked up from the book he was reading. "What're you doing up? It's 4 am."

"I could ask you the same thing," Jazmine said pulling up a chair. "You do realize there's school tomorrow."

"Yeah I just…..couldn't sleep is all." Huey sighed. "You know me."

"I do know you, and I know when something's troubling you." Jazmine told him. "Does it have anything to do with….you know." Huey looked away from her but nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" Huey shook his head, and that made Jazmine a little ticked off. "Huey," she said. "Why are you being so secretive with me?"

"Because this isn't something you need to be in," Huey said harshly.

"But I'm not getting invovled," Jazmine protested.

"Yes you are," Huey said. "Asking me questions, trying to find out what's going on, that's getting invovled."

"Well I happen to know that I'm on a hit list so I think I should be informed on what's happening," Jazmine said. "Wouldn't you?" Her face softened as she placed his hand on top of hers with his thumb rubbing over her engagement ring. "I'm gonna be your wife soon," Jazmine said. "Don't you want that?"

"Of course." Huey whispered.

"Then you have to be able to trust me," Jazmine told him. "That's what marriage is about, trust. I trust you Huey with my life, don't you trust me?"

Huey gave her his emotionless expression and sighed. "I trust you," he said. "I always have."

Jazmine smiled and kissed him before deciding to leave the questionare for another day. "Don't stay up too long 'kay?" she said.

Huey nodded as she left the room, he then turned back to his book. "Where was I?" he asked himself scanning the page. "Delia Janet Fletcher, a farmer's daughter born March 4th 1813. Could that be the Mistress?" He continued to read: "Not much is known about her life before adulthood besides the fact that she was abused by her father and watched her mother die by his hands. After spending the next 24 years in an asylum she broke out one day and went under a new alias….the Mistress. The trauma that Delia witnessed as a young child made her go insane, but she was also an intellectual woman even though she never received any proper education. It is said that her IQ is well above 300 making her by far the smartest human being to ever live, but due to her insanity it was never put to good use and instead was used to create the two greatest and most savage criminals of all time."

"Huey?"

Huey, startled by the voice, slammed the book shut. He quickly turned and saw Cindy standing in the doorway, she looked absolutely horrible as if she'd been crying all day. "C-Cindy? When did you get here?" Huey asked.

"I been here all day," she said softly. "I just didn't feel like comin' out fo' nothin'." She then took a seat and sighed staring at the table. "I need help."

"Something on your mind?" Huey asked.

"Everything," Cindy sighed. "I mean I cain't just seem ta keep it all togetha ah nuttin', it's like mah life is bein' destroyed right in front of me and I cain't do nuthin' about it." He ran her hands through her hair. "I'm goin' crazy Huey, mah mind is outta control. I don't think I can take any of dis, i-it ain't right! Losing all mah niggas one by one, if dis keep up Jazzy or you or even Reezy could end up dead next. A-And I swear if any one of yaw were ta die I….." she bit her lips and put her face on her palms. She started to cry a bit, cursing herself for acting like such a pussy in front of Huey. When she didn't receive a reply or even a sound from him she looked up and saw that his brows were furrowed in confusion and his lips in a disgusted scowl.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "You're telling me you're breaking down because you can't stand to see people die? People die everyday you know."

"Yeah, but it ain't errday dat some so close to ya die like dat!" Cindy said tears welling in her eyes.

"True," Huey said. "But that doesn't give you an excuse to start crying and telling people that you can't take it anymore, you came to me to talk and ask for help? Well here it is: Deal with it!"

Cindy looked at him as if he'd just slapped her and called her a whore. "H-How…..how can you say dat?" she asked getting angry. "My friend is dead and you tellin' me ta deal wit it? You heartless bastard! Did you just deal wit it when Ceasar died last year?"

"I did."

"Den you colder dan I thought!" Cindy yelled. "You a robot. No emotions, no heart, just an empty shell. Is dat really you Huey?"

Huey gave her a cold look before answering "Yes, if staying calm and not just crying or moping over someone's death is being a robot then I guess you got me all figured out. This isn't new Cindy, everyone is going to die eventually and while it's okay to mourn we can't forget our mission. Rummy knew what he was getting into, he took the risk anyways because he understood what was at stake. Just like Ceasar and just like me." Huey then tossed his paper aside, stood up and headed for the kitchen door. He stopped right as he opened the door. "I suggest you do one of two things. Stand up, dry those tears, and continue the mission with a hardened heart, or sit here and cry your eyes out forgetting our mission. When you have a task like this, you must understand that people in it will die, and you have to realize that until the mission is completed emotions will just stand in your way. Ceasar is dead. Rummy is dead. Get over it and move on, avenge them and then you can mourn once you have done that."

And with that Huey closed the door leaving Cindy alone, as he walked up the stairs he didn't notice that Grandad had been standing there the entire time listening to what happened. "Huey," Grandad sighed. "You're thinkin' about this the wrong way boy."

* * *

"Alright class take out your textbooks and read pages 81-98," Mr. Horan said glumly. "Afterwards do questions 10-30 on a separate sheet of paper and….oh just screw it none of you are going to do your work anyway."

Jazmine looked on the other side of Huey noticing that Cindy wasn't at school again. "Huey do you think something happened to Cindy?" Jazmine asked.

"What makes you say that?" Huey asked not looking her in the eye.

"Well she hasn't been around lately, I know you don't like her much but you still talk to her a lot, I'm just worried about her after….well you know." Jazmine said.

Huey nodded deciding not to tell her about the argument they'd had. _Mabey I was a little too hard on her, _Huey thought. _But she needed to hear that, without Cindy 100% focused we could very well end up getting what Rummy got. _

Jazmine sighed to herself deciding to just let it go, she just wished that Cindy would just go back to normal. "Damn I done fo'gat where mah class wuz fo' a second!" came a familiar and loud voice. "Ah, here it is!" SLAM! The door flew open revealing Cindy with her leg up in the air, it was pretty obvious she'd just kicked open the door.

"Ms. Mchpherson, what are you doing?" Mr. Horan asked.

"Whut duz it look like nigga?" she asked. "I'm comin' ta class, late of course." She strut herself over to her seat plopping down in it and resting her legs on the desk. "Ay yaw, long time no see." Cindy grinned.

"Cindy, where have you been?" Jazmine demanded.

"Oh here and there," Cindy said. "Doin' mah own thang."

"Well as long as you're okay," Jazmine said. "And back to normal it seems."

"Yeah, I just needed some time away from Woodcrest is all." Cindy said. "Dat and a little tough love from mah nigga."

She looked up at Huey when she said that giving him a warm smile, Huey grinned at her and nodded. "Hm?" Jazmine looked at Huey. "Whatever happened I don't need to know, but thank you Huey."

"She just needed an extra push," Huey said. "Everyone does now and then."

"Since when did you become this philosophical genius?" Jazmine asked.

"Well I wouldn't say _genius _but I have-"

"Hello there," the new voice that interrupted the two teens conversation sent frozen chills down their spine. Even though the voice spoke in a very eloquent and soft tone it still very easily made it's listeners wary.

"Derek?" Huey said. "What do you want?"

The squinty eyed teenager kept his grin placing a hand on Huey's shoulder. "I think you and I need to have a little chat," he said. Huey knew exactly what he meant by 'chat', Derek's tone of voice gave it all away.

"When and where?" Huey asked.

"Huey!" Jazmine tried protesting but Huey silenced her.

"Just meet me behind the school after the last bell, there are no windows back there and hardly anyone ever trespasses on school property." Derek said.

Huey glared at Derek. "Does this have anything to do with this Mistress I hear about?"

"Who knows?" The two looked at one another for what seemed like hours, finally Huey spoke: "I'll be there, but know that you might not leave that place when I show up."

"I don't think you're in position to be giving out threats," Derek smiled. "Besides, you shouldn't judge my abilities by my appearance." That last sentence was spoken in such an icy yet sweet tone that it even made Huey's spine freeze over. Derek smiled wider in triumph and turned to Cindy. "No trespassers," he said. "If you do, I will kill you both on the spot."

"Say what? Nigga you-"

"Cindy," Huey said. "Don't interfere, I can take him."

"But-"

"Just let me do this," Huey ordered. "If you try to help me I'll burn down all your weed plants."

Cindy gasped. "You wouldn't dare! Not my babies!"

"Then stay out of it," Huey said.

Cindy looked reluctant but sighed "Fine, I hope ya know watchu doin'."

"Then it's all set up," Derek said turning to walk off. "I'll be expecting you to show up Huey, and show up well prepared." And with that he left the three alone completely dumbfounded.

* * *

"Say what?" Riley yelled later that day in lunch. "Dis white boy wanna fight Huey? Whatcha do to da nigga mane?"

"I think he's in league with the Mistress," Huey explained. "The way he looks and talks makes him very suspicious, he reminds me of Leon."

"Aw, well den we gats ta get out da AKs and bust on his-"

"We gatta stay out of it," Cindy interrupted. "If we don't, Afro Thunda goan burn down Buttahed, Zooted and da rest of da Weeds family."

Riley's eyes widened as he turned to Huey. "Nigga I should kill you where you stand." He said.

Huey rolled his eyes as he turned to Jazmine. "Is my katana where it's supposed to be?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jazmine said not looking at him. "It's still got some blood from when you used it on that boy that tapped my butt."

Huey arched an eyebrow at Jazmine. "What's wrong?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"You know what's wrong, don't make me state the obvious." Jazmine grumbled.

"Jazmine I have to do this," Huey said. "It's possible he's got information on the Mistress, so far I'm in the dark about everything. This could provide a dim light to this pitch black tunnel I'm going through right now."

"Huey I understand completely," Jazmine sighed. "But that doesn't mean I'm okay with it, you have a son now you can't just go off being James Bond all the time now. What if something bad were to happen?"

Huey turned his gaze away from her. "I have already taken into account about what happens with the mission if I don't survive this entire ordeal," Huey said. "Cindy will-"

"I don't give a shit about the damn mission!" Jazmine yelled. "I'm talking about Mikey and me! What happens to us if you die or something? I can't take it Huey, if you die then I'll die. Then what? What happens to Mikey if we both die?"

"You're being overdramatic." Huey said coldly.

"Overdramatic?" Jazmine now had the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. "I'm being overdramatic because I'm worried about my fiancee? You should…you know what? Screw this I'm outta here, you wanna go die then so be it!" And with that Jazmine stormed out of the cafeteria, only to storm back in and snatch a pudding cup from Huey's hand. "This is mine now!" she yelled storming back out. After everyone watched Jazmine leave the cafeteria all eyes turned to Huey who gave them his "look away or I'll kill you" look, quickly everyone turned around resuming their conversations as if nothing happened.

"Whoa what was that about?" Kim asked suddenly sitting down.

"Huey and Jazmine fighting cuz Huey 'bout ta-"

Cindy elbowed Riley. "Huey 'bout ta….uh…..go to some Black Rights convention instead of going home to Lil Mike."

"She's being melodramatic, as usual." Huey said.

"I dunno, sounds like she was serious to me." Kim said.

"Yeah," Cindy gave Huey a look. "She is, she wants Huey to stop thinkin' about himself and think more about his family. Ya know cuz she kinda _worried _about what might happen to Huey if get gat 'arrested' for going overboard."

Cindy still kept her hard gaze on Huey who scoffed and stood up leaving them at the table. "Stupid nigga." Cindy concluded shaking her head.

* * *

The sun was just setting leaving the sky a orangish color as Huey opened the gates to Wuncler High School, he walked until he reached behind the school eyes locking with another pair.

"Huey, I thought you wouldn't show up." Derek grinned eyes still squinty and his smile still wide.

"Sorry I'm so late," Huey said. "Grandad needed to go to the hospital for a checkup."

"I see," Derek said. "Well then, shall we get to buisness?"

"First," Huey began. "Are you or are you not with the Mistress?"

Derek looked at his as his smile slowly faded into a slight frown, his left eye slightly opened as he said in a deeper and more menacing voice "No."

"Then what do you want with me?" Huey demanded.

"We'll get to that," Derek said. "_If _you win this fight that is."

Huey glared at him and slowly pulled out his katana. Then, moving as fast as a bullet, he raced toward Derek and slashed the weapon at him. Huey watched as Derek's jacket was sliced in half, but Derek himself had avoided the attack by leaping into the air. When Huey looked up to counter he saw Derek's leg up high about to attck so he jumped backwards to avoid the kick, he then re-established himself and tried to attack again this time thrusting his blade forward. Derek jumped back to avoid it but he couldn't avoid the slight cut he got on his cheek, he then backflipped a few times before landing on his feet ontop of a bench.

"Nice move," he said wiping the blood from his small cut. "I've gotta hand it to ya, you're skilled with that blade."

"I don't need compliments from you," Huey growled.

Derek chuckled and shook his head. "You're so arrogant that you took that as a compliment," he laughed. "I said you were 'skilled' with the blade, not good or even okay for that matter. You're not a master…..like me." Derek then reached for the bandaged object on his back, removing the bandages he revealed a sword cased in black. "Huey Percival Freeman," Derek said slowly removing his thin but sharp blade from it's case. "It's time I showed you what a real swordsman is like."

**A/N: Hahaha cliffy! I know it was horrible of me but still I like to keep the readers waiting, and I'd like to apologize for the slow update. It's been a rough few weeks for me and I haven't had much time at my computer. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to number 6. Also leave a little review for me, It'd be cool if this story gets more than Life Goes On.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Another organization?**

It was almost midnight and Jazmine Dubois couldn't be more worried about her idiot of a fiancee. "He hasn't even called," she said staring at her phone. "Ah don't worry 'bout dat nigga," Riley said flipping through the channels. "He prolly done gat caught up in readin' dat book he been readin' fo' da past week."

"He could at least call, or pick up his phone!" Jazmine cried. "Ohh I hate it when he does this!"

"Calm yoself," Cindy said coming out of the kitchen with a chicken leg in her mouth and a bucket. "Here have some chicken."

"I'm not hungry," Jazmine sighed burying her face into the pillow. "Huuueeyyy."

"Damn she cain't even get through a few hours witout dis nigga," Riley said. Cindy shrugged and continued munching on her chicken. Just then Jazmine's cellphone began to ring, she snatched it off the table and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?" Jazmine answered.

"Jazmine, baby you might want to get your keys," came the voice of her father, Tom.

"What? Daddy what's wrong?" Jazmine asked.

"It's bad," Tom said. "He's in bad shape, I don't know if he'll even make the trip to the hospital."

"Daddy calm down!" Jazmine said getting Cindy and Riley's attention, she put her phone on speaker and asked "Who's hurt daddy?"

"No don't you pass out on me!" Tom cried sounding as if he were about to have a panic attack. "We're almost there come on you can make it!"

"What's all that ruckus?" Grandad asked wobbling out of the kitchen. "Is that Tom?"

"He said someone 'bout ta die," Riley said.

"That Tom, he always exaggeratin' shit." Grandad said about to leave.

"Sarah! He's out cold and I don't know what to doooooooo!" Tom cried.

"Calm down Tom, just keep driving!" came Sarah's voice.

Grandad turned back around with a more serious expression on his face. "Mabey he ain't exageratin'." He said.

"Sarah I think I'm gonna-"

"DADDY!" Jazmine screamed loudly to get his attention. "I'm gonna ask one more time who is in your car dying?"

"T-Tom…" a very familiar voice was heard in the background. "No hospital…don't….Jazmine….."

It didn't take long for Jazmine to realize who it was. "H-Huey?" she said softly as she dropped the phone.

* * *

"Multiple stab and slash wounds, a fractured arm, a cracked skull and lots of internal bleeding as well as blood clots. And yet the boy is still very much alive." Dr. Hatfeild sighed. He looked at the six (seven if you count Mikey) people in the room, each was going through a different emotion. Riley was angry and punching the wall repeatedly, Cindy was shocked and staring blankly at a wall, Jazmine and Mikey were both crying their eyes out with Tom and Sarah consulting them with frightened expressions, and finally Grandad was a mixture of all that combined with his own confusion.

"I can only allow family members to visit at the moment."

Grandad looked at all the people in the room and turned to the doctor. "We're all his family," he said.

"I understand," Dr. Hatfeild nodded and proceeded to lead them toward the room. "He's right in there, be careful not to wake him if he is asleep." Dr. Hatfeild warned as he left to go check on his other patients.

Jazmine slowly opened the door and there they saw Huey lying in bed, he had a bandage around his entire head which no longer was coated with his afro, he had a cast on his arm as well as more bandages on his torso and legs. For a second everyone suspected he was asleep until he cracked open one swollen purple eye. "Damn it," he croaked. "I'm in a hospital aren't I?" He tried sitting up but soon found that it felt worse than being cut by a rusty knife and fell back down, he then turned and looked at Jazmine. "Crap, you're here too."

"You're damn right I am!" Jazmine cried. "When I get word that my fiancee was found almost dead what did you expect me to do?"

"Calm down Jazzy," Cindy said, she then turned to Huey. "Did Derek do dis?"

"Yeah," Huey said. "It was unreal, he moved faster than I could even think about blinking. Before I knew it I was stabbed in all sorts of places before I finally collapsed."

"Ima kill dat nigga!" Riley growled. "He thank he goan mess with mah brotha? Mah blood? Aw he gats anotha thang comin'!"

"It's no use," Huey told him. "This guy is so quick that he can dodge any attack you can think of, even a bullet. But what confuses me the most is what he told me."

"Which was?" Cindy asked.

Huey looked at Tom, Sarah, Grandad and Jazmine holding Mikey. "Don't even." Jazmine spat. "We're not going anywhere so you might as well spit it out."

Huey gave her an annoyed look and sighed. "Fine. Before I blacked out I had asked him if he worked for the Mistress and he said….."

FLASHBACK

"_The Mistress? No I don't affliate myself with that wackjob." Derek said as he slammed his foot onto Huey's chest. _

"_T-Then who do you work for?" Huey demanded blood running from his mouth. _

"_Hmph, you've proved your worth." Derek said. "So I'll tell you about myself. First of all is that Derek is the name I was given by my foster family, what I really go by is Eli. Second, as I've obviously displayed to you here I am not your average teenager, what I truly am is an agent of SCAR." _

"_SCAR?" Huey asked. "W-What is-" _

"_Shhhh," Derek, or rather Eli, said. "All in due time Mr. Freeman, right now I have a message from Dr. X for you." Eli reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a golden badge, he then placed it into Huey's cold hand and forced Huey's hand around it. "I'm sure you'll love it." Eli grinned as a flash of light blinded Huey's vision, once the light had died down Huey realized that Eli was gone. He then used all his power to raise the badge to his face, his eyes widened when he read what was on it. "WELCOME TO S.C.A.R." _

END FLASHBACK

"So Derek's real name is Eli?" Cindy asked. "An' you thank he tryna recruit you ta some crazy ass group?"

"I know that's what he's doing," Huey said. "I just wish I knew why."

"So we gats da Mistress and SCAR ta worry about right now?" Riley asked. "Damn it! Why cain't I just have a normal life, hell I'd even settle for a white life right now!"

"I need to hurry and recover," Huey said. "There's too much going on that I don't understand, the sooner I heal the better."

Jazmine stared at Huey as if he were crazy. "M-Mom," she said. "Can you take Mikey out of here for a bit?"

"Sure honey," Sarah said taking Mikey. "But w-"

"And can everyone else please leave? Just for a bit." Jazmine asked. "I need to talk with Huey alone."

Everyone immediately knew just what was about to happen so they quickly filed out of the room, when the door finally closed Jazmine gave Huey a hard look. "Jazmine I-"

"No! You're going to listen to me today." Jazmine growled. "Why? Why do you continuously do this to me? Since you started this mission it's been every other week that something's happened to someone we know. I don't get it Huey, why are you doing this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Huey said.

"Bullshit," Jazmine said. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Huey demanded. "Call the police when we know damn well they can't handle this? Or how about I just pretend everything's all happy-go-lucky and wait for them to kill me?"

"Huey I get what you're saying," Jazmine said. "But what you don't get is that you're hurting me right here." She pointed to where her heart was supposed to be. "Everyday when you walk out of the door I'm scared that you won't come back, and even when you do I still fear the next day. All you care about is completing the mission, you act as if I don't matter anymore."

Jazmine's eyes began to get watery as Huey reached out and grabbed her hand. "You do matter, the reason for this entire mission is because you matter." Huey said. "Me dying is one thing but if that were to happen to you then I don't know what to do. You say that you're scared I won't come back one day, well I'm scared that while I'm gone they'll come after you. They've even threatened to kill Michael many times, that's things like this happen to me. Because I'm too worried about the people I care about."

"So you're saying that I'm in the way?"

"Esstentially, yes." Huey admitted. "But even so, I'd rather die from this mission worrying about you than to live and win without you in my life."

Jazmine smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I didn't get a word of that," she said. "But I think you just said the sweetest thing to me."

"Ugh don't call me sweet," Huey groaned. "I just stated facts, I wasn't trying to be sweet."

"Well you were." She said kissing him on the cheek. "We're not done talking about this, but you need your rest so I'll leave you alone." She then turned and began to leave the room before stopping at the door. "You know, I'm gonna miss your afro."

"Don't worry about that," Huey said. "It'll be back. And when it is you can run your hands through it as much as you want." Jazmine giggled at that and left the room finally leaving Huey alone. Huey then dug under his blanket and pulled out the golden badge he was given. "What the hell is S.C.A.R?"

* * *

"Milady," a man wearing a black suit said as he poured tea into a cup.

"Ah thank you Lamar," the Mistress said putting the cup to her lips. "It is quite a boring day isn't it?"

"Oh yes, dreadfully so." Lamar answered setting the teapot down. "So how was your day at the spa?"

"Awful. The massuse was too rough, the steam rooms were too steamy, and there wasn't a single hot guy in the entire spa." the Mistress complained.

"Oh dear that _was _awful," Lamar sighed. "I do hope you had them executed."

"But of course," the Mistress laughed. "I had Lucia take care of them with her chainsaw."

Lamar chuckled. "Ah that Lucia and her chainsaw," he said. "Remember the time when she used it on the maid because she didn't want to go to bed?"

"How could I forget? That was the first time my little angel chopped someone up, she was only four you know." the Mistress sighed. "Harold was so happy he just had to take a picture, of course he kept accidentally getting his thumb in the way and by then the blood had dried up." The then shared in laughter and slowly fell into silence.

"I do miss Master Harold and Master Leon." Lamar sighed.

"Yes, so do I." the Mistress said. "Lucia and Allyson really took it hard when I told them that their brother and their father had been taken away from us."

"To lose a parent at such a young age," Lamar said. "And not to mention Louise and Eustace were quite saddened as well."

"He was like a father to the both of them," the Mistress said, she then began to run her hand along a picture of the Mystery Man. "Oh Harold." Just then there was a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"It is me milady."

"Come in." The door opened revealing a teen boy with long jet black hair, an eyepatch over his left eyr, a leather jacket, leather pants and biker gloves. At his sides were two 9 millimeters and on his back was an assault rifle and a sniper.

"Hello Eustace," the Mistress greeted.

"Good afternood milady," Eustace said bowing.

"Oh no need to use such formalities with your own family," the Mistress said. "You may call me the Mistress like everyone else."

"Of course," Eustace nodded. "I have come to inform you that Lucia and Allyson got into a little spat with the cook, what shall I do with his remains? They are starting to give off a bad smell."

"Just throw them to the wolves out back," the Mistress suggested.

"I would have done that at first, but they are full from their last meal." Eustace reminded her.

"Oh right I did feed them that gardener an hour ago." the Mistress said. "Well then just feed them to Junior. I'm sure he's starved by now."

"As you wish my Mistress." Eustace said once again bowing and leaving the room.

The Mistress then turned around in her chair to face her beautiful garden outside. "Yes, it truly is such a boring day." She said before sipping her tea.

* * *

"The fuck did I do dis time?" Riley demanded as the officer began to search his jacket pockets. "See yaw some bitch ass niggas always goin' afta da black man like dis!"

"Be quiet or I'll taze you!" the officer yelled patting him down.

"Ay man I ain't into guys ya know," Riley said. "So quit tapping mah ass!"

"I said be quiet!" the officer then pulled out Riley's large wad of money. "Care to tell me where you got this?"

"What? I gat a job." Riley said. "I just don't trust no banks."

"Riight," the officer tossed the cash onto his car. "What about this?" He pulled out Riley's AK-47 from his pants.

"It ain't illegal ta carry weapons ya know." Riley said.

"Yeah, but assault weapons _are _illegal." The officer said. "Plus you're a minor."

"Man I just look 16, I'm actually 25!" Riley said.

"Can you hurry this up?" Huey asked from Cindy's car. "I kinda need to take my medication, you know for all this pain that I'm obviously in."

"Yeah mane, I need ta catch mah favorite show on TV!" Cindy yelled.

"You two shut it or I'll arrest you both!" the officer yelled.

"For what talking?" Huey asked under his breath.

"Oh ho ho ho," the officer chuckled. "What do we have here?" He pulled out what appeared to be a huge ziplock bag filled with a certain substance. "A lot of weed here, this and that gun is enough to get you incarcerated for at least a year. And that's if you don't have any warrents on you."

Riley, knowing full well that he had five warrents, gulped. He turned to Cindy who gave him a nod, he then kicked the officer in the crotch and grabbed all his things from him. "Start da car!" Riley yelled. Cindy started her car as Riley ripped off the liscensce plate from the back and hopped in. "Go mane go!" he ordered. Cindy sped off down the street leaving the officer alone to cry in pain.

"Can we get through a day without you two invovling me in your police chasing schemes?" Huey asked the two thugs.

"No, so deal wit it." Riley said. "We almost home anyway ya pussy."

Huey rolled his eyes as they pulled up in the driveway, Riley and Cindy then helped Huey out of the car and into the house. "Ya need help up them steps?" Cindy asked.

"No I got it," Huey said trying his best to walk up the steps only to fail miserably and fall down.

"Dumbass," Cindy rolled her eyes and helped the poor boy up the high stairs. "Where Jazzy at?"

"She's with Kim, said something about getting some stuff for me that I might need," Huey told her as they got to his room. "I can make it from here."

He slowly staggered to his bed and flopped down on it, he then adjusted himself so that he was lying on his back. "Ahh, that's better." He sighed. "Hey hand me my painkillers."

Cindy rolled her eyes again. "A simple 'please' would do," she muttered handing him the pills. Huey tossed the pills in his mouth swallowing them. "So, what's up with dis whole S.C.A.R thang?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know much myself," Huey said. "All I know is that Derek, or Eli, is apart of it."

"I always knew somethin' wuz up wit dat weirdo," Cindy said sitting down next to Huey and gave him a quick up and down look. "Ya know even tho ya look like ya came out of a paper shredder ya still look sexy."

"W-What?" Huey asked his face redding a bit.

"Ahh I'm juss playin is all," Cindy laughed playfully patting his chest and making Huey wince in pain.

"You just opened another wound," Huey complained.

"Oh I'm sorry," Cindy said. "Lemme fix dat."

She quickly ran to the drawer and pulled out a cottom ball and some peroxide. She dabbed some on the cotton ball and softly pressed it onto Huey's chest. "You know you don't have to-"

"I want to," Cindy said turning to face him. "I'll do whatever I can to make you better, we need you for this mission you know."

Huey didn't know why but when Cindy talked in her proper voice it made her seem….cuter. Also the way she was looking at him made her cuter as well, not to mention the fact that she had her hair down and not in that ghetto ponytail. "U-Uh," Cindy said wondering why the hell was she blushing for. At that moment she noticed that their faces had suddenly gotten really close, she must've unconciously been inching toward him. Finally their lips suddenly locked in a tender kiss.

_Why am I doing this? _She thought to herself. _I'm cheating on Riley with his own brother. _

_Oh God what the hell is wrong with me? _Huey thought. _How could I be doing this to Jazmine? God knows I can't keep a secret from her too long. _

The two finally broke and stared at one another. "H-Huey I'm so-"

"I'm baaaack!" Jazmine sang bursting into the room. "Is my boo home?"

"J-Jazmine, you're back." Huey said.

"Yeah Kim and I picked up a few things for you at Walmart." Jazmine said.

"And she made me carry everything all the way up there," Kim sighed dropping all the things in the room. "Seriously why do you guys have such high stairs?"

Jazmine then noticed that Cindy was also in the room although she was all the way across it since she had jumped about five feet away from Huey. "Cindy? What are you doing here?" Jazmine asked.

"Huh? Oh I wuz just uh….helpin' Huey get settled an' shit. Ya know lazy as Reezy ain't goan do it so someone had to." Cindy said. "I…..um…. I gatta go." Quickly she ran out of the room leaving Kim and Jazmine confused.

"It's about time I left too," Kim said stretching her arms. "Mom wants me home so I can go look after my little sister."

"You have a sister?" Jazmine asked.

"Yeah, her name's Louise." Kim told her. "She's freakin thirteen and she needs a babysitter, pathetic. But I'll have to introduce you two someday." She then left the room leaving Jazmine alone with Huey.

"Ohh is my wittle sexy chocolate feeling bad?" Jazmine asked in her baby voice sitting next to him.

"Please don't do that." Huey said. "You know how much I hate it."

"Hm, why's your face so red?" Jazmine asked. "Are you already getting turned on just by looking at me?" Huey, not wanting to tell her the reason reason he was so flustered, nodded. "Naughty, naughty boy." Jazmine said petting his thigh. "You're lucky you're injured right now or I'd have to teach you some manners." She said that in the hottest, sexiest tone that it almost made Huey forget about what he just did…..almost. Jazmine however didn't notice Huey's guilty face and began kissing him hungrily while thinking of ways she could please her man in his injured state.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Derek, or rather Eli, was standing in an empty dark room with five giant screens looking up at the ceiling. "Council, do you hear me?" Eli asked. "I have important news I must belay to you." Just then all the screens lit up revealing what looked like people who's features were blocked by darkness.

"Have you completed your mission?" the first one asked.

"Yes," Eli said. "I gave Huey Freeman our invitation, once he heals I'll contact him once more."

"And his friends?" the second asked.

"I have made sure they keep their distance, for now." Eli said. "Should they interfere I will not hesistate to kill him."

"Excellent," the third one said. "So is Huey Freeman what we expected."

"He's a little rough around the edges, but I can see great potential within him." Eli said. "With the proper training of course."

"Good, now about the Mistress and her operations." The fourth began. "What have you gathered so far?"

"Not much," Eli admitted. "They never leave any traces or clues, all I have found out is that Project X is still within their possesion."

"Hmm," the fifth and final one said. "Project X is still only a prototype so it's potential is not fully realized, but should they find a way I can only imagine the disasters it could bring. We must put a stop to her, and we need Huey Freeman to do so."

"I understand, I shall do everything in my power to make sure he joins our side." Eli said. "Over and out." All the screens went to black as Eli began to leave the room. "How can I find out more about the Mistress, there isn't anyone who knows anything about them." His face then suddenly lit up with realization. "Besides one person, only one person knows about the Mistress. I only hope she's still alive."

**A/N: Getting good huh? At least I hope so. I apologize for the huge delay it's just that I'm so back up with school and everything, but I'll try my best. Also for all of you who are probably cursing me and deleting me from your favorite author's because of the whole Cindy/Huey thing, I just wanted to add more drama into the mix. Anyway gimme a review and tell me how much you love it (or hate it) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Dr. X**

"Pay up mah nigga you lost fair and square!"

"Nigga you cheated! Ain't no way in hell ya beat me dat quick!"

"I did and I want mah money!"

"No!"

"Gimme mah money nigga!"

"Fuck you! Eat a dick and die muthafucka I ain't payin you shit!" Thugnificent shoved the checkerboard off the table and stomped on it breaking the poor game into pieces.

"Ay mane! I had dat since I was four!" Riley yelled. "You owe mo' money now!"

"The hell I do, I'm Thugnificent of the Lethal Interjection!" Thugnificent said.

Riley angrily shoved Thugnificent into the wall as he retaliated by tackling him on the ground, as the two wannabe gangsters fought on the floor Huey, Jazmine, Cindy and Grandad suddenly came into the house each of their faces deadpanning at what they saw.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Grandad groaned.

"Are yaw two fightin' agin?" Cindy asked.

"What da fuck does it look like ho?" Riley yelled as he continued wrestling with the 30-year-old.

Huey rolled his eyes and set down the grocery bags on the floor, he then limped over to the two wannabe gangsters and swiftly slammed his crunches into both of their stomachs. "Sit down and shut up," he sighed limping into the livingroom. He could hear both of them yell obsceneties at him, which they both got scolded by Jazmine for that as she had Mikey with her at the moment, but chose to ignore it and slowly sat on the couch picking up the house phone.

"Nobody important," he said as he looked through the caller ID. "Nobody important, some gay dude, nobody important, hm…what's this?"

A number that Huey didn't recognize was on the caller ID, he looked around and hit the button to call it back. It rang only once before someone picked up. "Freeman?"

"Yeah."

"Which of the four are you?"

"This is Huey Freeman."

"Excellent." The voice said. "I've been waiting to hear from you my friend."

"I take it you must be with Eli and that SCAR group?" Huey asked.

"Smart kid. You may refer to me as Dr. X." the voice said.

Huey's eyebrow arched at that, he vaugely remembered Eli mentioning something about a Dr. X. "So you're the one who sent me that welcoming message," Huey said.

"Yes. I've been watching you for quite some time Huey." Dr. X explained. "You have such amazing skills as well as your excellent IQ. Many people would refer to you as perfect, just as my expiriment intended to be."

"Expiriment? Whoa, I ain't no guiena pig." Huey said. "What the hell are you trying to do with me?"

"It's not what I'm trying to do, it's what I've already done." Dr. X explained. "You, my friend, are what we at S.C.A.R call Project X."

"What?" Huey asked.

"Well part of it, you're the second stage we created 17 years ago." Dr. X continued. "When we injected your mother with the serum it was supposed to-"

"You what?" Huey growled getting everyone's attention. "What the hell do you know about my mother?"

That definitley got Riley's attention as he sprinted into the room. "Who knows about Moms?" he asked. "Who is you talkin' to?"

"Ah I see that the younger Freeman is present," Dr. X said. "But there's no need to make a scene right now, especially with your other family members in the house. Tell you what, I want to formerly invite you, your brother and your grandfather to dinner at Le Magnifique. My treat."

"Why should I agree to that?" Huey spat.

"Because we can meet properly," Dr. X explained. "Also I can tell you the truth about your parents."

Huey looked at Riley, both knew that this could possibly end the eleven year questions they wanted answered about their parents demise, but they both also knew that Dr. X couldn't be trusted. "What should we do?" Huey asked.

"I dunno mane, I mean…" Riley bit his lip. "I wanna know 'bout what happened ta Moms and Pops, but what if dis nigga wit da Mistress and he plannin' a trap?"

"I know," Huey said.

The two fell silent for a while contemplating on their answer, that's when they heard a voice say "Accept it." The two boys turned to see Grandad standing in the doorway with his cane. "I always thought I'd die befo' the day I could finally know what truly happened to my little girl," Grandad said. "I need to know boys, we all do."

Huey and Riley nodded as Huey told Dr. X "What time?"

"Excellent," Dr. X said. "Let's say tomorrow at 8? Dress nicely." The line then went dead as the three Freemans all gave one another worried looks.

* * *

"Okay we're almost up," Jazmine said.

"You know I can do this on my own," Huey growled as he took another step up the school staircase. Jazmine didn't respond, she just continued guiding him to their classroom.

"We should've gotten the wheelchair," she sighed. "Then they'd let us use the elevator."

Huey just grunted as he took another painful step, he tried to go up one more but his knees finally gave out and he found himself falling and catching himself on the rail.

"Huey are you-"

"I'm fine!" Huey said. "I don't need your help." He struggled to lift himself up as his arms gave out and he finally fell face first onto the stairs. "Okay," he said. "I do need help."

Jazmine used all her strength to lift Huey so that one of his arms were draped on her shoulder. Huey hated this. He hated the fact that Jazmine was such a caring person. He'd tried so hard not to get her too close to him for the last seven years yet it seemed that fate was against him. What did he do to deserve someone like her? Nothing that's what. He's insulted her, made her cry numerous times, got her invovled in his problems, made her into a teenage mother, and even kissed her best friend. Even Huey could see how cruel he was twoard her, it just wasn't fair that he got to be with someone that a person 100X better than him deserved.

"You continue to amaze me." Huey stated.

"Oh? How so?" Jazmine asked.

"Why is it that no matter what I do you're always so kind to me?" Huey asked. "Every time I insult you, every time I treat you cruely, you just continue to stand by me. I know we're in a commited relationship but even you must get tired of Huey the Heartless Robot."

Jazmine sighed and slowly set Huey on the bench next to the nurse's office, she took her seat next to him. "It's not that I don't care how you treat me, because I do and the things you say hurt." Jazmine stated.

"Then why? Why stay with me?"

"I dunno." Jazmine said quietly. "The fact that I've fallen so hard for you over these past few years has something to do with it, so does the fact that we now have a one year old child. But you know, I think it might have to do with the fact that you really aren't a bad person. I mean it's true that you're a cruel, pessimistic, depressed domestic terrorist."

"I'm retired, and I'm not depressed."

"Whatever. All I know is that no matter what you've said or done, you've never hurt me. I mean all those things you used to say to me weren't meant to make me sad or anything, it was to make me smart and tough for the real world." Jazmine leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you Huey, that's never gonna change. No matter what you do."

That made Huey's heart ache, there was no way he could hide it anymore, the truth needed to come out. "Jazmine I-"

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Eli's voice suddenly asked.

Both teens were startled to see Eli staring at them from across the hall. "Hello Huey, hello Jazmine." He greeted.

"What do you want?" Huey spat.

"Nothing, I just brusied my knee during a basketball game in PE." He said. "I need to see the nurse for a bandage, though I see you might need to see her more than I do."

"Don't get cocky," Huey growled glaring at him. "You got lucky last time, when I get healed I'm coming back for you and next time it'll be you in the hospital."

"Oh I don't doubt it a bit," Eli said. "Especially since you'll be meeting with Dr. X this evening, she's very excited. I can't ever remember her being so excited to meet with a boy, she even got a new dress just for you."

"What? A date?" Jazmine asked turning to Huey. "B-But I thought you said-"

"Don't listen to him, I'm just meeting her to find out about my parents." Huey said. "I didn't even know she was female."

"Riiight," Eli grinned. "I assume Riley and Robert are accompaning you right?"

"Yes," Huey answered. "They want to know as much as I do about what really happened to my parents, especially my mother."

"Ah, your mother." Eli said as his eyes opened a bit more. "You know, it's never good to know too much. Some things are best left secret."

"True." Huey said. "But the death of someone's mother is always something a child should know."

"I agree," Eli said turning away from him. "It's just….you might not like the truth about her or your father."

"My father was a classic ghetto gangster." Huey said. "He was convicted of multiple accounts of 1st degree murder and drug trafficking, he was killed in a car chase when the police finally cornered him and shot him dead. That's the truth about my father."

"You think so?" Eli asked. "Who told you this story? Your Grandfather? Your Aunt Cookie?"

"I heard bits and pieces from different family members," Huey said. "Even Riley could've easily figured out what happened, it was obvious."

That made Eli laugh as he began walking away. "Huey if you don't ever take any advice from me in your life, at least take this." He said. "The obvious is hardly the truth." And with that he began to walk down the hall and back to his PE class.

"You think he's lying?" Huey asked Jazmine.

"I don't know," she answered. "But you'll know tonight."

"That is IF this Dr. X is telling the truth," Huey said.

* * *

"Mistress!" Eustace called bursting into the room. "We have a-"

He froze when he saw that the Mistress was lying on her bed being fed grapes by her servants, now this wouldn't shock anyone only there was the simple fact that as she was being fed she was completely naked.

"Oh, Eustace." The Mistress said sitting up and giving him a great view. "What seems to be the problem?"

"U-Um…." Eustace found it hard to speak seeing as that his own relative was displaying herself in front of him. "W-Well it's Sebastian…..your suspicons are correct. He is alive."

"I thought so," The Mistress said. "That man always was a stubborn one."

"Um, what shall I do about this?" Eustace asked. "If you wish I could track him down and-"

"No, there is no need." The Mistress said. "He's far beyond your level my dear, he'd crush you in a matter of minutes."

"B-But Mistress I can-"

"Now now," The Mistress was now standing in front of him still with an absence of clothing. "Don't worry about him, when the time comes we'll cross that bridge. Right now though I'm sure there's something else on your mind other than capturing a traitor."

"M-M-Mistress! What are you doing?" Eustace asked as the Mistress tugged on his belt. "I am but your humble servant, I do not deserve to have you touch me in this fashion."

"Oh don't be such a prude," the Mistress said. "We're a family, and this is how a family operates. Well this is how OUR family operates."

She tossed Eustace onto her bed and closed the door before slowly crawling above him until she was once again face to face with him. "Relax Eustace," she whispered. "Or else I'll have to get rough with you."

"Yes my Mistress," Eustace whispered. "How do you maintain such a beautiful body?"

The Mistress just smiled as she closed the gap between them.

* * *

"Jazmine it's fine you can stop messing with it." Huey groaned.

"No it's not, I'll have to do it over again," Jazmine said untying Huey's tie.

"Ay mane!" Riley yelled. "Is you ready yet? You da one wit da car!"

"We would've left ten minutes ago if Jazmine weren't taking all day!" Huey yelled back. "Forget it, I'll fix it myself on the way there."

"Wait!" Jazmine said. "Y-Your shoes are untied!"

"Jazmine these are loafers," Huey said throwing his jacket on.

"Your jacket!" Jazmine said. "It's not ironed well, I'll go-"

"Jazmine." Huey grabbed her wrist. "Stop freaking out, I'm not gonna run off with Dr. X, this is just buisiness."

"Okay," Jazmine sighed as Huey leant in to give her a quick peck. "When I get back we can have some 'us' time."

"Oh no you don't mister, we can't do that until you're fully healed." Jazmine said drawing circles on his chest. "How about a movie?"

"Don't forget the popcorn." Huey said giving her another kiss. "We should be back around 10:30."

Jazmine nodded as Huey kissed a sleeping Michael on the forhead and closed the door behind him, Jazmine let out a long sigh before picking her son up and taking him to his room. "Why do I constantly worry?" she asked herself. "Huey loves me he won't leave me for some rich doctor, she probably isn't cute anyway."

Meanwhile as the three Freeman men stepped into the beautiful french resturant their eyes met the most beautiful woman that any three of them had ever seen, that includes Jazmine, Cindy and any woman that Grandad had ever been with. Her skin was without a single blemish and smooth like a baby's bottom, her hair was the perfect shade of blue and felt like silk, her body looked like it was assembled from all the perfect parts in the entire world and when she spoke all three of the boys felt a certain part of their body jump up.

"Hello boys," she greeted. "I'm so glad that we were able to meet today."

The three boys just started at the perfect specimen in front of them earning a chuckle from her. "I'd suggest you three sit down otherwise you could be kicked out for indecent exposure." She said. The three Freemans sat down fidigiting in their seats to find a 'comfortable' spot.

"So," Dr. X said opeing her menu. "I was thinking about ordering the-"

"We're not here to dine," Huey interrupted. "We're here to talk."

"My we're quick to get to the point," Dr. X giggled. "Please Huey I'd appreciate if you and the other two dine with me, after all I'm paying for all of our meals."

Huey wanted to refuse, but he knew it'd be pointless as she had all the answers he was looking for. "Fine," he said earning a smile from her. The four ordered their meals and ate in silence, with Dr. X trying numerous times to start a conversation. "Mmm, that was delicious." She said wiping her mouth. "Would anyone like dessert?" The three glares from the Freemans gave her an answer. "Oh well then," Dr. X said. "I guess we should get to business after all. I'll start with the introductions, as you three know my name I was given by S.C.A.R is Dr. X, I might reveal my real name to you one day. I am the chief scientist and doctor of the organization, I'm also single and only 22 years old." She gave Huey a wink at that statement.

"We don't need introductions," Grandad said. "I want to know what happened to my daughter."

"In due time, there's a whole story and we have all the time in the world." Dr. X said. "I'll have to go back to the time when I first joined S.C.A.R."

**A/N: Been a while hasn't, sorry about that it's just school and work, not to mention a manga I'm working on. Anyways review this chapter to tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: **

"Mariah Freeman and Percy Johnson," Dr. X chuckled. "Seems like yesterday we were all playing a game of hide and seek, Percy always was the best seeker. He somehow always found Mariah everytime." Dr. X smiled as she ran her thumb along the tip of her wine glass. "Those were just our childhood days, I actually believed everything would stay that way forever."

"So you knew my mother and my father since you were kids?" Huey asked. Grandad's eyes began to widen in realization as he stared harder at Dr. X.

"So it is you after all," he said. "Al."

"Hmph, not too many people have called me that in 20 years," Dr. X said.

"20 yurs?" Riley asked. "I thought dis bitch said she wuz 22." He then paused for a moment. "Awwww! She wuz lyin', now I get it." The other three people at the table gave Riley an annoyed look before Dr. X went back to her story.

"Most people call me by my work name," she began. "Only a few call me Alexandria. But there is still one person that calls me Al." She smiled to herself and looked up at the three Freemans. "Anyway, the three of us were inseperable friends. We stayed that way all the way through elementary, junior high and high school, but sometime around our sophmore years in college things began to change. Especially between me and Mariah."

_Flashback_

_April 13__th__, 1994, Harvard University_

"Hey Mariah!" 19-year-old Alexandria "Al" Xavier called.

"Al? What are you doing here?" 20-year-old Mariah Freeman hissed. "You know that from 6pm to 8 is my study time!"

"Aw come on lighten up!" Al laughed flopping on her bed. "That's no way to talk to your roomate who's been your best friend since diapers."

Mariah jokingly rolled her eyes and turned to face her friend. Her beautiful auburn hair that went about as far as her back swayed as she removed her glasses from her chocolate brown eyes and rubbed her smooth brown cheeks soothingly. "I need a break," she complained. "My brain feels like it's gonna melt."

"That means you're working too hard," Al said. "You know what? We should party tonight, it's the weekend after all."

"No way," Mariah said turning back to her books. "Study time is important, not everyone is a biochemical super genius."

"Well I wouldn't say _super _genius, but I do know my way around a biochemical lab." Mariah shook her head and turned back to her books. "Come on Mariah," Al said.

"No Al," Mariah told her sternly. "I need to finish my wor-"

Al swiftly leapt from her bed and slammed her heel onto Mariah's desk breaking it in half. "What work?" she asked.

"Jesus Christ!" Mariah cried clutching her chest. "You nearly hit me you know! You need to be careful with your karate moves."

"You know it's not JUST karate," Al said. "I also know judo, jujitsu, ninjitsu, kendo, daido juku, chaquan, kung fu, and some swordsmanship. I also-"

"Okay okay!" Mariah cried. "I get it. You can fight, no need to rub it in the girly girl's face."

"I'm not rubbing it in," Al lied. "But seriously, we need to party tonight. Have fun, I know how hard that is for you. We can drink, get high, fuck around with some random guys…."

"What?"

"Kidding! I'm just making sure you're actually listening."

"Forget it," Mariah told her. "I'm not partying tonight, and nothing you can say or do will make me change my mind."

Al frowned a bit, but then she grew an enormus grin across her face. "Mabey not me," she said. "But I know someone that can." Mariah instantly knew who she was referring to as before she could even protest Al had already opened her window and yelled out "PERCYYYYYYY!" At first everything was silent as Al gave Mariah, who looked rather terrified, a winning smile.

"Well," Mariah said. "Looks like he's not-"

CRASHHH! The window burst open as a mocha colored man wearing a bullet proof vest tumbled along the floor and immediately jumped up pointing a rifile at the two of them. "Someone call for…..huh?" he looked at the two of them. "Damn it, Al I told you not to call me unless it's an emergency!"

"It is," Al whined. "Mariah won't go partying with me."

"You act as if that's something new," Percy said. "Mariah's always been the bookworm, besides she can't even pull off the party look not with those huge coke bottle glasses or her awful cl-"

SLAM! Mariah had smacked Percy with her biggest textbook. "Like I need you of all people to lecture me!" she yelled.

"Mariah books are for reading, not giving people brain tramua," Percy said. "And Al, you should know not to call me randomly. It's bad enough that I left the facility this late."

"Wait, you were all the way at the facility? In Japan?" Al asked. "And it's only 6 pm."

"U-Uh yeah let's go with that," Percy said.

"Well I had to call you," Al whined. "Mariah's being a nerd again!"

"And what made you think that I can change that?" Percy asked. "Couldn't you have just knocked her out or something?"

"That's my last resort," Al said. "You know I'm all about peace."

"You guys know I can hear you right?" Mariah suddenly said.

"Perrrcyyyy!" Al whined.

"Ugh, fine." Percy groaned walking behind Mariah. "Wanna go to a party?"

"No."

"Wanna go to a party?"

"No."

"Wanna go to a party?"

"No."

"Party?"

"No."

"Party?"

"No!"

"Party?"

"NO!"

"Party?"

"Alright! Jesus fucking Christ you annoying little prick!" she yelled slamming her book closed. "Damn I'll go. But you're coming with us."

"Why should I?" Percy asked sitting up. "I've got training tonight, we're supposed to be running the courses you know."

"With your excellent skills, you can afford to miss a week of training and still be better than any of those soldiers." Al remarked. "Besides, when's the last time you had fun?"

"Hey I have fun all the time," Percy argued. "Like when I get to shoot the enemy in different parts of his body, and if they don't die I get to tourture them by any means necessary." Both Al and Mariah gave Percy a disturbed look before they both dragged him out of the room talking about shopping for what they would wear.

_End Flashback_

"Sounds like fun," Huey said sarcastically. "When do we get to the part about my mother's death?"

"Eager to hear the gruesome tale?" Dr. X asked. "Too bad, this is an entire story and you need to hear it. But for your sake I'll fast forward to 2 years later, the day I began to hate my best friend."

"I'm sure I remember this story," Grandad said. "The day that the big announcement was made."

_Flashback _

_June 23__rd__, 1996, the house of Percy and Mariah Johnson _

"How does it feel to be promoted to General?" a younger Robert Freeman asked 22-year-old Percy.

"I'm not allowed to talk about my work you know," Percy laughed at his drunken father figure.

"No need for secrets!" 21-year-old drunk Al laughed. "We're all good pals here, hell I'll tell you a secret of my own." She pulled Percy close and whispered in his ear "One time, I did some things with another girl." She then began to laugh uncontrollably as she pulled Percy into a headlock.

"Al, you know how strong you are." Percy complained. "You're gonna end up breaking my neck."

"Right sorry," Al slurred. "Don't want to kill the groom after all! Major buzzkill."

"True, after all I just got married ten minutes ago." Percy laughed, he then looked up and saw Mariah staring at him from the top step. "And there's the person I married." Al turned and looked at Mariah with a slight frown on her face.

"I'm goin' outside," she muttered pushing past Percy.

"Why hello there," Percy said extending his hand. "And who might this lovely lady be?"

"Oh stop it," Mariah giggled pecking him on the cheek. "You know it's almost time to make the announcement."

"Huh? Oh yeah." Percy said. "Are you sure, you know Robert isn't all that stable right now and he might kill me if he found out you were-"

"Percival Howard Johnson," Mariah said jokingly. "You get your fine ass up and tell everyone our announcement."

"Yes dear," Percy said as he cleared his throat loudly. "Excuse me everyone." All of the guests, the families of the two, went silent. "We wanted to wait until this day to inform you all," Percy said nervously. "My new wife, Mariah, is currently pregnant with our first child." The entire family erupted in cheers and 'congratulations' for them. "Oh lord ima be a grandaddy!" Robert cried. As the crowed rushed to Mariah for questions, Percy snuck off to find Al standing on the balcony staring at the ocean in front of her.

"Al," Percy said in a serious tone. "Have you done what I asked?"

"Yeah, yeah," Al said. "Right before she got up today."

Percy sighed and stood next to Al before leaning on the balcony. "I can't believe they're making me do this," he said. "They don't even know the side effects, what if something happens to her or my child?"

"You had no choice, you can't refuse orders from the Council." Al said noncholantly. "Besides, I originallly created the thing just for her so she should be fine." Percy sighed once more.

"I don't even know what I joined this organization for," he said.

"Probably for the same reason as I did," Al sighed. "Well we're in, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Very true," Percy agreed. "So, are you coming back in or what?"

"In a minute," Al said taking another sip of her beer. "You go ahead and go to your wife." She kissed Percy on the cheek as he left her alone on the balcony, once she was alone she found that a tear was slowly falling down her face. "You idiot," she told herself as more began to pour down her face. "You damned idiot."

_End Flashback_

"You injected my daughter with some kind of untested expiriment?" Grandad asked as everyone could hear the anger in his voice.

"It was tested," Dr. X said. "Just not on a human before."

"But why did it have to be my mother?" Huey asked. "Why not use some random woman to test your drug on?"

"Because of her blood," Dr. X told him calmly. "You see sometime around her highschool years she developed a rare blood disease called _skineosis. _This particular disease causes the blood cells within the body to explode on different occasions, as the cells explode they are replaced with new weaker blood cells and the process continues. The disease is not terminal, but it is very painful and agonizing. Over the years in my studying I tried to develop a cure for her, but all my projects failed. Then came project X, while not permanent cure it could slow down and minumize the exploding and regenerating cells process. I had also had another purpose for it, I inplanted my DNA within the substance in hopes that Mariah would not only get her cure but even get all of my abilities I possessed. However….."

"When she got pregnant with me, the substance didn't transfer to her but instead me." Huey finished. "But wouldn't that make me…."

"My son? Possibly. It is true that Mariah and Percy conceived you but I provided you with the necessary DNA that made you into who you are today." Dr. X sipped her drink once more. "Now, are you satisfied with my story?"

"Not quite, you're leaving a lot out." Huey said.

"Like how Mariah died?" Dr. X asked.

"No I know that," Huey said. "She was killed in a house fire."

"Do you know who started that house fire?" Dr. X asked. Huey gave her a dark look as he noticed Dr. X clench her glass. "It was those damn bastards….."

_Flashback_

_November 17__th__, 2000, a house in Chiacago_

"Mommy?" 4-year-old Huey Percival Freeman said. "Wiley won't go to sleep."

"Bad dweam," 2-year-old Riley whined.

"Oh you two," 26-year-old Mariah sighed picking her children up. "You want to sleep with me?"

Both boys nodded as their mother carried them to their room. "Mommy," Huey asked as they climbed into the covers with her. "When's Daddy coming back?"

"I don't know sweetie," Mariah said. "Daddy said he could be gone for at least a year but it could be even longer."

"What's a year?" Riley asked.

Mariah chuckled and hugged her boys "Not long at all."

Meanwhile as the family slept in their room two people stood outside of the home. "You have to do this," Al whispered to Percy. "I know, I love them too, but the Council-"

"The Council can go to hell for all I care," Percy growled. "I refuse to kill my only family because _your _expiriment went wrong."

Al sighed and rubbed the back of her head before saying "Well then we have to get them out of their reach, fast. Question is how?"

"I don't know," Percy said. "But I-"

"Well, well, well." A voice said. "What do we have here?" Percy and Al turned to see two people standing in front of them.

"You," Percy growled. "What are you doing here…Harold."

"Why visiting of course," Harold told him. "And by the way, I go by Mystery Man in public. Isn't that right dear?"

"Of course snookums," The Mistress said. "Now exactly what were you two sneaking around doing?"

Percy whipped out a magnum from his sleeve and pointed it at them. "Stay away from here," he warned.

"Oh poo," The Mistress faked whined. "He's gonna resist."

"I'll handle it," Mystery Man grinned cracking his knuckles.

"And I'll have a chat with the little bitch," The Mistress said.

"Percy we can't fight right here." Al said. "We'd be jepordizing the-"

Percy didn't listen and began to fire wildly at the Mystery Man who jumped behind a rock. "That idiot never keeps his head intact when he's angry," Al groaned as she turned to the Mistress who was staring at her nails. "Well?"

"Hmm? Oh I don't fight right away, I like to surprise my enemy." She said.

"Surprise your enemy? What the heck are you-"

In a flash the Mistress was already right in Al's face. "S-Shit," Al groaned as she was thrown back hard into the house.

"Your aim has gotten shotty Percy!" Harold grinned as he hid behind the car. "Your name IS Percival now right? You've changed your name so many times its hard to keep up."

"You bastard!" Percy growled as he started assembling his assault rifle. At that moment inside the house Mariah had awoken to all the commotion that was going on and so did her children.

"Mommy what's that noise?" Huey groaned. Mariah slowly inched toward the window and peeked out noticing everything happening in the front yard.

"Percy? Al?" she whispered. "And who are those other two?"

Meanwhile outside the house Percy had just emptied another round and was searching for another firearm, Mystery Man used the opening and charged at Percy knocking him into the brick house. "That's yer problem," Mystery Man grinned. "While yer a great shot and all, yer not too good at hand to hand combat."

"Hmph," Percy said. "Shows how much you know."

He jumped up and threw a few easily dodged punches at the Mystery Man before he got punched hard in the face, then in the gut. "Percy!" Al said. "Damn him, I don't have time to deal with you!" She did a few backflips before pushing herself off the wall of the house and charging back at the Mistress.

"You're good," the Mistress said. "But you aren't focused, no you're too worried about your comrade. That's where my advantage comes in." The Mistress dodged Al's attack and countered by kicking Al hard in the abdomen area into a tree and knocking her out.

"One down," Mystery Man said slamming his fist into Percy's already battered face. "One to go." He grabbed Percy by the shirt and dragged him over to one of his discarded firearms, Mystery Man then picked it up and held it firm to Percy's face. "I'll take care of yeh," he said as Percy gave him a dark glare. "Then I'll take care of the first project X before I-"

"Percy!" a voice cried. Percy's eyes got wider as they darted behind him.

"Mariah," he spoke as the Mystery Man's grin got bigger.

"Well," he said. "So this is project X, quite the looker now ain't she?"

"Percy, what's going on?" Mariah asked taking a step foreward.

"Stay back!" Percy ordered. "Get the kids and get out of here!"

"Kids? Awwwwww!" The Mistress cooed. "I wanna see them, they must be so beautiful!"

"Mommy?" a voice squeaked from inside the house.

"No!" Percy quickly tried to get out of the Mystery Man's grasp but he was too strong.

"Don't fight," Mystery Man said. "I'm not gonna kill yeh, not today anyway."

He then threw Percy away and turned to Mariah who was backing away into her house. "Mariah!" Percy tried to help but the Mistress appeared and pounced on top of him.

"Ah ah ah," he said.

"Sorry bout this," the Mystery Man said as he backed Mariah into the wall. "But I can't very well have two project X's runnin' around now can I." He pointed the weapon right at her face as Percy threw the Mistress off him and ran toward them as fast as he could, but the Mistress got right back up and tackled him to the ground again this time tying him with rope.

"There, now you can't struggle anymore." She laughed.

"Percy!" Mariah screamed as the Mystery Man's crazy laugh was heard.

"Mariah!" Percy cried trying to break free. A loud gunshot silenced everyone.

"Ughh," Al groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "What? Percy?"

She stood saw Percy with his face buried into a limp familiar body, she also noticed the blood running down Percy's hands and the body's nightgown. "M-Mariah?" she gasped covering her mouth with a hand. "No…no…"

_End Flashback_

"To cover all tracks we retrieved you two and burned the house down with Mariah's body inside." Dr. X explained. "The Council then thought it best they claim me and your father dead, they believed that too many questions would be asked." Dr. X then drank the last bit of her beverage.

"So it was the Mystery Man that killed our mother?" Huey asked.

"Yes," Dr. X told him. "I wanted to find him, to get some revenge for what he did but I can see that you have already taken care of that."

"Shit, if ida known he killed mah moms he woulda neva lasted as long as he did!" Riley claimed.

"I've got a question," Huey said. "What happened to Percy?"

"I….." Dr. X turned her head. "I can't reveal that information."

"Okay then where is he now?"

"Can't say."

"Hmph," Huey glared at her. "You've wasted my time." He slammed his glass down and left the resturant.

"Don't worry Dr…..I mean Al." Grandad said. "I'm thankful for what you told me, I feel a bit bettah knowing the truth."

Dr. X smiled and said "Thank you."

"Well, it's time we go." Grandad said as he and Riley got up to leave.

"Before you go," Dr. X grabbed Grandad's hand and placed something in it before closing a fist around it. "Give that to Huey will you?" Grandad nodded and left her alone, he then met Huey outside leaning against the car and staring up at the moon.

"Huey….." he sighed.

**A/N: Been a while eh? I think this decent sized chapter makes up for it, tell me in a review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: Huey's goodbye**

"Riley I dunno if dis a good idea," Cindy said as they pulled into the dark parking lot only lit by a streetlight.

"Come on C-Murph, he cain't just lock himself up like dis, it's time he moved on mane." Riley said. "Even if I gatta drag da nigga out." Riley hopped out of the car with his girlfriend as they strode up to the huge mansion. "ED!" Riley yelled banging on the door. "Ed get yo ass out here right now nigga!" The door opened revealing a butler holding a tray.

"Master Edward is in his room at the moment you may-"

"Get outta mah way Alfred." Riley said pushing past him.

"I've told you time and time again, my name's Winston!" the butler groaned. "Miss McPhearson, however do you put up with such rudeness?"

"Ay, ya gatta love da attitude, it's really sexy." Cindy said walking past the butler who just rolled his eyes.

"Ed, if you don't answer dis door, ima bust it down." Riley warned calmly. When he got no answer he walked backwards a bit before whipping out his .45 weapon. "One," Riley said. "Two..." "Three!" Cindy suddenly yelled kicking the door off the hinges. Riley looked at Cindy with a raised eyebrow before shaking his head and walking into the room. "Ed, get yo ass up and...oh my god." Riley froze at the sight he saw in his friend's room, it was completely dark besides the flickering light of the TV, on the bed were piles of discarded clothing and food, the walls were decorated with holes, and right in the middle of the floor was a young man in his 20's staring at . The man was unrecognizeable, his hair reached the middle of his back, his eyes were gray and dull, his body was so thin it looked breakable, and he had a very dark 5 o'clock shadow.

"Who da fuck is that?" Riley asked.

"I think it's...Ed?" Cindy told Riley walking behind the man. "Ed? Ed dat you?"

"My name's Edward..." the man spoke softly. "The lonely lonely Edward, doomed to die alone in this room never to be thought of again..." Riley's facial expression turned to one as if he were watching someone stab kitten's to death.

"Ed it's me...yo nigga C-Murph." Cindy said. "What da hell happened to yo ass?" Ed didn't answer, he just turned his gaze back to the wall and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Ed!" Riley yelled turning the light on. "Get up mane, da fuck is wrong wit yo ass. Ya actin' like some emo white boy, come on man dat ain't you! Yo supposed to be at old ladies mistakin' them for terrorists or beatin' little boys thinkin' dey stole somethin' from me!"

"That Edward is dead," Ed said. "He died along with his whole life Rummy."

"Ay I know dis is a serious situation, but Ed dat was gay."

"Bruh," Cindy said kneeling next to him. "Rummy's dead Ed, ain't nuthin' goan change dat. 'Specially not if ya just sulkin' around fo da rest of yo life. What would Rummy say ta dat?"

"We'll never know 'cause he's dead," Ed told her.

"And dat's why you need to get up and find da bastards dat did it!" Riley said slamming his fist into his open hand. "Revenge mane!"

"We need you," Cindy told him. "We need all da help we can get." Ed was silent for a while before he turned back to the ground.

"Ed-"

"Forget it Reezy," Cindy said standing up. "Da man's lost his fire, he ain't no gud to us no mo'."

Riley stared at his longtime friend and sighed before turning to leave the room along with Cindy. Ed stared at the ground a little longer before he heard the sound of a car starting, he looked out his window and watched as Cindy and Riley drove away, he then stopped when he heard a faint sound in his room. "Who's there?" he asked looking around. When he heard nothing he shrugged to himself and went to close his door unaware of the eye watching him from his window.

* * *

"I still say we should dragged him back wit us!" Riley growled.

"Dat wouldn't have accomplished nuthin'." Cindy said. "He gats ta overcome dis himself, hopefully he does cuz we need him."

Riley nodded in agreement. "So anyway, whut I wanna know is what have you an' Huey been up to?" Cindy was so caught off guard she swerved a bit and nearly hit another car before quickly maneuvering out of the way.

"What are you talking about?" she said quickly. "We haven't been up ta nuttin...I-I mean-"

"Chill out," Riley said. "I wuz talkin' about what yaw been up to about da research on ol' girl."

"O-Oh that," Cindy said. "We ain't found nuttin fo real, just dat ol' book Huey keep readin'."

"Aw...wait watchu thank I wuz talkin' about?" Riley asked suspiciously.

"Huh? Nothing!" Cindy said. Riley narrowed his eyes knowing something else was up, every time Cindy spoke proper something was up.

"Iight, whateva." he said. "Ay hol up dere's sumbody in da road!"

"Huh? Da fuck are you-" Cindy turned back to the road and her eyes widened at the sight of a little girl standing in the middle of the road. "Oh shit!" Cindy slammed her foot onto the brakes and tried to avoid the girl, in doing so she skid off the road and slammed into a tree. "God damn it," Cindy groaned pushing the airbag out of her face. "You good Reezy?"

"Yea I'm straight," Riley said rubbing his head.

"Ima go check on dat lil gurl," Cindy said jumping out of the car and walking into the street, she stopped when she saw that no one was there. "What the...I know dere wuz a lil gurl right here." Cindy frantically looked around and found nothing on the scene, she scratched her head and turned back to the car wreck. "Damn, Ma's gonna be heated when she see dis." she groaned to herself. "I guess I'll call Huey an..." She stopped and gulped. "Maybe dat's a bad idea. Reezy you gat yo fone?"

"Yea why?"

"Call yo brotha and tell him ta come pick us up."

"Why nigga? Ain't yo fone workin?"

"N-Nah I dropped it in da toilet earlier."

"But just a minute ago-"

"Just call da nigga!"

"Iight, damn." Riley said getting his phone. "Shit, damn bitch thank she can run me like dat."

* * *

"Ugh, fine I'll be there in a minute." Huey said hanging up. "I'll be right back Jazmine, Cindy crashed her car into a tree and now they need me to pick them up."

"Mmm, are they alright?" Jazmine asked lazily as she rolled over in her bed.

"They should be," Huey sighed. "Damn idiots makin' me get up in the middle of the night."

Jazmine yawned and threw the covers over her head. "Well I'm going back to sleep," she said. "If you need anything just do whatever you want, as long as it doesn't get in my hair."

Huey rolled his eyes and removed the covers a bit to kiss Jazmine on her forehead, he then grabbed his keys and headed out of the room. Just as he began down the steps he was stopped by his Grandad asking "Huey?"

"Yeah it's me, I'm just going to pick up your dumb grandson." Huey said. "You need anything while I'm out?"

"No it's just..." Grandad clutched his hand over an object.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," Grandad said. "Just be careful, alright?"

"I'm just goin' to pick up my brother," Huey said heading down the steps. "But I'll be careful, get some sleep Grandad." Grandad nodded as Huey slammed the door behind him, he then unclenched his hands over the object and stared at it before letting out a sigh. "Now where did Riley say they crashed at?" Huey said to himself as he drove down the dark empty road.

"If I remember correctly Riley had said, and I quote, get yo bitch ass out here now we at da place where I fought dese niggas for sellin' me da wrong dope I needed."

Huey gasped and looked into his mirror noticing a person sitting in the backseat, quickly he slammed his foot onto the gas immediately stopping the car. When he went to grab his katana he felt something cold touch the back of his head as he heard a loud click.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the person said. "Come on Huey, to be in S.C.A.R you have to be quicker than that."

"Eli, how many times have I told you to stop spying on me?" Huey growled. "And how long have you been in my car?"

"About five hours I think," Eli said. "And sorry about the whole sneaking thing, gotta keep up my rep you know."

"What do you want?" Huey asked.

"You still haven't answered our invitation," Eli said. "Time's running out, each day the Mistress and her crew get one step closer to elimating you and your family. I think it's time we began our little alliance don't you think?"

Huey sat there silently thinking it over. "I've thought about it for the past few weeks," Huey told him. "At first I was going to decline your offer straight out, but you're right Eli. The Mistress is about ten steps ahead of me and it's time I caught up, if I do join you I'll only do it on two conditions."

"And that is?"

"One, I will NOT lose contact with any parts of my family. Especially my fiancee and my son."

"Understood. And the second condition?"

Huey turned to Eli giving him a hard look. "I want to know exactly what happened to Percy Johnson." Eli grinned widely at that.

* * *

"That's how it's going to happen," Huey said as he stood in front of Cindy, Riley, Jazmine, Tom, Sarah, and Grandad. "I'll be gone, for how long I don't know. But in my absence I'll still need you all to find out more about what we're up against."

"I just don't get it," Jazmine said her eyes welling a bit with tears. "Why are you leaving me?"

"I have to, S.C.A.R can show me things I don't know about myself." Huey said. "And from what I've gathered with the information about Eli and my father, S.C.A.R can give us a huge advantage in this war."

"B-But Huey, I need you here. We ALL need you!" Jazmine said as she began to cry.

"She's right cuz, witout you ain't no way we stand a chance if dey attack again." Cindy said.

"Please Huey think about your us, think about your family." Sarah told him.

"I am," Huey told them. "Don't you get it? S.C.A.R made me into everything I am now, therefore they know everything I could do. Who knows, maybe they gave me the ability to fly! I'll never know unless I take this chance."

"Huey I have to agree with the women here," Tom said. "I don't see-"

"Enough!" Everyone jumped at the sound of Riley yelling. "Da hell is wrong wit u niggas?" Riley asked them. "Mah brotha gats ta do dis, if it were any of yaw you'd do da same thang."

"He's right, my boy knows what he's doing." Grandad said. "That's why he told us beforehand instead of leaving without an explanation. What he needs is our support, not all of us clinging onto him."

"Robert surely you of all people should agree with us," Sarah said.

"Normally I would," Grandad told them. "But after watching these events unfold over the past few years, I've come to realize that Huey is gonna do it whether we agree or not. That's why I've decided to give my support of his choice, he's a grown man now and it's time we treated him as such." Sarah rubbed her temples and sighed.

"Fine," she said. "I'll support your decision."

"Me too," Tom told him. "Though I strongly advise you at least try to keep in contact, Jazmine will have a fit if you don't."

"That's the plan," Huey said looking to Cindy who gave him a scowl.

"Whateva," she said. "Just don't come back actin' all brand new, ya know how much I hate dat shit." Huey rolled his eyes and finally looked at Jazmine.

"What about you?" he asked softly.

"I..." Jazmine shook her head. "No Huey, I can't...I just..." She got up and ran to her room covering her mouth.

"Jazmine," Huey groaned as he followed her up the stairs and into the room. "Jazmine please. You know I need your support more than anyone's."

"Huey you can't keep doing this," Jazmine said.

"Doing what? Protecting you? I'm sorry but I always protect what I love." Huey said.

"Huey I know you don't think I get what you're saying but I do," Jazmine sobbed. "I really do, but still you're doing things so fast, with no concern for how I feel."

"Jazmine look at me," Huey said grabbing her shoulders and turning her tear covered eyes toward him. "I know I seem like I don't care, but you have to believe me when I say that I'm doing all of this for you. For us, I want to get through the rest of high school without watching my back everywhere I go, I want our wedding ceremony to go exactly as you have dreamed since you were a naive little kid without having to worry about being ambushed by a maniac, I want our son to grow up with BOTH of his parents in a normal loving environment instead of having his father fighting against someone every day. But the only way to achieve this is to destroy the Mistress just like we did the Mystery Man all those years ago, and only S.C.A.R can help me get that far."

Jazmine looked at her fiancee and wiped her eyes. "It's not fair," she said. "I want to slap you so hard right now and force you to stay with me, but every time you look at me like that while giving me a speech it's always impossible to say no to you."

Huey gave her a small smirk and kissed her jaw.

"I'll support you, but you HAVE to contact me whenever you can. Daddy's right, I'll literally go crazy if I don't see you every once in a while."

"It's a deal then."

"I love you," Jazmine said pulling him close.

"I love you too," Huey said.

"Then prove it to me," Jazmine began giggling. "The best way you know how." She pulled him into a hard passionate kiss while Huey began working on getting her clothes off.

"Yo!" came Riley's voice as they broke apart. "Are yaw 'bout ta fuck up dere? Cuz if so den let me get my Ipod out of there fo' somthin' nasty be all over da screen!"

Huey gave Jazmine a look as she shrugged her shoulders and said "Fuck 'em."

* * *

The next day Huey got up early, Eli told him that there was no need to pack anything so he got himself ready quickly. As he sat at the table awaiting his ride, Cindy appeared wearing nothing but a robe that was easily sliding off her shoulders.

"So, ya leaving dis early?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah."

"You say bye to yo kid?"

"Not yet but I will, though I don't see the point. It's not like I'm leaving forever."

"So you say," Cindy said grabbing a can of beer out of the fridge. "You haven't said anything to Jazmine about...you know."

"The kiss? No, I haven't even said anything to you about it." Huey said.

"Right, right." Cindy sipped the beer and eyed him. "Well we gotta tell her eventually."

"And Riley, but not now. She's already got too much to worry about, with me leaving for who knows how long." Huey said.

"I know, just...well take care of yoself." Cindy said. "You may not think it, but I care about you a lot too. You're like a lame ass big brotha."

"Hmph," was all Huey said as Cindy turned to leave.

Huey sat at the table for a while before getting up and walking toward Riley's room. Of course Riley was nowhere to be found, but right there sleeping in his crib was his little boy. "I'll be back," Huey said running his knuckle down his baby's face.

"Da...da..." Michael sighed in his sleep.

Huey was a bit shocked but grinned as he placed a kiss on his boy's head, he then felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and looked at the text he got. "He's here," Huey said as he prepared to walk out the door.

"Huey!" Grandad stopped him.

"Yeah?" Huey asked but before he could completely turn around he caught a small box.

"It's a gift, from Dr. X." Grandad said. "You don't have to look at it yet, but when you get the chance..."

"Will do Grandad," Huey said. "Take care, tell the family I love them."

"I've already got Riley's response for you," Grandad said. "Nigga you gay." Huey chuckled a bit before letting the door close behind him leaving Grandad alone. "Mariah if you could see him today," Grandad said as he walked off. Huey immediately met Eli right in front of his house, he was wearing a black outfit with black glasses.

"What's with the Men in Black get up?" Huey asked.

"Thought it looked cool," Eli said. "Now let's get going shall we?"

He pressed a button on his phone and waited. Huey looked into the air and saw a black jet speeding toward them, it stopped on a dime right in front of them and lowered to the ground. "Huey, I'd like you to meet Agent Sadie." Eli said.

"Call me DeeDee," DeeDee said. "It's what everyone at the agency calls me."

Huey climbed into the jet and got a quick look at the girl's chest, immediately he knew why the agents referred to her as 'DD'. "So where are we headed?" Huey asked.

"To S.C.A.R's main base, there you'll meet your trainers as well as your squad mates." Eli said.

"Squad mates?" Huey asked.

"DeeDee, you know the way." Eli said.

"Alright, hang on!" DeeDee said as she pressed a button making the jet fly at top speed.

"Huey my friend," Eli said with a grin. "You're gonna love S.C.A.R."

**A/N: Exciting isn't it? I'm trying to make a good acronym for SCAR, if any of you would like you'd be more than welcome to help. Also I could use some good OC's if any of you are interested in that, well lemme know in a review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, welcome to chapter ten. First I wanna thank Cruella De 'Chelle for supplying me with a great OC and Youngkong313 for helping me with the SCAR acronym. Anyway onto the chapter. **

**Chapter ten: Welcome to S.C.A.R**

"Come on Mikey, it's bottle time. You're gonna start growing your teeth soon and I don't want you biting me." Jazmine said as she held the bottle in front of Mikey's face who just turned his head to avoid it. "Ugh you're so stubborn, I have no idea where you get that from." Jazmine sighed as she sat up. Mikey began making noises as he reached for his mother's chest but was unable to get any further than the seat he was strapped in. "No Mikey," Jazmine said holding up the bottle. "You drink from this now." Mikey looked at his mother for a few seconds before letting out a loud wail.

"Mikeyyy," Jazmine whined. "Ugh fine, you can have my breasts but tomorrow you're drinking from the bottle." Mikey stopped crying when Jazmine picked him up and exposed her left breast letting him have at it, it was this moment when she heard the doorbell ring. "Hmm, I wonder who that could be." she said getting up and heading to the door, when she opened it she found that no one was there. There was only a package labeled 'For Mrs. Freeman, a gift from Delia'. "Who's Delia?" Jazmine wondered picking up the package.

* * *

"Hmph, when exactly do we get to this secret base?" Huey asked impatiently.

"Just be honored you're being allowed at the main headquarters." Eli said. "Most of us have to work at different bases, such as myself. I'm normally stationed at the base under the Eiffel Tower but I've been messing with you so much that I've been transferred to here with you."

"I see," Huey said. "And what about these squad mates of mine? The only team I have is the one back home."

"Trust me, as 'efficient' as your team is back at home, these guys are trained professionals and you'll find they won't be so easy to smack around as your brother. Ahh, we're arriving at the port." Huey looked ahead and saw what appeared to be a small outhouse in the middle of nowhere. DeeDee landed the jet right in front of a man who Huey would immediately believed to belong with the KKK.

"This is the spot," DeeDee said. "See you Eli, I've gotta get back to the airbase pronto."

"Thanks for the lift DeeDee," Eli told her. "Anytime, also it was nice meeting you Huey."

"Mmhm," Huey grumbled. As the jet flew off Huey and Eli walked up to the country man.

"Howdy," the man said. "I reckon yer not from 'round these parts are ya?"

"Eli-"

"Don't let looks deceive you Huey," Eli said. "Agent Bumpkin, meet Huey Freeman, the living Project X."

"So this is feller the Commander injected that ol' city medicine into?" Agent Bumpkin said.

"Julius, cut the country act. You're from New York." Eli said.

"Aww damn it Eli, always gotta ruin my mojo." Julius groaned. "Here's the promo code, the Kira is expecting you."

"Thanks," Eli took the card and led Huey toward the shack. He quickly took one look around before pressing his hand on the door.

"Agent Elijah Trumbone recognized, promo?" a voice said.

Eli held the card up as a red light shined over it. "Promo code recognized, access granted." The door opened letting the two of them in, Huey expected an elevator like in the movies but the inside looked exactly like a regular outhouse. There were even some...presents in the toilet.

"Don't tell me this is my station," Huey said scrunching his nose. "Agent Eli to main headquarters, requesting entrance."

"Request granted," another voice said. Huey felt the outhouse shake a bit then it stopped, he opened the door and froze at what he saw. No longer was he in the middle of nowhere, instead it was at some kind of military base.

"Welcome," Eli said. "To the Strike Control Alpha Recon main headquarters."

"So that's what it stood for," Huey said looking around, he spotted Dr. X talking with a male wearing a variation of her lab coat. When she finished she looked over to Huey and waved for him to come here. Huey gave her a glare but walked toward her anyway.

"I see you've finally shown yourself around here," Dr. X said. "I didn't expect to see you so soon." Huey scowled as Eli intervened.

"We're actually here to meet with Kira." Eli said. "Have you by any chance seen her?"

"Oh Kira? She's over there arguing with the soda machine again." Dr. X pointed to a girl that looked no older than 10 punching and kicking the machine while yelling expletives.

"Yo, Kira." Eli greeted. "We've arrived, are you-"

"GODDAMMIT, GIVE ME MY FUCKING DR. PEPPER OR I'LL SMASH YOU!" Kira screamed picking up the machine and tossing it onto one of the workers.

"U-Uh," Eli said as both he and Huey gave her a look. "K-Kira I-"

"What?" Kira growled turning around. "Eli? Where have you been, you were supposed to meet me hours ago!"

"Yeah we're kinda late and-" Eli didn't get to finish as Kira's fist collided with his face sending him flying into the wall.

"How dare you make a lady wait on you?"

_I wouldn't exactly call you a lady, _Huey thought.

"Damn it Kira, I think you've broken it this time." Eli groaned holding his nose.

"Serves you right, next time make sure you're on time." Kira growled. She then turned to Huey. "And who are you?"

"Hmph, what's it to you?" Huey asked.

"Oh I see, a tough guy eh?" Kira grinned cracking her knuckles. "I like your type, it's always fun to show you just how 'tough' you are."

"Kira!" Eli stepped in front of them. "This isn't a normal rookie, this is Huey Freeman. The living Project X."

Kira arched an eyebrow and looked at Huey up and down. "Hmph, you're not all that special." she said. "The way people talk about you around here I was expecting something much more interesting."

"He's actually pretty talented when you-"

WHAM! Kira slammed her foot into Eli's face. "I don't need YOU to explain anything," Kira said, she then turned to Huey. "You. Come with me, you're supposed to have a meeting with the Vice-Commander."

"Fine," Huey said as he followed her.

"Huey, when you're done meet me back at this spot so I can show you to your squad barracks." Huey gave him a thumbs up as he followed Kira, as he walked he noticed out of the corner of his eye a certain man staring down at him. He had spikey white hair and wore a black robe with an eyepatch over his right eye. "Hmmm," he said. "So that's the living Project X. Very interesting I must say."

* * *

Jazmine climbed out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body, she was already missing Huey as the shower didn't seem the same without him. As she wrapped her towel around her head she sniffed her arms and sighed. "Those new products that came in the mail are wonderful," she sighed. "I guess Delia is some kind of entrepreneur trying to sell things. I just might have to subscribe to her products." Jazmine quickly put on her pink nightgown and went into her room flopping on the bed taking a big sniff. "Still smells like Huey," she sighed wrapping the covers around herself. "I hope he's doing okay." As she began to drift to sleep, she didn't feel nor did she notice the tiny parts of her skin as they began to change.

* * *

"Here we are," Kira said as they stood in front of the door. "A fair warning, when you talk with the Vice-Commander you speak clearly and with respect."

"Whatever let's just get this over with," Huey said.

"Listen here," Kira growled glaring at Huey. "I don't know where you came from and quite frankly I don't care, you're at S.C.A.R now and you talk to the high-ups with respect. If you don't I can't see you lasting here very long."

With that Kira walked off and began yelling at one of the workers about how the machine was broken. Huey rolled his eyes and opened the door, he was met with a big chair turned away from him. "Huey," the person in the chair said. "We finally meet, welcome. Please have a seat." Huey narrowed his eyes and sat in the chair.

"I was told to come here," he told the Vice-Commander. "For what reason I still don't know."

"Just a meet and greet," the Vice-Commander said. "Since you're going to be stationed here we'll be seeing a lot of one another, Mr. Freeman." When the chair turned Huey was a bit surprised to see Dr. X sitting there. "Hello Huey, I'll be mentoring you here." Dr. X beamed as Huey face palmed himself. "Anyway, let's get down to business." Dr. X grinned. "Let's see what squad suits you..."

"I'd rather not," Huey said. "I'm not too good on meeting people, it took me almost five years to warm up to Jazmine. And I'm still a bit iffy about Riley after 16 years."

"That's too bad," Dr. X said as she looked through her computer. "Here at S.C.A.R we're all about teamwork, and you'll have to be able to work with your team if you're to be ready for this upcoming war."

"War?" Huey asked.

"Ahh, here's an interesting fit." Dr. X said. "Squad 4, yeah that's right up your alley."

"Ugh fine," Huey said. "I'll go along with this, but I won't make any promises about getting along with anyone."

"Fair enough," Dr. X said. "Okay, Eli will show you to the barracks where you'll receive your uniform and badge. After that you're free to mingle or whatever but I suggest getting a good night's rest, tomorrow we start the first parts of your tests."

"Tests huh, sounds wonderful." Huey said sarcastically.

He got up and left the room, as he did Dr. X sighed to herself and dug into her desk pulling out an old photo. As Huey walked through the halls he couldn't help but be slightly amazed, this place has been around for however long it's been around and no one has known about it. Or maybe the government had known all along, it wouldn't be the first time they had hid things.

"Hmph, damn government." Huey growled to himself.

"So you get assigned yet?" Eli asked suddenly appearing.

"Yeah," Huey said completely unfazed. "Squad 4."

Eli stopped for a second. "S-Squad 4?" Eli asked. "Did you do something to make the Vice-Commander angry?"

"Not that I know of," Huey told him.

"Well that's odd." Eli said. "She must be really testing you then if she put you in Squad 4."

"Who's testing who?" a new voice asked. The two boys turned to see a glowing light mocha colored female with sandy brown hair that cuts into a mid length bob, her brown eyes focused onto the both of them. "Hey Eli, who's the new guy?" the girl asked.

"Oh him? This is the living Project X, Huey Freeman."

"Really now?" the girl asked a bit surprised. "Hmm, didn't expect a brother to be the famous living Project X. Welcome to the team, my name's Michiru Vedo, call me Michi."

"Hmph," Huey said as he walked off.

"Not a man of many words is he?" Michi asked Eli.

"You're lucky you got the grunt," Eli said as he walked rushed to keep up with Huey. "Can you be any less sociable?"

"I don't like meeting people," Huey said. "I'm here to learn about what I am and what I can do that's it."

"Heh, I have no idea how your family puts up with you." Eli said.

"They manage," Huey told him. "Are we there yet?"

"Actually yes," Eli said. "Welcome to Squad 4 barracks, good luck."

"So what do I-" Huey turned to see that Eli was nowhere in sight. "Weird. Oh well, let's do this." Huey grabbed the doorknob and turned it opening the door.

* * *

"Mmm," Jazmine stirred as she began to wake. "My head." She stood and headed to the bathroom to wash her face, but once she got to the mirror in her room she stopped.

"What the..." she stared at herself. "Oh my god."

Her body had gone through some major changes in her sleep. She was taller, about 5'9 now instead of her former 5'2 self. The small body fat, which she of course overreacted to, was completely gone as her stomach was now flat and kinda hard. She was toned, sexily toned, and her legs looked a bit longer.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "That is not my ass!"

She put her hands on the ass she never thought she had, granted she had a nice ass at first but now it was much more perfect. Almost like Cindy's she dared to say. "I've got the body I've always wanted," she beamed. "And I've still got these bad girls as well." she poked her breasts that really didn't change at all, they were still big. "Wait 'til Huey gets a look at me." she said picking up her tooth brush. "He's really gonna-" SNAP! Jazmine's electric toothbrush snapped in two as she looked at it. "That's weird," she said. "That was a brand new one too, hmm." She began to clench and unclench a fist staring at them as if she couldn't recognize her own hands. "What's happened to me?" she asked confused.

**A/N: Kinda short chapter huh? Anyway review for me, I still need more OC's if u wanna help. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A "warm" welcome**

Huey stared into the room, it was completely empty, no trace of anyone being there. "Hmph must be on break," Huey said. Just as he stepped one foot into the room something sharp flew past him barely missing his face. Huey quickly dodged the next three sharp objects moving toward him before ducking behind a counter. "What the hell?" he said. "What kind of welcome is this?" Huey reached into his pocket to pull out his magnum but he felt something very sharp touch his Adam's apple.

"Move a single inch and I cut your Adam's apple in half." a voice told him. It was definitley female, a hint of a french accent but it wasn't too thick.

"Who are you?" Huey growled.

"I should ask you the same," the girl told him. "What business do you have in our barracks?"

"I don't have to answer to you," Huey said as he threw a kick, the girl dodged and did a few backflips until she stood straight up. By the time she did Huey was already heading toward her with his katana, the blades clashed as the two opponents held their faces close to one another. "Interesting weapon," Huey said. "A giant shuriken blade, I've only seen them in cartoons." The girl said nothing, she just did another backflip so that she was a good distance from Huey, she then threw her weapon. _It's coming fast, she must have incredible strength to throw a weapon that big. _Huey thought. Unable to dodge, he tried to block the weapon with his katana but it kept spinning pushing him back into the wall. The girl used that opportunity to throw a few kunai blades at Huey pinning his clothes to the wall. The shuriken finally stopped spinning but Huey was now trapped on the wall at the mercy of this female.

"I'll ask again," she said pointing her kunai at Huey's throat. "Who are you?"

"That's enough," a new voice said. "Alessandra, put your weapon down."

Alessandra continued to stare at Huey with her cold eyes but she obliged nonetheless. She removed the kunai letting Huey free as a new person stepped to him. It was a man that appeared to be in his mid-20s. He was average height, had short brown hair, green eyes, and wore a white suit with an emblem attached to the shoulder. "Huey Freeman I presume?" the man asked. "We finally meet, my name's Paul Lorche, I am the lieutenant of Squad 4. May I say it's an honor to meet the living Project X."

"Hmph," Huey said keeping his scowl on Alessandra, Paul noticed this. "You must excuse Alessandra, she tends to give our new recruits an...overly compassionate welcome. Actually you're quite lucky most of the time she puts people in the healing barracks."

"Good for me," Huey said sarcasitcally as he still stared down Alessandra who matched his glare.

"Right then, I have your squad badge. Make sure you wear it at all times." Paul said handing Huey a well sized bronze badge that had a weird looking insignia in the middle of it. "Your room right over there. Try to get a good night's rest Huey. You start your first day as a member of squad 4." And with that Paul walked off followed by Alessandra who gave Huey one last glare.

"I can see I'm going to have 'fun' here." Huey told himself.

* * *

"Mommy!" a little girl cried running into the Mistress's arms.

"What's wrong Lucia?" The Mistress asked.

"Choppy's broken," Lucia cried. "Allie said she could use her better than me an' she tried to use it on Junior's chains an-"

"What? Allyson Delora Eman! Get in here now!" the Mistress screamed. Slowly, another little girl walked into the room looking ashamed as she stared at the ground.

"Yes mommy?" she asked innocently.

"What have I told you girls about going into Junior's house?"

"Don't do it?" Allie asked.

"And now you've gone and broken your sister's chainsaw." The Mistress said. "You should know that nothing can break Junior's chains, they have to be taken off."

"I'm sorry," Allie said as she began to cry a bit. "I didn't mean to..."

"Shh it's okay," Mistress said hugging her. "We can get Lucia a new choppy."

"Can we really?" Lucia asked excitedly. "Sure, and I'll even let you use it."

"Really?"

"Yes, on whatever you want." the Mistress said. "You too Allyson."

"Can we use it on the bad people?" Allie asked.

"Well...you can't use it on Huey or Riley. But you can go crazy on the others."

"Yaay!" the two girls cheered. "We love you mommy!"

"I love you too my sweet angels." the Mistress smiled hugging them.

* * *

"Ay! Where da popcorn at?" Riley demanded.

"It's gone!" Jazmine told him. "Just like everything else that's good!"

"Well what da fuck am I 'posed to eat?" Riley asked. "I sho ain't bout ta eat no weak ass sammich, ah no ramen noodle"s!"

"Fuckin' stop complainin Reezy," Cindy shouted from the living room.

"Ay you can suck mah-"

"Finish that sentence and you can bet your ass it ain't happenin' agin!" Cindy said.

"Ugh, look at us, we're a mess around here." Jazmine groaned. "The good food is gone, Mr. Freeman needs something every two seconds, the house is a completely disaster, and this god damn fucking TV won't stop blinking!" Jazmine slammed her fist into the TV sending it through the living room, kitchen, and Riley's room walls and finally out into the yard. It was a good thing that Mikey was at his grandparent's house or his head might've been cut off. Riley and Cindy's eyes both widened as they stared at Jazmine, who looked horrified.

"Da fuck?" Cindy said. "Where all dat been at?"

"I-I don't know what came over me." Jazmine said looking at her hands. "I've hit the TV plenty of times, and usually it hurts me. What's going on?"

"Maybe it's Huey, he technically does have some weird chemcials in him." Cindy said. "It could be him that's given you this."

"But wouldn't that make all of us contaminated?" Jazmine asked.

"Not unless he's spillin' his seed in the rest of us...which is gay." Riley said. "Jazzy I gotta ask, when's da last time Huey busted inside you?"

"He hasn't in a long time, I can't remember the last time either one of us even got release." Jazmine said. "Wait why am I talking about this?"

"Well have you ever...y'know..." Cindy asked pointing to her mouth.

"No!" Jazmine said. "No! Hell no! I almost always spit, I hardly swallow."

"Almost? Hardly?" Cindy asked.

"Well sometimes I get curious," Jazmine said. "You know the taste might-"

"Ahhhh!" Riley said covering his ears. "This is gay! Gay! Gay! Gay! Gay!" Riley continued yelling that as he walked into his room, which had a huge gaping hole in the wall.

* * *

_I'm wet? That's weird, this isn't Riley's bed so the sheets shouldn't be wet...wait there are no sheets. Come to think of it this doesn't feel like a bed either, what the hell's going on? _Huey's eyes shot open and he was startled to see Dr. X along with Lieutenant Lorche next to her.

"MMMMM!" Huey's muffled voice screamed from the glass container he was in.

"Ah, seems he's awaken." Dr. X smiled. "He doesn't look too happy though."

"I told you it was a bad idea to put him in the dissolve chamber before he woke," Paul sighed.

"Well he's been in there long enough, I guess I can drain him out now." Dr. X said pressing a button letting the water sink out of the tank. Huey sat on one knee for a bit before ripping the oxygen mask he had on off and slamming his fist into the glass smashing it to bits.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled.

"Sorry, but we had to get you into the dissolve chamber so you could lose all trace of infected poison in you." Dr. X explained.

"Poison?"

"Yes, you see Huey," Paul began. "When one the main base of S.C.A.R is surrounded by infectious bacteria that, if it stays in your system long enough, can trigger a viral disease that will cause a slow painful death."

"It's a safety precaution," Dr. X grinned. "When you enter the dissolve chamber the bacteria's are killed and you develop new antibodies making you immune to the bacteria."

"I still don't see why that called for you to sneak me here in my sleep, how did you do that anyway? I'm a very light sleeper."

"That's a secret," Dr. X grinned. "Now get dressed, we have work to do. I hope you like black." She tossed him the official S.C.A.R uniform which was a skin tight full body spandex suit with red gloves and boots. The chest logo was a red X.

"Hmm, you don't think it's inappropriate?" Huey asked. "Certain 'things' would be showing in this."

"From what I see you've got nothing to be self conscious about," Dr. X said staring at the lower half of Huey's body. "Besides, everyone at S.C.A.R wears this. Didn't you notice?"

"Eli doesn't wear it." Huey said.

"Eli's different, his position requires a different wardrobe." Lieutenant Lorche said. "Quite like myself."

"Fine," Huey growled as he went to put on the spandex which he knew he'd have to get used to.

Once he was done with that Lieutenant Lorche told him to go back to the barracks to await until Dr. X called him for his training. As he thought on the way there he got some notable stares from both male and females, he could already tell he was going to hate this place. When he arrived at the barracks he quickly dodged another sharp weapon to his face.

"Damn it, where's the safety policy for sharp objects?" he growled.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" a voice told him. "I was kinda practicing my throwing technique and you...wait who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

Huey took a look at her, it was an black female (_finally, _he thought) that had long red dredlocks dangling to her shoulder blades, she was considerably shorter than Huey, who stood at a good 6"1, and she had the prettiest brown skin. The thing Huey noticed before even looking at her was the CoCo butter, he shook his head and gave the girl his best friendly look, which still looked like a mean scowl.

"My name's Kindra, Kindra Washington, but everyone calls me CoCo."

_I can smell why, _Huey thought. Huey looked at her shoulder badge, the insignia was similar yet different to Huey. _She must be from another squad. _

"So who are you?" she asked. "Like I said I haven't seen you around."

She then stared at him more intently as her eyes widened in realization. "Wait, that face you look just like-" CRASH! Someone came flying into the walls landing on the floor hard. It was a boy around Huey's age, he looked of Asian descent but with some American mixed in. He had spikey blonde hair and scar on his left cheek.

"Ow," the boy said as he said up, the look of pain on his face turned into one of complete rage. "You bastard!"

At that moment Huey heard footsteps behind him and soon another figure appeared in front of the gaping hole. "I told you not to do that again," the figure said. Huey turned to see another boy also around his age, he was an inch taller than Huey and looked rather fit. He too was black and he also wore a murderous expression on his face, only instead of frowning he was grinning creepily. "Now suffer the ultimate consequences." he said leaping into the air and slamming his foot down on the ground aiming for the other boy's face, luckily he dodged because when the boy's foot hit the ground it crushed it leaving nothing but a hole. "Coward!" the boy said doing a spin kick that the Asian boy blocked. "I said face me not block and dodge!"

"Don't worry, I'll face you alright!" the Asian boy said grabbing the black boy's foot and tossed him into one of the rooms.

"Keiko! Reese! What are you two doing?" CoCo yelled. Keiko, the Asian, didn't listen he just lunged foreward at Reese throwing a punch which was blocked.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" Reese laughed headbutting Kekio so hard that they both drew blood.

"Would you please excuse me?" CoCo said kindly to Huey before walking toward the tussling boys. "I. Said. Stop!" CoCo yelled as a huge butcher knife the length of a baseball bat seemingly appeared from nowhere and chopped between the boys who both jumped back in fear.

"Holy shit CoCo, what the hell?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah, you tryna kill us?" Reese demanded.

"No, but you two were doing a fine job of that yourself!" CoCo growled slamming her foot into Reese's face. "You do understand that you've basically destroyed squad 4's barracks?"

Keiko and Reese both looked around the place and indeed it was completely desolate. "Oh crap, we are in so much trouble!" Keiko yelled.

"We? If it weren't for you this mess wouldn't have happened!"

"Me? I'm not the one that started this moron!"

"Say that again and you'll be mopping up your own blood!"

"Oh yeah I'd like to see you try it moron!"

"Enough!" CoCo cried slamming her butcher knife in between them again.

"Uhh," Huey said not sure what to say at this point. "A question, exactly who are you people?" The three turned to look at him and simotaneously jumped up standing at full attention.

"I am Keiko Ida, 18 years old member of squad 9!"

"I am Reese Edwards 19 years old member of squad 9!"

"And I'm Kindra "CoCo" Washington 18 years old and Lieutenant of squad 9!"

"Together we stand as...The Tres Ninos!" All three of them struck different idiotic poses making Huey sweatdrop.

"Right, might I ask what you're doing in Squad 4 barracks?" Huey said.

"Well before these idiots showed up _I _heard a rumor that Huey Freeman, the Living Project X, was here in these barracks and I had to see him for myself!" CoCo said. "And then I happened to find a cool pair of kunai blades and I just had to try them out and that's when you showed up."

"By the way who are you?" Reese asked.

"I'm-"

"He's a very busy man," Eli said suddenly popping up.

The Tres Ninos stiffened when they saw Eli's face, as if they saw a ghost. "I-It's C-C-C..."

"Captain of Squad Zero," Eli grinned. "Elijah Black."

"We're sorry sir!" The Tres Ninos all bowed to Eli comically.

"Calm down guys," Eli said cheerfully. "I'm not here to punish anyone, I'm just here to inform Huey here that Dr. X is ready for training."

"Alright," Huey said.

"Wait _you're _Huey Freeman?" CoCo asked. "Than that means you're the Living Project X right?"

"Correct, sorry guys he doesn't have time for autographs." Eli said walking off with Huey. "Oh, and I'd clean this mess up if I were you, unless you want you-know-who on your ass."

"Yes sir!" the Tres Ninos said saluting. Eli laughed as he and Huey walked off.

"So, you're a Captain?" Huey asked. "Didn't know you were so high up."

"Meh it's not a good job trust me, sure I get loads of respect and ordering people around is fun. But the paperwork sucks!" Eli sighed. "Anyway I see you met Squad 9's team."

"A bunch of morons, although they weren't weaklings I'll say that." Huey said. "Especially the two boys, though that girl seemed to frighten them both, and I heard her say she was a lieutenant."

"You'll find that a lot of people here are more powerful than you think, ah and here's one of them." Eli's face burst into a wide grin as he caught sight of a beautiful round butt.

"Why hello there lovely Ally, it's been a while." Ally glared at Eli as he approached her.

"What?" she growled.

"Aww why the sour look? You can't really feel that way about you favorite guy now can y-" he was cut short when Ally slammed her fist into Eli's face, she then turned to Huey glaring at him, and of course he responded with a glare of his own. Suddenly Ally's face turned into one of surprise as she quickly turned feeling something squeeze her marvelous backside.

"Now that's a great ass," Eli said. "So perfect, so-"

SLAM! Ally's foot connected with Eli's jaw as she growled "How dare you call yourself a captain you leech!" "Hey, I gave you a compliment." Eli said. "I think I deserve a kiss."

Ally quickly slammed him onto the wall putting a kunai blade to his neck. "How about I just slit your throat eh?" she growled dropping him. She then turned on a heel and walked off giving Eli the perfect view of her ass.

"Now that's a great butt," Eli said. "Almost as good as your friend Cindy's, almost."

Huey just scowled at the girl and continued toward Dr. X's office. Inside Dr. X was talking of the phone with a very good friend of hers. "So when can we expect you back, S.C.A.R doesn't run too well without it's commander here to lead it." Dr. X said.

"I'll be there soon, but a more important question is, has he arrived yet?" the person on the phone said.

"Yes, just yesterday. I've already assigned him to his squad and everything." Dr. X said. "Of course it would have been nice if you were here to greet him instead."

"I can't...not right now." the person said. "The time will come when we meet face to face but for now he'll receive training from you."

"You're a terrible father you know that?" Dr. X asked.

"Yes, I've known that for nearly 2 decades now." the person said.

When Dr. X heard the knock on her door she grinned. "Oh, he's here. Well I'll talk to you later," Dr. X said hanging up. "Commander Percival Johnson."

* * *

A helicopter carrying four people flew over the ocean at top speed, the pilot looked back to his two passengers saying "We'll arrive there shortly."

"Well it's about bloody time," a young girl said as she stretched. "Seems like we've been flying for hours."

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy our time together sister," a girl wearing a mask that cut off at the nose said grinning. "Isn't that right Eustace my brother?"

"Hmph, Louise is right we've been flying too long." Eustace said. "Had we taken the jet we would have been there by now."

"The Mistress isn't in a rush you know," the masked girl pouted. "You can never have good siblings now a days."

The helicopter continued flying until a small island came into view, as it landed the three people got ready to step on land. Finally the copter landed as Eustace hopped out along with his two siblings. "We'll be back in half an hour," Eustace told the pilot.

"Small island," Louise said. "Well we'd better get started, where to start?"

"How about the obvious remains of a building right over there?" The masked girl said. The three trotted over to the ruins and began looking around for something.

"Look at this," Louise said picking up a bloodstained coat. "This must have been _his_."

"It's a start." Eustace said looking through the destroyed building.

"Must have been one helluva explosion," the masked girl said. "Seems everything has incinerated."

"Not everything," Eustace said picking up a giant boulder. "Look." The two girls walked over to where Eustace was and grinned simultaneously.

"A bronze skull?" Louise asked.

"Bones," The masked girl told them. "Look, I've found plenty of them. But how have they not been blown to bits?"

"These aren't normal bones," Eustace said. "Remember what the Mistress said, the bones we're looking for are laced with an unbreakable substance."

"Are they _all _bronze-like?" Louise asked.

"Why?"

"Because there are plenty more of them right here," she pointed to the scattered remains.

Eustace picked the bones up and studied them, he grinned when he came to a conclusion. "This is what we're looking for." he said. "Round them up, and don't forget the skulls. Very soon we will be a whole family again."

**A/N: End of the 11th chapter of this great story. Okay I'd like to thank Paige1292, MzMinni3, YoungKong313, and Cruella De Chelle for supplying me with wonderful OC's. And who says I don't need more, if u want give me what you got. PM me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve: the training begins**

"Alpha leader to Gamma leader, do you read me?" a man wearing the S.C.A.R uniform said.

"Loud and clear Alpha," a voice came from the mic in his ear. "Gamma team is in position now."

"Right," Alpha leader said snapping his fingers.

Instantly around ten people appeared behind him all wearing S.C.A.R uniforms only they all had masks. "Alright alpha team," Alpha leader said. "You know the plan." The ninja like people nodded as the whole team seemingly disappeared.

Meanwhile Gamma leader and his team were standing right behind a large mansion. "Alpha team is in," Gamma leader told his troops. "When he gives the signal, we go in."

They waited a few minutes before a bird noise was heard, immediately the troops all leaped onto the building and began carving holes to jump in. Once everyone got in Gamma leader used military signals to communicate with everyone, the team split up and began going different routes as Gamma leader ran on his own route.

"Alpha team what is your position?" Gamma leader asked into the mic. All he got was static, so he tried again and again he got static.

"What's going on?" he said to himself, he then pressed the mic once more. "Gamma team come in." He got a bit alarmed when he didn't get an answer, he was about to turn around when something caught his eye. A certain room who's door was slightly cracked, Gamma leader slowly walked into the room looking around. "It looks like a study," Gamma leader said to himself, he stopped at a desk that was full a huge blueprint-like papers. Gamma leader picked one of them up and read it.

"Reanimation?" he asked himself. "What would they need with that?" He began looking through the papers quickly, when something caught his eye his face twisted into one of horror. "No..." he said. He picked up a sheet that read: Project X, he then picked up another that read Project Y.

"Project X is with us," Gamma leader said. "And Project Y is in this building somewhere but..." He trailed off when he saw a third paper. "What the hell is Project Z?" He then froze stiff when he heard the door creek open.

"You're not supposed to be here," a sultry tone said to him.

* * *

"Okay, explain to me the reason for this?" Huey groaned.

"It's to test your damage capacity," Dr. X said. "We need to know just how much damage you can take."

"I get that, the question is why the hell am I naked?" he said.

"Because the S.C.A.R uniform is designed to lower damage rate," Dr. X said. "It would be defeating the purpose of this expiriment."

"Okay, one more question." Huey said. "Why the fuck do you have me standing in a glass box in front of everyone?"

"Hey, people want to come watch the show. Who am I to deny them?" Dr. X smiled. Indeed there were at least 30 S.C.A.R agents watching Huey inside of the glass box as if he were a circus act, one of them included Eli.

"So that's the Living Project X eh?" One of the female agents aid. "In the flesh..."

"The _meaty _flesh," another female giggled. Huey felt very uncomfortable right now, if Riley were to see him like this he'd never let him live it down.

"Let's just get this over with," Huey growled.

"As you wish," Dr. X said. "We'll start with steel bricks."

She pressed a button as the bricks began flying at Huey's body, when the first hit he felt a tinge of pain, the second was no different. But when the third, fourth and fifth hit he barely felt a thing, soon they were flying at him at top speed smacking and whacking his skin leaving little to no effect.

"Excellent," Dr. X grinned. "Now knives."

"Wait wha-" Huey stopped when a knife stuck him right in the shoulder, it hurt like hell. "What the hell's your-ahhh!" Another stuck him right in the thigh, it was worse. Soon the knives were flying at him fast as Huey began dodging a few and painfully getting stabbed by others. _This damn bitch is crazy! _Huey thought. _But wait, the blood. What's it doing? _As Huey's blood poured from him, at the same time it was covering him as if it were alive. Soon his blood covered his entire body and began sinking back into his wounds completely healing them. "What the?" he said looking at himself. The deep gashes and cuts were gone and the pain began to subside.

"As I thought, your blood heals wounds." Dr. X said. "Excellent. Now to lather you up."

A funny smelling chemical poured all over Huey's body, it stung a bit but it was nothing compared to the knives. "What are you..." Huey began to sniff. "Is that gasoline?"

"Yes."

"Why are you throwing gasoline on me?"

"To prepare you for the fire."

"Fire? Oh hell no! I ain't letting you burn me with ahhhhhh!" Huey screamed as flamethrowers shot fire all over his entire body burning him completely. "Nngh! AHHHHHH!" He screamed louder. "Y-You bastard!" Water shot onto Huey getting rid of the fire, but revealing Huey's severely burned body, everyone gasped as Huey lied there motionless. One of the scientists looked at Dr. X asking "Is he-" "Wait for it." Dr. X replied. Huey's fingers twitched and soon he began to get up, his burned skin was once again turning his normal mocha color as he slowly began to rise. "Wh-What?" he said. "This is impossible."

"It appears your blood can heal any injury to yourself," Dr. X said.

"But, I've bled many of times." Huey said. "It's never done this before."

"True, but tell me. Haven't you always been a fast healer?"

"Yes," Huey replied. "I was once inside a building as it exploded, it only took me 3 days to fully heal but the doctor forced me to stay for a full two weeks. But when Eli broke my leg some time ago it took a lot longer to heal."

"Hmm," Dr. X tapped her chin thinking. "We'll have to run some tests on that later, right now get dressed and rest for a few minutes. Then we'll begin your strength training." As Dr. X left, the glass box opened and Huey stepped out putting his black uniform back on.

"Huey! Nice show." Eli said. "You had all the attention of the ladies, and even a few guys."

"Hmph, it was humiliating." Huey said zipping the uniform. "Where have you been these past few days?"

"Visiting," Eli said. "I checked in on your family to assure them you were well. But I must say something's gone wrong with your fiancee."

"What?" Huey asked alarmed. "What's wrong with Jazmine? Tell me!"

"Easy," Eli said calmly. "She isn't physically hurt or anything, it's just...she's been different. She looks different too, and when I asked Riley and Cindy about it they told me something odd."

"Like?"

"They said over the past week, Jazmine has been acting weird. She broke your television by punching it, she jumped onto her house from the ground, she was even seen picking up a car with one hand." Huey's eyes widened, he couldn't understand what was happening. "Huey I think something big is happening," Eli said. "Something terrible."

Meanwhile Dr. X sat in her room enjoying coffee when suddenly a man appeared in her office. "Hmm? Agent Cho." Dr. X said. "Back so soon from your-"

She stopped when she saw the state he was in, when he stood, or tried, he showed that he had a gaping hold in his stomach that was spewing blood. "V-Vice Commander," he said staggering toward her. "The team...the entire Eastern HQ...we were massacred..." he fell onto the floor as Dr. X hurried and caught him.

"Agent Cho," she said. "What happened?"

"We...we mounted the offensive just as we were told to..." Agent Cho said. "Agent Matt and myself...we split into teams...when he went in he n-never...came out...my team went in and...they got killed..."

He coughed blood onto the floor before reaching into his belt and pulling out the blueprints he found. "I found this..." he said. "T-They're working on...reanimation...and..." He handed her the blueprints before his body went limp. Dr. X stared at him before slowly laying his body onto the floor.

"You were a good agent," she said placing a hand over his face and closing his eyes. "Until the end." She opened the blueprints he handed her and her eyes shot open in shock. "Project Z?" she said. She began reading over the blueprints as her face twisted into one of rage. "That maniacal bitch!" she growled. "She using my work again to create another monster! But this time she's using another chemical." Dr. X reached into her drawer and pulled out a small test tube with the label Z on it. "Zyphenhite." she said reaching for her phone and dialing a number.

"Y-Yes Vice Commander?" someone answered on the phone.

"Get me Commander Johnson," Dr. X said. "Tell him he must return to the Main HQ."

Meanwhile...

"Zyphenhite?" a man asked as he sat in a large chair. "I thought that chemical was rare, how'd the Mistress get a hold of it?"

"I don't know," Dr. X said on the other line. "But right now we need you here at HQ, if anything it's to protect Project X." The man was silent.

"I'll return," he said. "But we are not to reveal my identity to Huey Freeman, not yet."

"You have to face him one day," Dr. X told him. "You can't keep running from him, he's your son!"

"And the last time I saw him he and Riley were just toddlers," the man said. "That was nearly 15 years ago."

"Percy you-"

"We're not discussing this any further Al," Percy said.

"Promise me you won't tell him." Dr. X sighed through the phone.

"I won't, that's your job anyway." she said, Percy could feel her smile. "Wait until you see him, he's grown into such a man."

Percy himself smiled as well. "I know he has," he said. "A bigger man than even myself. I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay, be careful out there." Dr. X said as Percy hang up. Percy then turned around in his chair. "But first I have to make a pit stop."

* * *

Huey walked into the barracks expecting another sharp object to his face, he was surpirsed when he saw lieutenant Lorche standing there with two people at his side. "Ah, you've finally arrived." he said. "Since you're resting for the moment I'd like to finally acquaint you with your squad members." Huey recognized one of the squad members as Alessandra, Ally is what Eli called her. The other was an Indian boy around Huey's age, he was rather small for a boy probably about 5'6, he was also really thin looking as if he hadn't eaten in months. He also wore a turban on his head.

"Hello," he spoke in a heavy Indian accent. "My name is Pamu Rome, it gives me great pleasure to meet you Huey Freeman."

He clapped his hands together and bowed. Huey gave him a nod and turned to Ally who scowled at him. "Ally," Lorche said in a warning tone.

Ally scoffed before saying "My name is Alessandra Santos," she said.

"Now do the welcome dance," Lorche said.

"Are you serious?" Ally yelled comically. "I will not degrade myself with that dance!"

"Ally, remember what we talked about." Lorche said. "You have to start making friends around here, the only person you seem to like is Captain Black."

Ally scoffed once more. "That perverted boy is not my friend," she growled. "He soils the captain name by even wearing the uniform."

"Ally," Lorche said in a more whining tone.

Ally, who's cheeks were crimson with embarrassment, looked at the pleading eyes of her lieutenant and sighed. "Fine." she growled abruptly facing Huey. "W-We of squad 4..." Ally placed her hands right above her head as if they were cat ears.

"Welcome you!" Pamu said as the two of them began moving their hips side to side.

Huey sweatdropped as he watched his "teammates" dance in front of him, it was oddly familiar to him though. He felt as if he'd seen it on the internet. Huey's face twisted in horror at the realization, he knew this dance, it was his son's all time favorite. "T-The...Caramelldasen!" he said as if he were witnessing a plague.

Lorche began to laugh uncontrollably saying "Oh Ally, I swear every time I see you do it you look hilarious!"

Ally's face, which was red like a tomato, turned into one of pure anger as she slammed her foot into the lieutenant's ribs before storming to her room. "Oww," Lorche groaned. "Every time it hurts worse."

"Anyway," Huey said. "I thought since I was meeting the entire squad I'd be meeting the captain."

"The Captain?" Lorche asked. "He's not here at the moment."

"He hardly is," Pamu said. "I have only seen him once, and that was my first day here 4 years ago."

"Our captain is...a different one I must say," Lorche said. "He leaves me to command everything and only appears when he is absolutely needed. And I fear that time is coming soon."

Huey nodded as his gaze turned to Ally's room. "Heh don't worry about ol' Ally," Lorche said as if he could read his mind. "She may seem antisocial but...well she _is _antisocial. It's been that way since she first arrived here."

"How long ago was that?" Huey asked. For some reason he was a bit interested in his squad mate, she reminded him of someone.

"Well it wasn't too long ago," Lorche told him scratching his head. "Yes it was actually not long ago at all. About 2 years I must say, she seemed lost when she first came here, as if she were completely alone. At first she would not speak to anyone, not even me, besides Captain Black."

"Eli?" Huey asked.

"Yes, though she does more hitting than speaking." Lorche said. "But she really has been quite fond of that boy, though I doubt she realizes this, ever since their first mission together."

"What happened?" Huey asked.

"I don't know for sure," Lorche said. "The only ones that know are Alessandra and Captain Black, seeing as they were the only two survivors of that mission."

* * *

"Mmm Huey," Jazmine moaned as she tossed and turned in her bed. "Oh yeah you like that? Mmm I'll bet you'd like it more if you were to use my-" Jazmine's eyes shot open for some reason, she looked around the dark room and sat up lazily. "Hn?" she said yawning a bit. "Aww I was having the perfect dream." She stretched her arms before hearing a loud knock on the door, that must have been what woke her up. "Coming," she said slowly walking down the stairs. "Who could it be at this hour?" She opened the door and looked to see who it was before her eyes got a bit wider.

"W-Who are you?" she gasped.

**A/N: That's the end of this ol' SHORT chapter (sorry about tht), R&R please. Also to the other people that sent me those other OC's they will be in here soon, I just gotta figure out when to put them in. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay I've got a question for you readers, now lately I've been thinking this would do better as a trilogy because I believe that the entire story won't be finished in here without it seeming crammed. So I've been thinking of a third installment that would end it all that way. I feel as if Life Goes On was basically introducing the enemy while this story is introducing Huey's abilities, S.C.A.R and the true enemy, and I want the third one to finish it all out. Now my question to you all is should I or should I just cram everything into this one story? Also I do not own any of the characters I mention in his chapter (besides the OC's).**

**Chapter 13: The story**

Huey began sweating profousely as he struggled to lift a heavy object, his veins pulsated from his arms and head while his muscles bulged out. "Almost there Huey," Dr. X said. "Just lift it over your head."

"Easy for you to say," Huey told her. "You're not the one picking this up."

"Oh please, I was picking up 10 tons by your age," Dr. X giggled. "You however are struggling with a mere 2."

"Sorry I can't Hulk out for you," Huey told her sarcastically as he got the 2-ton object over his head. "Can I drop this now?"

"Sure," Dr. X told him. "It's time for your speed training anyway."

Huey let the heavy weight drop as he grabbed a towel and wiped down his sweaty body. He sat there clad in his boxers gulping down a huge bottle of water as Dr. X appeared in the room he was in. "Here's your uniform," she said tossing it to him. Huey caught it, and nearly fell to the floor. "What the hell?" he said. "It wasn't this heavy last time I checked."

"Are you sure?" Dr. X chuckled. "Here, forgot your gloves and boots."

The added weight was too much for Huey as he was brought to his knees. "Hurry and put that on, we're on a tight schedule," Dr. X ordered. "How the hell do you expect me to wear this?" Huey demanded. When he didn't get an answer he grumbled to himself "Fuckin' white people."

"I heard that," Dr. X told him.

Huey struggled but eventually got the uniform on himself, he tried walking but found it extremely difficult and painful. "Hmph, I feel like Piccolo from Dragonball Z," Huey said to himself.

"Why Piccolo?" Dr. X asked.

"He was the only real black character," Huey said.

"But Piccolo was green."

"He was black on the inside."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm black, I can spot another black person." Huey answered.

"Well what about Uub?"

"He was a lame black kid."

"But he was black."

"To me he's just a white boy that lived in a tribe."

"That doesn't make any-"

"Yeah it does, 'cause I said so." Huey interrupted sounding like a five year old that thinks he's right.

That made Dr. X giggle as she said "You're exactly like your father."

Huey's face turned into one of disgust and Dr. X noticed that. "About that," he said. "I agreed to come here in hopes I could see the bastard, where is he?"

Dr. X opened her mouth but closed it remembering her promise to the commander. "I already told you I can't say that now," Dr. X said. "But he's told me that he'll meet you soon enough."

"Hmph, sounds like a coward to me." Huey said crossing his arms.

In a flash Dr. X's face went from her normal cheery, and somewhat seductive, grin into a flaring glare. "Hey if it's one thing your father isn't it's a coward, he's the bravest man I've ever met to this date. And in all my 39 years of existence I've never seen him show an ounce of cowardice, so you watch your mouth when you speak about Percy Johnson to me you understand?"

Huey didn't think it was possible for the always carefree Dr. X to get angry, he had to say it did shock him a bit, however he didn't take back what he said for he meant it. "I'll be the judge of that whenever he decides to show himself. Until then, I'll continue to think what I please."

Dr. X glared at him and turned away heading out of the room. "Let's go, your speed training starts now." she spat. Huey grinned to himself as he was finally able to get under _her _skin for a change, he slowly went after her so he could continue his training.

* * *

Eli walked along the squad 4 corridors, he waved at a few of the men on duty and other officers. But just as he made it into the barracks he was confronted by someone. It was the man with the eyepatch and white hair. "Captain Black," the man said. "Wandering around other squad's barracks again?"

"You act as if it's a crime," Eli said scratching the back of his head. "Besides, what's the Captain of squad 2 doing here anyway?"

"Business," the man said.

"Really?" Eli asked not entirely believing him. "You do know that the living Project X is apart of squad 4 right?"

"Hmph, I haven't heard." the man lied.

"Of course of course," Eli told him. "However, at the moment he is under my watch. As is the entire squad 4 for as long their captain is on leave, so I don't need anyone sneaking around suspiciously 'kay?"

"Listen you brat," the man said. "Don't act all high and might just because you're squad zero's captain, after all it's just a number it has no meaning."

"Maybe not for squads 10-1, but we all know what being in the Zero Squad means." Eli said grinning. "Now leave my jurisdiction, or I'll make you. Kenin Mohara." That last bit made the man shiver as Eli gave him that creepy wide smile.

Captain Mohara scoffed one last time and left the barracks leaving Eli to glare at his back knowing he was up to something. "What are you doing here?" Ally asked appearing from nowhere.

"Ahh lovely Ally," Eli said. "I just came by to confess my undying love to you."

"Hmph," Ally glared at him. "Don't toy with me, I'm not in the mood."

"When are you ever?" Eli asked.

Ally rolled her eyes and sat on a chair crossing her arms and legs. "Why are you so interested in him?" Ally asked. "From what I've seen he's just an arrogant little boy that tries to pull off the tough guy act."

"Remind you of anyone?" Eli laughed earning a book to the face. "I was kidding, you know me."

"Unfortunately." Ally responded.

The two sat in silence for a while with Ally solemnly staring at the floor, Eli gave her a worried look. "So," he began. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine," she spat.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I know you're always a downer but you seem...more down that usual."

"It's nothing, just drop it." Ally told him.

"But I-"

"I said drop it!"

Eli was surprised that she rose her voice like that, she hardly took that tone with him even after his numerous attempts to grope her. Ally abruptly stood up turning away from him. "Leave me," she said. "I'm tired, and I need some sleep."

"Okay," Eli told her. "But if you need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me."

"I don't need anyone, I'm fine on my own." Ally growled. "And I don't need your pity." And with that Ally went into her room slamming the door, Eli sighed and left the squad 4 barracks with his head down.

"But it's not pity," Eli said. "I care about you Ally."

* * *

"Damn it!" Huey groaned as he tried to run. "How can anyone run in this thing?"

"It's been done before," Dr. X said. "Your father could do this himself, and he doesn't even have a super power chemical inside him."

"Nope, he's just got coward chemicals inside him," Huey said. Dr. X glared at him again. "Oh that's right you don't like me bad mouthing him," Huey grinned evilly. "Calling my Percival Johnson a COW-WARD."

"That's it!" Dr. X growled. "Obviously you were trying to get me riled up, and it worked. It's time I showed you how to respect honorable men." She jumped off the balcony she had been on and landed hard on the ground making it shake.

"You want to fight?" Huey asked. "Good, I haven't had a decent one in a long time."

"Since Eli kicked your ass?" Dr. X grinned. "Well then it shouldn't be a trouble for me. Strip now." Huey cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't want you making any excuses when I wipe the floor with you," she said.

Huey shrugged and shed his heavy spandex suit along with his gloves and boots. "So I'm fighting you in my underwear?" Huey asked. "That's kind of weird."

"Oh you're not comfortable, poor baby." Dr. X said sarcastically. "But I'll make you feel less uncomfortable." Dr. X tossed off her white lab coat, her blue shirt and pants. What surprised Huey was that when each clothing item hit the floor it slammed hard and made a huge dent in the ground.

"So you were wearing weighted clothing as well?" Huey asked.

"Nothing special, just 10x heavier than yours," Dr. X told him now in her sports bra that barely contained her breasts and tight shorts that hugged her beautiful thighs and ass. "Sorry if I'm distracting you with this killer body, but I can't very well help it. Now let's do this," Dr. X said raising her fists. "I've got a pedicure in an hour."

Huey complied and got in his stance as Dr. X charged at him at lighting speed kicking him hard in his stomach. She then gave him to punches to the face and a swift kick in the jaw. Huey slammed onto the ground and slowly got up. _Damn, her punches are harder than anything I've felt. Even the Mystery Man's, and something tells me she's not hitting me her hardest. _Huey thought. He charged at her attempting to try his judo, but she countered by grabbing his leg and throwing him into the wall. She then walked over to the giant 40 foot tall computer and ripped it off the wall. "Oh shit," was all Huey could say as Dr. X slammed the giant computer onto him. "Nnn," Huey groaned crawling from under the computer. "Damn that hurt, you-"

SLAM! She kneed him in his stomach, then gave him and uppercut, and before he could go flying in the air from the hit she elbowed him in his back making him hit the floor again. "How does it feel to get your ass handed to you by a middle aged woman?" Dr. X laughed slamming her foot on his head. "It'll do you some good if you just apologize to me, I promise I'll only break one bone."

Huey just glared at her and tossed her off him before throwing a punch, his fist slammed right into her left jaw. Huey expected her to fly back or even wince in pain, but Dr. X just stood there with his fist on her face, Huey then felt a jolt of pain in his fist as he lurched back.

"Damn," he said. "Did I hit your face or a block of steel?"

Dr. X grinned and advanced to him, Huey threw another punch that was caught by her hand. "Hmph," she said wrapping her steel-like hand over his fist and crushing it. Huey listened to his bones break as his fast twisted in agony, Dr. X then brought his face very close to hers. "Say uncle," she said with an evil grin. "Or I'll smash your bones to bits."

Again Huey didn't answer, he just used whatever strength he had left and threw his left fist which was again caught. "You still want to fight, well I got to admire your guts. However," she tossed Huey about 50 feet in the air, as he began to fall down toward him she cocked her fist back. "You're still not good enough!" Right before he hit the ground she slammed her fist into his gut making howl in pain as blood shot from his mouth. Soon after that Huey fell out of consciousness and slumped onto the floor unmoving. Dr. X looked down at the unconscious boy and sighed.

"You're such a pain." she said dragging him with her as she left the training room. "Just like your father the first time I kicked his ass."

* * *

"Ugh my head," Huey groaned as his eyes slowly opened. He saw someone right in front of him but his vision was blurred so he couldn't make it out. "Where am I?"

"The healing barracks," Eli's voice said. Apparently it was him standing in front of Huey. "Boy you're a real dumb ass, taking on the vice commander like that. You do realize there's a reason she's so high up in the ranks and it's not just her intellect. What'd you do to set her off anyway, she's usually the one that's supposed to make others angry not the other way around."

Huey turned away from Eli. "I insulted my father." he said.

"Ooo, bad move there." Eli said. "No wonder she was so angry when I saw her, if there is one person you never insult it's him. She's known him all her life you know, and besides she's your Godmother."

Huey rolled his eyes, in no way did he consider that lady anything to him but an annoyance. He knew who his real family was. The moment he thought of that he felt a huge homesick feeling, it's been over a month since he last saw his family. He wondered if Mikey had his first word yet, or if Riley was passing his classes, hell he even worried about if Jazmine had her favorite pink soap. His mind then wandered to Cindy and that kiss they had and then the guilt hit him. He could only imagine Jazmine's reaction whenever he decided to tell them. Huey then looked over to Eli who looked a bit depressed himself, usually Huey wouldn't bother meddling in business that wasn't his own but he felt that he owed it to at least try and make Eli feel better. After all, he didn't seem like himself seeing as he was cracking any jokes or staring at all the nurses.

"You don't seem like yourself," Huey said in the most sincere tone he could muster, which still sounded like a sarcastic tone.

"It's just...nothing really, I...I just don't know anymore." Eli just shook his head and walked out of the healing room leaving Huey generally confused.

Eventually Huey was discharged from the barracks so he decided to head back to his squad barracks, but of course he didn't really know the way there. "Damn it, this place is so big." he groaned. "Where the hell am I?" Huey them hit something hard and nearly fell over.

"Hn?" a voice said. "Oh sorry my bad, didn't see ya there."

Huey looked up to see a boy around his age looking down at him, he was a rather large black man standing at about 6'4. He looked at Huey with a warm smile and helped him up. "Hm, I haven't seen you around." the boy said. "Guess you're new here, the name's Antonio Moore, but you can call me Tony." Tony then looked at Huey's badge. "Ahh you're from squad 4 I see." he said. "Whatcha doin here in squad 6's barracks?"

"I got lost," Huey said. "You wouldn't happen to know how to get to squad 4 from here would you?"

Tony shook his head. "Never been there before, but I think someone in my squad might know the way. Follow me."

Huey nodded and followed the boy as he led them to the main room in squad 6, this was actually the first time Huey had been in any other squad's barracks and he had to admit that squad 6 looked rather...frilly to him. It looked like a place where 10-year-old Jazmine would live at. Huey shuddered at the thought of his fiancee's 10-year-old self, maybe it was a good thing he ended up getting with her.

"Yo, I'm back." Tony said opening the door.

The inside of the main hall was worse, everything was pink and fluffy, stuffed animals in the corner, pink hears all over a baby blue colored wall, and a blue table with pink tea cups on it. "Tony, you're just in time for tea!" a lady wearing a black robe said waving at him. She looked in her mid twenties so apparently that she was definitely too old for "tea time". She also spoke in a southern accent that Huey found extremely annoying, but she wasn't anything bad to look at. Hell he might as well say she's in the top 5 most beautiful people he's ever seen in his life.

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world Captain Bloodlust." Huey arched an eyebrow, he looked back at the lady, there couldn't have been a more unfitting name for her.

"Oh my, who is this fine young handsome man?" she asked. Huey looked at her eyes which remained closed and said "H-Huey Freeman."

"The livin' Project X? Oh it's so good to finally meet you, I must say you're much more handsome than I thought you'd be." She stood up and hugged him pressed her rather large breasts against his chest. _They're bigger than Jazmine's, _Huey thought to himself as he felt uncomfortable at how long the erotic hug was lasting, but nonetheless he accepted the hug if anything just to be polite.

"Oh how rude of me, I should introduce myself." she said. "My name's Anastasia Asesino, but everyone calls me Bloodlust though I have no idea why. Also, I am the captain of squad 6." At that moment footsteps were heard as three girls appeared, one Huey recognzied as the girl who called herself Michi, the other two he didn't know.

"Huey, hello!" Michi waved.

"That's Huey?" one of the girls said. "I didn't know he was black."

"That a problem?" Huey asked.

"No, it's hot." the other girl said. "Who doesn't like a sexy black guy with a huge-"

"Anyway," Tony interrupted. "It appears you know Michi, that white girl right there is-"

"I can introduce myself," the girl said. "I'm Hannah Murray, and this is my BFF forever Kelsey Peters."

"Wait doesn't BFF mean best friends forever?" Kelsey whined.

"I think so." Hannah responded.

"That means you just said best friends forever forever."

"Yeahhhhhh you're right," Anna said slowly. "Oh wait wait! But that means we'll be best friends for DOUBLE forever."

"Really? Yaaay!" Kelsey cheered as the two girls hugged.

Huey's eye began to twitched, if there was one thing he hated it was dumb blondes. It was a blessing that Cindy was a smart whigger or he might have killed her by now. "Don't be fooled," Tony said. "They may appear to be airheads but when it comes time to fight, they're very reliable. And flexible heh heh heh."

Huey rolled his eyes and turned to the captain. "Captain Bloodlust," he said. "Could you show me the way to my squad barracks?"

"I sure can," she said. "Lieutenant Vedo, would you mind running things while I'm gone?"

"Not at all captain," Michi said saluting.

Captain Bloodlust nodded as Huey followed her out the door. As Captain Bloodlust and Huey went to find Huey's barracks, Captain Mohara watched from behind a pole. "Hn," he grumbled disappearing in the dark.

Meanwhile Dr. X was in her office looking around for some documents, when she found what she looked for she sat in her chair and opened the folder to view the files.

"As I suspected," she said to herself. "I ended the zyphenhite project a long time ago, right before I began experimenting with Project X. It was too unstable, and the human body has no way of being able to contain such power. It could literally rip apart someone's body, now what would The Mistress want with that?" Dr. X then looked at the blueprints handed to her by Agent Cho.

"Project X was supposed to cure Mariah's illness and yet it produced a superhuman boy," Dr. X said. "Project Y was supposed to be a weapon used for war and yet it disappeared years ago. And from what I'm seeing from Project Z is that it's the ultimate divine being with no equal, if put properly in a body that could contain the raw massive energy this could really be used for good. But then again the Mistress isn't the hero type, no doubt whatever she plans to do with Project Z it can't be good." She bit on her thumbnail nervously while growling "Now all we can do is find it before the Mistress does."

* * *

"Mmmm," Cindy groaned as her eyes slowly opened. She sat up and rolled out of bed, naked of course, before picking up her red robe that was lying on the floor. "Okay," she groaned over the loud snoring of her boyfriend. "That's the last time I drink before bed." She picked up the discarded vodka bottles and tossed them in the trash, she then looked over to her godson's crib and walked up to it. She was utterly shocked when she saw nothing there but a teddy bear and bib.

"Mikey?" Cindy cried looking around frantically. "Where he go? Mikey?" She then ran out of the room and into the others searching for the baby.

"Eh? Cindy?" Kim groaned appearing in the doorway. She had stayed the night over and crashed on the floor, she had to make a mental note that her narcolepsy and drinking a large consumption of alcohol was not a good combination. "What's wrong?"

"It's Mikey! I cain't find him!" Cindy said looking around. "Shit, maybe he upstairs wit Jazzy." She quickly ran upstairs and opened Huey's room door, she was even more shocked to find that not only was Mikey not in the room but neither was Jazmine. And the last time she checked Tom and Sarah were away for a while leaving Jazmine with nowhere to go but here.

"Cindy? Cindy are you okay up there?" Kim asked coming up the steps.

"Kimmy," Cindy said turning to her. "They're gone."

**A/N: Hey this chapter was kinda decent if ya ask me. Anyway yeah just review because I'd love to hear your opinion on my idea of a trilogy. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Resurgence**

"All Captains report to the Commander's chamber for an emergency captain meeting." the intercom said. "I repeat, all Captains report o the Commander's chamber for an emergency meeting."

"Well it seems I must leave you now," Captain Bloodlust said to Huey. "Squad 4 barracks are just around that corner, it was nice meeting you Huey."

She gave him one more lasting hug before walking off to the meeting. Huey stared at the woman, he knew there was more to her than she showed. He didn't know why but for some reason he could sense something about her, his thoughts were interrupted when he arrived back at his squad's barracks. He opened the door and saw lieutenant Lorche, Pamu, and Ally standing in the main room.

"What's going on?" Huey asked.

"We're being assigned a mission." Lorche told him. "I believe that's why the captains are meeting right now, something big must be going on."

Lorche then turned to a large tube in the room and walked to it, the moment he stuck his hand inside a bottle shot into his hand. Lorche opened the bottle unrolling the message inside. "Hmm," he said. "It says here that Alessandra and Huey are being summoned by the captains. Pamu and I are ordered to the Main Hall along with the majority of the agents."

"Understood," Ally said. "Let's go boy." She left the room with Huey following her wondering exactly what the hell was going on.

* * *

"The Commander is returning to HQ." Dr. X told the eleven captains sitting before her. "I personally request that he do so as we are now operating under Code Blue conditions."

The captains began to murmur amongst themselves before one of them spoke up. "But that means that we must cease all other operations and mobilize." the captain who wore the number 8 on his chest.

"That's correct Captain Gorden." Dr. X said.

"We can't, my team is supposed to stop a uprising riot in District 5." another captain, who wore the number 10 on her shoulder, said.

"We have that covered Captain Yao."

"You're requesting too much!" Captain Mohara growled. "To ask all squads to drop everything just to focus on the Mistress, surely she can't be that much to handle!"

"Watch your tone Captain Mohara, remember who you speak to." Dr. X said glaring at him. "This order has not been made only by myself, but also your commander. I expect you all to follow immediately."

"Vice Commander, if I may." Eli suddenly said. "Why not instead of asking all captains to leave, you organize a squad of suitable agents lead by one or two captains?"

"Out of the question Captain Black, besides we have no time to-"

"Actually Vice Commander, I have taken the liberty of mobilizing a squad of my choice." Eli interrupted.

"Did you now?" Dr. X asked. "And who might that be?"

"They're right outside the door," Eli said as he opened it.

"Come on in guys." Dr. X watched as Eli's selected agents appeared.

There were seven of them present, Huey Freeman, Alessandra Santos, CoCo Washington, Reese Edwards, Keiko Ida, Tony Moore, and Michi Vedo. "Vice Commander X," Eli said. "Allow me to show you my own retrieval team. These seven agents are believed to be the most highly skilled, and are future captain candidates."

"Elij-...I mean Captain Black. You can't really believe that I'll allow you to let rookies do this highly important mission alone do you?" Dr. X asked. "Out of this group only one of them have been here longer than three years, and none of them are even over 21. They're still kids."

"Hey we're not kids!" Keiko yelled.

"Yeah, we can take on anyone or anything!" Reese backed up.

CoCo smacked both of them upside their heads. "Idiots! That's the Vice Commander you're talking to, show some respect!" she hissed.

Both Keiko and Reese's eyes widened as they both got on their knees and bowed. "We're sorry." they said.

"I can handle this myself if I wished," Ally said. "I don't need the help of imbeciles like them."

"Imbecile?" Huey asked. "Just who do you think you're referring to?"

"Oh, you want another round eh?" Ally asked as their foreheads slammed against one another. "Well let's go then, I'm tired of your attitude."

"Look who's talking!" Huey growled.

Dr. X's face deadpanned and the sight before her, not to mention Tony gobbling down his snacks while Michi was just looking at her fingernails. "_These _are your highly skilled agents?" Dr. X asked Eli who shrugged. "Ugh fine, we'll allow it. But not without the company of two captains."

"I nominate myself," Eli said. "Huey and Ally are my responsibility."

Dr. X nodded and turned to the captains. "Does anyone else voulenteer to accompany these agents on this very important mission?" she asked.

All nine of them looked at the agents and none of them rose their hands. "Hmph, buncha undisciplined rookies of ya ask me," a person said. Dr. X looked on top of the balcony and saw another captain appear before her. He was a tall man with scars all over his muscled arms, large spikey white hair, and two different colored eyes one was a normal brown eye while the other was red without a pupil. Huey was astonished at how similar he looked to the Mystery Man.

"I'll take the kids," he said showing the badge on one of his gloves. "Squad 4 Captain Hehatchi Madarame."

"Captain Madarame," Dr. X grinned. "It's been a while, back from one of your extended vacations?"

"Hmph, you could say that," Hehatchi said. "I was actually gonna sneak some more supplies and leave again when I overheard this mission, couldn't pass it up."

"I see, alright then. You and Captain Black are to accompany these agents on a rescue mission." Dr. X said.

"Rescue eh? What are we stealing?" Hehatchi asked.

"Project Z," Dr. X told them. "I located it and found out exactly who it was."

"Who?" Eli asked.

Dr. X looked at Huey who was giving them a look said in a very low voice "Jazmine Dubious."

Huey's gasped as his eyes got large. "What?" he growled. "What did you say?"

"Hmm you're hearing is rather impressive," Dr. X said. "But you heard me correctly, Jazmine Dubious is the 3rd superhuman project created, Project Z. And the Mistress has her."

"No," Eli said. "No, that can't be!"

"Jazmine...JAZMINE!" Huey bolted out of the room.

"Damn it Huey wait!" Eli said following him.

Dr. X solemnly shook her head and turned back to the captains. "Alright, as for the rest of you here I-"

"Vice Commander," a new voice spoke.

Dr. X turned to the voice. "Yes Captain Kira Mizuchizi?"

"I'd like to go with them," Kira said. "I think we may need more than two captains, especially since this appears to be a personal matter for one of the agents. Also you can't really trust that idiot Captain Black with seven undisciplined agents."

"Understood," Dr. X said. "Your request is accepted. As for the rest of you, I want all of you readying your agents, we are still in Code Blue effect so that means you must relay all the information to your lieutenants and start readying the rest of your squads. Meeting adjourned."

All the captains bowed and began to exit the room except for Kira and Hehatchi as well as the agents. "Alright you rooks," Dr. X said. "The seven of you have been honorably chosen by a member of the Zero Squad, each of you have ablities that could one day equal a captain. It's time you proved your worth to me, Captains Madarame and Mizuchizi, and Captain Black. You are tasked with carefully retrieving Project Z."

"So there's two projects?" CoCo asked.

"Three," Dr. X said. "Project X, who you all know as Huey Freeman, Project Y, who's identity is unknown as it went missing years ago, and Project Z, who is revealed to be a biracial 17-year-old girl named Jazmine Dubious."

"Seems easy enough," Reese grinned.

"Not quite," Dr. X said. "You have to _secretly, _infiltrate the Mistress's headquarters. Meaning don't be seen at all, if you are caught I can't very well promise you'll live."

"Right, I'll make sure these dunderheads don't screw up," CoCo said slamming her two fists on both Keiko and Reese's heads.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the room Eli was chasing Huey down through the halls, Huey kept running and then started to jog. Eventually he began walking before coming to a complete stop. "Where the hell am I?" he asked out loud as Eli sweatdropped.

"Huey," Eli said placing a hand on Huey's shoulder. "Look, I'm just as worried as you are but you have to calm down man."

"How the hell can I calm down, they took her!" Huey said. "They could be doing anything to Jazmine right now, and I won't let it happen again. Last time they took someone I love I lost my best friend and my grandfather nearly lost his life." Huey clenched his fist hard and slammed it into the wall making a huge dent.

"I'm not gonna let them do it again," he growled.

"I understand," Eli said softly. "Believe me I do, they took someone I love from me as well. But we gotta stay levelheaded, if we just rush in there blindly someone is bound to die."

Huey nodded and took a deep breath. "I know," he said turning to Eli. "I'll keep my cool, but I need your help."

"Anything at all," Eli grinned knowing exactly what he was about to ask.

"Get me a phone or something," Huey ordered. "I have an important call to make."

* * *

"Ya mean ta tell me she just up and disappeared?" Riley asked. "What did she suddenly get da power of instant transmission?"

"I dunno," Cindy, who was still completely distraught, said. "But I'm gettin' worried, whut if _they _took her. Rememba da last time dey kidnapped sumbody?"

"If it's anythang like I wuz, we need to get baby girl and Mikey fast." Grandad said.

"Iight," Riley said. "Now wese gat one mo' problem. Who goan tell Tom and Sarah? Not it!"

"Not it!" Cindy said.

"Not it!" Kim yelled.

"Not...damn it!" Grandad said. "Fine, Ima tell 'em but I ain't goan stick around long, I don't need ta hear Tom cryin' like a baby agin."

Just then Riley's cellphone went off as he quickly snatched it from his pocket. "Restricted?" he asked. "Who da hell callin' from a restricted numbah?"

"I dunno, answer it." Cindy said.

"Nah, might be some lame prank callin' nigga." Riley said.

"Riley just answer it," Kim chimed in. "You always make everything difficult."

"Naw mane!"

"Riley!"

"I said no!"

"Fine give it to me!"

"Don't touch mah phone C-Murph!"

"Gimme da gaddamn phone!"

"No!"

"Boy ya bettah give her da phone or Ima get mah belt!"

"Damn it Grandad I'm bout ta be sixteen, I don't need no whoopin no mo'!"

"Riley!" Everyone yelled.

"Iight, iight fine!" Riley said answering it. "What nigga?"

"Why do you always answer the phone like that?" a familiar voice said to Riley making his eyes get bigger.

"B-Big bruh?" Riley asked. "Dat you?"

"That's Huey?" Kim asked.

"Lemme hear! Put it on speaker!" Cindy said.

"Iight, hold on." Riley said pressing the speaker button. "Ya on speaker bruh."

"Good," Huey's voice said. "Listen, I know about Jazmine so you don't need to worry. S.C.A.R has just put me on a rescue team to retrieve her."

"Ay man, wat's it like ova dere?" Riley asked.

"I'll tell you when I see you, right now focus." Huey said. "Cindy, I need you to go upstairs and look under my bed, you should see my iPad under there."

"iPad?" Riley asked as Cindy hurried up the steps. "When da fuck did he get one of dem?"

"I bought it," Grandad said.

"What? Why da fuck do he get a iPad? See dat ain't fair Grandad, first he gets a sword, den he gets a car, den he gets a fuckin' iPad? What's next 10,000 G's?"

"Actually I promised him 30,000." Grandad corrected.

"Huh nigga?"

"He need it fo' his weddin', plus he gettin' da fuck outta mah house soon so he need some money." Grandad explained.

"Hey!" Huey said. "Damn you two get on my nerves worse than those Tres Ninos."

"Who?" everyone asked.

"Never mind," Huey said. "Does Cindy have the iPad?"

"Gat it," Cindy called coming back down the steps.

"Alright, look for my tracker app." Huey ordered. "Once you find that scroll down until you see the one labeled PICK."

Cindy looked through the iPad and found what Huey said. "I got it," she announced. "Now what?"

"Press it and then connect," Huey said. "Once you do that, a map should appear with a blinking red dot."

"I see it," Cindy said. "Damn watchu doin' 20,000 miles west?"

"I need you to follow the tracking device I have in my hair pick," Huey said. "It should lead you exactly where I'm going."

"Damn bruh, we goan need a plane to catch you." Riley said.

"Already have it covered," Huey told him as Riley heard what sounded like an airplane landing. Everyone rushed outside and looked up at the huge plane in front of them. "Guys, I'd like you to meet DeeDee, expert pilot." Huey said through the phone.

"Pleasure to meet ya," DeeDee said saluting them.

"DeeDee will take you where you need to go, I'll call again to give you more details. Make sure you all come packing."

"Packing? Wait a minute what's going on?" Kim asked.

"Aw shit, I forgot she don't know 'bout dis shit." Riley said.

"Too late now," Huey told them. "Kim, do you know how to shoot a weapon?"

"Well no," Kim said. "However, I am pretty good with blades."

"Good enough, bring her along and make sure to fill her in on everything." Huey told them. "I've got to go."

"Iight bruh." Riley said hanging up. He then pulled a gun seemingly out of nowhere and cocked it back. "Let's get dis shit crackin'."

"Wait Riley, we need mo' backup." Cindy said. "I'm callin' thugnificent."

"An' while ya at it, contact Ed. Tell him either he comin' or I'm draggin' him." Riley said.

* * *

In a dungeon-like place the Mistress stood in front of a cell tapping her foot impatiently. "Where is he?" she whined. "It shouldn't be taking this long."

Just then a loud groan was heard inside the cell as a hand that appeared to be the same size as the Mistress's whole body ready out. "Shh," the Mistress said patting the large hand. "Don't fret Junior, we'll have your meal soon. Mommy always takes care of her babies."

"Mmmmmm." the large beast groaned. "Mommy...nice..."

"Of course Junior," the Mistress said as a door opened. "Ahh, here we are."

"Sorry about the wait Mistress," Lamar said coming down the steps. "The servants were rather reluctant to play today."

"Noooo! Please God noooo!" a lady screamed as she kicked and thrashed trying to break free of the chains that were restraining her. "Mistress! I've served you for five years! You took me away from my home and promised me I'd return!"

"Did I? I must have been high that day," The Mistress said. "Besides, Colleen, you know the rules of the game. You get picked, you lose."

"B-But you promised!" Colleen screamed as tears ran down here eyes. "Please, I'm begging you!"

"Aww isn't that sweet?" the Mistress laughed. "She's begging me."

Lamar just laughed heartily as the Mistress picked up a sharp stone. "We just need to give Junior motivation." she said running the stone along Colleen's arm, as the blood ran down Colleen screamed in pain and kept thrashing about.

"Hn?" came Junior's voice from behind the bars. "Food?"

"Lamar if you please," the Mistress said.

Lamar nodded and picked Colleen up over his shoulder leaping into the air and landing on top of Junior's cage. "No! No! No!" Colleen screamed as Lamar opened the hatch and tossed her into the cage quickly closing it. Colleen landed hard on the concrete floor, she staggered to get up and made her way against the cage wall clutching her bleeding arm. Immediately she looked up and saw a huge beast that looked over 30 feet tall staring directly at her. "P-Please," Colleen whispered as the beast lunged at her eliciting one last piercing scream before blood covered the walls.

"So Lamar, has she arrived yet?" The Mistress asked as they left the dungeon.

"Yes Madam, the Special Ops team retrieved her just last night. She is in her room right now."

"And the child?" the Mistress asked.

"Well, you asked us not to harm the girl and she wouldn't let us take her child. So she still has him." Lamar explained.

"That's fine, we don't need to rush things," The Mistress said. "Now that we have Project Y and Z, all we need is the final piece." The Mistress then grinned evilly. "And with Jazmine Dubious in custody, she'll bring Project X right to us like sharks at the scent of blood."

* * *

A large aircraft began to descend on the landing dock of S.C.A.R's main HQ. "We're here sir," the pilot said as a man holding a cane stood. When his face came into view it revealed a middle-aged black man, with a short buzz cut, a goatee, dark sunglasses, and a scar over his nose. He wore a white commander outfit with a black cape on it, white gloves, and stainless white dress shoes.

"Alrighty then," he said getting out of the aircraft, he was immediately met by Dr. X who wore a serious expression on her face.

"Commander Johnson," she said saluting. She kept that pose for a few seconds before bursting into laughter with Percy following suit.

"Oh, I almost believed you for a second there," Percy laughed.

"I practiced that all night," Dr. X told him clutching her stomach in laughter. They laughed for a few more minutes before calming down.

"Same old Al," Percy said. "Except you haven't jumped me quite yet."

"You mean like this!" Dr. X said tackling him to the ground. "C'mere, you've got a long overdue noogie."

"Vice commander we're ready to-" Ally froze as she watched her commander and vice commander playing like children, soon the other agents appeared and all of them sweatdropped at the sight before them.

"Hm? Oh, I almost forgot!" Dr. X said letting Percy go. "Percy you've arrived just in time, we're sending these agents on a rescue mission."

"I told you to call me Commander in front of the agents," Percy said. "Now, what's all this talk about a rescue mission?"

"Sir!" the Tres Ninos said simultaneously saluting him. "We've been tasked with retrieving Project Z sir!"

"I see, and you're sending them alone?" Percy asked.

"No sir," Eli said. "Me, Captain Mizchizi and Captain Madarame."

"Mmhm," Percy said. "Well I trust the nine of you to succeed in this mission."

"Actually there's one more," a new voice said appearing. Percy turned and saw Huey Freeman standing but 10 feet away from him. "I'm going on the mission as well," he said.

Percy seemed a bit lost for words, when he saw Huey he saw the exact reflection of a boy version of Mariah. "W-What is your name?" he asked.

"Why should I tell-"

Eli elbowed Huey before he could finish that. "His name is Huey, Huey Freeman sir." Percy's eyes widened as he stared directly at his son.

"My boy..." he whispered.

"Excuse me?" Huey asked arching an eyebrow.

"Uhm nothing," Dr. X said. "Commander Johnson is just tired from the long ride, let's get you some rest Commander."

Percy nodded as all the agents, with the exception of Huey, saluted him as left with Dr. X back into the building.

Huey stared at his Commander his eyes narrowing a bit. "I feel like I've seen that man somewhere before," he said. "And something tells me that he knows me as well, judging by his reaction." Eli grinned at Huey. _You're just too smart for your own good Huey. _

**A/N: Huey meets his father for the first time and doesn't know it. Oh and sorry about the long updating process, there was a storm and my internet shut down for a while, I just got it back. Review for me guys. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Truth is a hard thing to accept**

"Get da fuck up right now Ed!" Riley growled dragging his friend down the parking lot. "I don't cur whether you depressed ah not, ya comin' wit us!"

"What's the point?" Ed groaned.

"Da point?" Riley asked. "Da point is we goin afta da Mistress, da mutha fuckas dat killed Rummy! Donchu want revenge?"

Ed's face went from a somber expression to one of pure anger. "Revenge?" he asked himself. "Yeah, yeah dat sound nice. Ima finna kill dem bastards, fo mah homie Rummy!"

"Dats wat da fuck I'm talkin bout!" Riley said. "Now get yo shit together and get in dis truck!"

"Yeah I ain't bout ta wait all day nigga!" Thugnificent said from the truck.

Ed nodded and ran into the house to grab is gear, meanwhile inside the UPS truck Cindy was going over all the details of the mission to Kim. "Okay this is a whole lot to absorb," Kim said. "You're saying Huey didn't go to some convention but instead he's apart of this secret organization called S.C.A.R? And you're fighting against the wife of a crazed killer Huey killed a year ago? And now the wife called the Mistress has captured Jazmine and is holding her hostage?"

"Pretty much," Cindy said. "Now I know dis a whole lot fo you but we-"

"Count me in!" Kim said as her eyes lit up. "And here I was beginning to think you all were boring normal people!"

Cindy sweatdropped and laughed awkwardly at Kim's enthusiasm. "Yo," Riley climbed back into the truck along with Ed who looked like his normal self once more. "We all set?"

"Yessir," Cindy said looking over the map. "Iight, right now Huey seems to be headin' toward Europe, wait da Mistress is all da way dere?"

"Whateva," Ed growled. "I juss wanna blow up dem bastards."

"Good ta have ya back," Cindy said. "Hit it Thugnificent, follow the coordinates in the GPS."

"Iight, let's roll!" Thugnificent said as he slammed his foot onto the gas.

* * *

"They're on the move," Huey said to Eli. "Where are we now?"

"Somewhere in Europe I believe," Eli said. "I think this is where we'll be dropped off at, we can't just land right in front of the estate."

"Right, remember what we talked about." Huey told him.

Eli nodded as they walked back to where the rest of the crew was. "We're landing soon," Eli announced. "We'll use our mandated disguises and split up until later tonight. Everyone better pick a partner."

"Right! I want CoCo!" Reese and Keiko said.

"What? You? I want CoCo!" The two boys glared at one another again as CoCo slammed her fists on their heads.

"Neither of you get me!" she growled.

"I'll go with CoCo," Michi said. "Captain Mizuchizi will you accompany us?" Kira just nodded.

"I'll take these idiots off your hands," Tony said pointing to Keiko and Reese who were both unconscious.

"Ally you're with me," Eli said. "As are you Huey."

"If you try anything perverted I'll murder you," Ally growled.

"Come on now Ally," Eli laughed nervously. "Wait, I forgot about Captain Mada-"

Eli froze when he noticed that Hehatchi was gone. He looked out the window and watched as the Captain fell backwards from 20,000 feet in the air, he gave them a thumbs up sign before disappearing beneath the clouds. "He's always leaving," Eli groaned. "Anyway, does everyone have their disguises?" Everyone nodded as Eli gave them a thumbs up.

"Then I'm counting on you all." he said grinning.

* * *

"Milady," Eustace said standing in front of the giant mirror next to the Mistress who was brushing her hair. "They have come for her, just as you said."

"Excellent," the Mistress smiled turning to Eustace. "Would you like to greet our guest?"

"I shall," Eustace bowed. "But what of his little friends?"

"Hmm you mean S.C.A.R?" the Mistress asked. "Who exactly did they send?"

Eustace opened his laptop and plugged it into the wall making a hologram screen appear. "Lieutenant of squad 9 Kindra Washington she specializes in weaponry mainly anything sharp," Eustace said. "Her two subordinates Keiko Ida and Reese Edwards both specialize in hand to hand combat, both have immense strength 5x that of a normal human."

"I see," the Mistress said. "Neither seem to be the 'brainy' type, who else did he bring?"

Eustace pressed a button making more faces appear. "Michiru Vedo, lieutenant of squad 6," Eustace said. "Not too sure about her abilities, her subordinate Antonio Moore however is her muscle and a close friend of hers."

"Hmm," was all she said to that. "Aren't there any interesting people."

"Yes," Eustace told her bringing more faces up. "The ones we won't have to worry about are the first five a mentioned, but the next four are without a doubt the most dangerous of them. Starting with Alessandra Santos, she's in the same squad as Huey. She has incredible battle intelligence as well as great fighting skills, she knows all pressure points and can take a person down with four simple moves."

"Ahh, interesting." the Mistress grinned.

"Next is Kira Mizuchizi, Captain of squad 7." Eustace continued. "Despite her appearance she has the ability to lift a vending machine without effort, add in her very bad temper and excellent calculating skills and you've got yourself a forcible foe."

"I see," the Mistress tapped her chin. "What about those two boys?"

"Captains Elijah Black and Hehatchi Madarame," Eustace said. "Oddly enough, we have absolutely no information on these two."

"Heh heh, you may not have no information, but I know Elijah Black very well." the Mistress said. "Maybe we should be worried after all."

Eustace closed the laptop and got on one knee asking "What shall we do Milady?" The Mistress made a thinking face before grinning evilly.

"Send in covert ops for the others," the Mistress ordered. "I want Elijah Black, Hehatchi Madarame and Huey Freeman brought here to me. You know what to do for that."

Eustace's eyes shot open in shock. "No...you can't mean." The Mistress smiled and ran her hand along Eustace face nodding. "But Milady, we haven't successfully tested him yet. We don't even know if he's able to-"

"Enough." a voice said making Eustace halt, slowly he turned to face a shadow standing in front of them. "I'll be the judge of whether or not I am ready."

"Ahh, are you all rested up my darling?" the Mistress asked. "I would think being dead for 11 months would leave a few cricks in your neck."

"Not at all," the person said. "Besides, you've made me stronger. Much stronger than before, I can easily take on 1000 men right now."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," the Mistress said. "We don't want you hurt before we revive your father now do we...son?" The shadow stepped forward revealing a taller, more built, longer haired Leon.

"Of course Mother," he said. "I'll go easy on myself."

* * *

"This is so stupid," Ally growled as she stepped out into the sunlight. "I hate wearing women's clothing!"

"You are a woman," Eli said admiring her clothing.

Ally had been forced to wear a red and black short tight dress, hoop earrings, fake nails, and more makeup than she could stomach. Her hair was also in a new curly style unlike her normal pony tail. "I feel like a whore," Ally said to herself.

"Don't say that," Eli smiled warmly. "You look much more gorgeous than ever before."

Ally's face flushed at that as she nervously looked to the ground, no one had ever really said something like that to her before so it did make her feel embarrassed. "Your attempts at flirting are futile," Ally said still not looking him in the eye. "B-But I guess you look good too." Eli arched an eyebrow at that, all he wore was a simple white tux with a black tie and a white hat.

"Oh w-well thanks," Eli said smiling once more and making Ally blush even harder, she hated that.

_Asshole, _she thought to herself, _Every single day he just flirts and flirts. And not just with me, he flirts with all the women...not that I care mind you. _

"Eh?" Eli asked. "What's this?" Somehow his hand found it's way to Ally's chest groping her right breast. "Did your boobs get bigger?" he asked. "Last I checked you were only a solid B cup, not that impress-"

SLAM! Ally had grabbed Eli's arm and threw him over her shoulder and into a building. "You always ruin the mood!" she growled. "And what the hell do you mean not that impressive?"

"Ahh that's the girl I was looking for," Eli laughed from inside the wall. "Will you two idiots please stop messing around?"

Huey growled coming out of the store. Much to his disliking Huey decided to go with a white wife beeder, baggy cargo pants that sagged rather low, shorts under his pants, a few chains as well as a rolex watch, and his hair braided. "I look like Riley," he groaned running his hand over his braids. "This is not the look for me."

"Hey we had no choice," Eli said. "You'd be recognized any other way."

"Whatever let's just go," Huey said. "Exactly where is this estate at?"

"It's pretty obvious," Ally told them pointing off to the distance. Indeed far off was a huge mansion sat atop of large grassy hills.

"A bit flashy if you ask me," Eli said. "But no doubt that's where the Mistress is."

"Then that's where I'm going," Huey growled before Eli grabbed his arm.

"No, remember the plan." he said. "We wait until tonight, the Mistress is holding a formal get together with high class people, Ally and I are attending the party."

"How'd you manage that?" Huey asked.

"Let's just say I know a lot of people," Eli said. "Ally is going to be my date to the party, isn't that right?"

"Remember, this is a covert mission." Ally said. "Nothing more nothing less."

"Are you sure about that?" Eli asked wiggling his eyebrows. "Because if I knew any better, I'd say you're thrilled to be my date."

"W-What?" Ally yelled face reddening again. "I-I would rather drown myself."

"Whatever," Eli said. "The sooner you admit you like me the better you'd feel."

Ally's face went from red with embarrassment to red with angry. "I've already told you," she said. "I don't care for anyone, alright? Not you, not this stupid mission, not even myself. The only reason I'm even still here is because of the life debt I must pay."

Eli's face softened. "I thought I told you that you don't have a debt to me," Eli said.

"And I thought I said I did," Ally growled her as she roughly grabbed his arms and squeezed. "You gave up so much for an insignificant life as mine. So I'll be in debt to you until I die, but that doesn't mean I feel anything else toward you, much less a liking." And with that she stormed off leaving Eli to sigh and take a seat on the park bench.

"Well," Huey finally spoke. "Rather harsh I must say, even for her."

"You of all people should know a thing or two about harsh," Eli told him.

"So what'd she mean by life debt?" Huey asked.

Eli sighed looking at the sky. "It's a long story," he said. "But we have time to kill anyway, Huey I'm sure someone has to have mentioned the mission Ally and I went on a few years ago."

"Lorche mentioned something about it," Huey said.

"Well that mission has a nickname," Eli said. "The Reaper's Birthday is what they called it."

"Reaper's Birthday?" Huey asked.

* * *

"Somebody!" Jazmine cried. "Anybody! Help me!" She sighed in defeat and slumped onto the plush bed looking over to the solid gold baby crib where Mikey slept. "Damn it nobody's coming," she said pulling her knees to her chin, when she heard the room door open she perked up immediately only to sit still in fear as the Mistress entered her room.

"Hello dear," she said striding over to her. "Are we comfortable? Do you need anything?"

"No," Jazmine glared at her. "Why are you keeping us here?" "Now now my little half and half," the Mistress smiled cupping Jazmine's chin. "No need to ask such questions, everything will be answered soon enough. When your fiancee comes to rescue you."

"When Huey comes, he'll beat you up," Jazmine declared. "Then you'll wish you never kidnapped me or his baby, you have no idea how insane he gets when someone does something bad to me."

"Oh I'm banking on him going crazy," the Mistress grinned. "All he needs to do is snap a little bit and we'll have him right where we want him." The Mistress showed Jazmine the large knife he had under her sleeve. "All I need to do it make a cut right here," she tapped Jazmine's neck. "But of course I need you alive to make everything fall into place, so I won't kill you."

"W-What do you want?" Jazmine growled. "This can't all be because of something Riley did years ago! I mean that is how it started right?"

The Mistress began tsking as she wrapped a single arm around Jazmine. "Oh you naive little girl," she said. "That was only how we met you all. We've been practically stalking Huey and Riley since the day they were still in their father's balls."

"Why?"

"Why you ask?" the Mistress grinned. "Well I could say my husband and I were always ambitious about taking over the entire world, or I can say we're all lunatics, but there is one sole reason why Harold and I are so persistent at what we're doing."

Her cheeky grin turned into a dark scowl as she looked at Jazmine with the scariest expression she'd ever seen. "This is all to get back at those traitors Sebastian and Percival who abandoned us," she growled.

"Traitors?" Jazmine asked.

"Hmph, that's right you've never met Percival." the Mistress said. "But that bastard Sebastian goes by a new alias now, I'm sure you and Huey know him well."

"Huh?" Jazmine was thoroughly confused. "I know him? Sorry but I don't know a Sebastian."

"Hmph as I said he goes by a new name," the Mistress told her. "Elijah Black, the Captain of S.C.A.R's Zero Squad."

Jazmine's eyes shot wide open. "E-Eli?" she said. "No, not possible!"

"Yes," the Mistress said. "Elijah Black, your so called friend, used to be apart of a former group called Future Immortal Ruler Enterprise or F.I.R.E as we called it, and to top it all off he was the most ruthless and craziest of us all."

**A/N: A pretty suspenseful ending if I do say so myself, also bear with me on the whole updating process because school just started up (college is a bitch) so I might be a bit slower than usual. Anyway review when you can.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Eli's beginnings and the return of a hated foe**

"I was born in the outskirts of a southern town," Eli said to Huey as he sipped his tea. "My mother and father were your typical white trash racist people, I've even seen them hang a black kid before."

"Hmph, what was this the early 1900s?" Huey scoffed.

"You could say that," Eli grinned. "But to make a long story short, I managed to piss off a lot of southern folk by the time I had turned 11. My parents abandoned me and left me in the middle of nowhere to die. I managed to survive for a year on garbage, rats and any other thing I could kill or steal. Yeah I know, it sucked. But around that time I met a traveling old Asian man and I tried to rob him with a sharp rock. He easily beat me despite his age, then offered me a place to live for as long as I needed to, saying it was a haven for all discarded people called S.C.A.R., needless to say I jumped at the offer. I mean free food and shelter appealed to me."

Huey grabbed a cracker and began nibbling on it as he grew more and more interested in Eli's tale. "His name was Hiroshi Muramasa, he was a father figure to me and eventually became my sensei. He taught me everything I know about swordsmanship, he even properly educated me. Everything I am today, was because of him." He then smiled to himself. "And then I not too long later I met a beautiful girl named Alessandra Santos, she was all alone, just like I was in my childhood. At the age of 14 she had two jobs and lived alone in her uncles old house. She was a strong girl, but she was also broken into very many pieces. I sought to comfort her, and was initially turned away being called a weird pervert and being hit numerous times."

_Hmph, doesn't seem that too much has changed. _Huey thought.

"At any rate, I eventually convinced her to join S.C.A.R and even got sensei to pull some strings so that she'd be placed in my squadron." Eli continued. "It took a lot of effort and time, but she soon began to warm up to me. I even remember the first time she smiled and called me a good friend. But then..." Eli's hand clenched hard onto his teacup. "We were sent on that horrible mission."

_Flashback_

"Elijah!" 16-year-old Alessandra Santos said. "Will you stop staring at me and get your ass over here so we can jump!"

"Sorry Ally," Eli chuckled. "It's just, well you've developed rather nicely in these two years."

"Hmph, you're a hopeless pervert." Ally said before grinning. "Though I must say I'm rather flattered."

"Of course you are," Eli grinned. "Maybe after this mission we can go for some ice cream? It's on me."

"I'll hold you to that," Ally told him picking up a giant firearm. "Now let's go, we're jumping in 5 minutes."

"Master Muramasa," Eli said bowing to an elderly Japanese man. "Are you ready? It's time."

Hiroshi Muramasa a tall elderly man stood up stroking his white beard. "It seems the sun is beginning to set young one," he said to Eli. "Well yeah, it's almost 8." Eli said.

"I didn't mean the time," Hiroshi told him. "The sun represents life, and it appears that it's beginning to set on quite a few people."

"Huh? What do you mean Master?" Eli asked.

Hiroshi sighed and touched Eli's shoulder. "My son," he began. "There is no time to explain." He picked up a white sword and placed it in Eli's hands. "Let us do our jobs yes?"

"Of course Master," Eli said bowing. "Ally, we're ready!"

"You sure you don't want a firearm?" Ally asked. "Taking a sword to a gun fight is pretty foolish."

"The sword can be stronger than the bullet when put in the right hands," Hiroshi said.

"Yeah, what Master said." Eli echoed. "Now let's do this!"

Ally rolled her eyes muttering "Men, they're all the same," before jumping out of the jet along with Hiroshi, Eli and 10 other men wearing black.

The group opened their parachutes slowly landing onto a grassy terrain. "Air force, we are in position." Eli said into his communicator. "Enemy not sighted yet."

"Proceed to the location," a voice said to Eli.

Eli nodded and motioned for his men to follow him close, as the squad quickly hurried through the grass they didn't see the two men watching them from above a hill. "They're coming," one of them said. "Signal the alarm." The other man grabbed a horn and blew on it making a loud viking-like horn noise echo throughout the terrain.

"Shit!" Ally growled.

"A trap, everybody get down!" Eli ordered as around 200 men appeared all with firearms in their hands.

The men began firing shooting down two people before everyone hid behind a hill. "Damn it, how'd they know we were coming?" Eli demanded.

"Do not lose yourself," Hiroshi said. "Even 10 can defeat 100, we must use our strongest asset."

"My AK-47?" Ally asked.

"No," Hiroshi said. "Our minds, we'll take them out using stealth and surprise. Once they stop firing, Alessandra I want you and the men to lead an assault."

"Yes sir, Captain Muramasa," Ally said. "Elijah, I want you to use your speed and take out as many you can while keeping yourself hidden."

"Of course master, but what of you?" Eli asked.

"Don't worry about me," Hiroshi said clutching his sword. "I'll handle my job, now both of you go!"

The two underlings nodded and headed off in their directions to attack. "Alright men, let's charge!" Ally said placing her weapon on the grass and shooting at the enemy. While the others followed suit, Eli ran ran past his team and toward the enemy cutting down the first two he saw before leaping into a nearby tree. He then cut down three more and hid in a ditch.

"Damn it was is this?" one of the men yelled.

"Was that a ninja?" another said.

"No," Eli grinned jumping from his hiding place. "I'm much cooler than a ninja!" He then cut down both men before running to find another hiding spot.

_End Flashback_

"So basically you're saying you were some bad ass ninja?" Huey asked. "Yeah, I'm definitely buying that."

"Says the guy who was injected with a superhuman drug," Eli told him taking another sip. Huey had no answer for Eli's statement so he opted to chew on another cracker.

* * *

"Young lady," Eustace said standing in front of Jazmine. "While I understand your hostility toward us, I must ask that you eat. A girl like yourself needs her nourishment if you wish to attain your physique."

"I don't know what you put in it!" Jazmine said. "You might have slipping in some X pills! I will not get jiggy with anyone, no matter what you make me take!"

"Please," Eustace sighed. "This wasn't the Mistress's decision. I did this on my own volition, I'd rather not have you starve to death, I am a gentleman after all."

Jazmine eyed Eustace who only gave her his unemotional stare before nodding toward the concealed food. Jazmine warily moved closer to it and slowly removed the top, immediately she got a wiff of what exactly Eustace was serving her and it made her melt. "W-Wow," she said. "Smells good, did you make it?"

"With my own two hands," Eustace said. "Although I'm not quite sure if it's as good as the cook's but-"

He froze when he saw that the entire plate was empty and Jazmine was licking her fingers, she then turned to Eustace and held the plate before him. "More please!"

"You...you liked it?" Eustace asked.

"Hell yeah!" Jazmine said. "You've got some serious talent man, you should totally be a chef or something, instead of a hired mercenary."

Eustace cocked an eyebrow at what Jazmine had said, normally a captive wouldn't say such friendly things to their captor. "Of course lady," Eustace said bowing. "I'll bring you more right away."

* * *

"After I'd taken out half the soilders, they started getting really desperate." Eli said to Huey. "Eventually they brought in tanks and rocket launchers, that's when things took a turn for the worse."

_Flashback_

"Fire number 1! Fire number 2!" A man yelled as two rockets shot at Eli's group, Ally managed to avoid the attacks but the men behind her didn't as the explosion sent most of them flying away.

"Damn it," Ally cursed. "Eli! Are you still alive?"

"Yeah," Eli called back. "Where's Master?"

"I don't see him," Ally said. "Shit, I guess I don't have a choice do I?" She whipped out to magnums cocking them both back before charging right toward the enemy.

"Ally!" Eli yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ally didn't answer she just kept firing and avoiding as Eli cut down the rest of his enemies. "Damn it!" the leader of the enemy growled. "There's only two of them and they're destroying us!"

"What can we do sir?"

"Shit, I guess we don't have a choice but to bring it out!" the leader said.

He opened a large suitcase and began assembling what appeared to be a giant missile launcher. "Let's see that bitch try to shoot this down!" the leader grinned. "Ready? Fi-" Suddenly Hiroshi appeared and cut the huge weapon right in half making it fall from the leader's hands.

"Master!" Eli said.

"Where did you come from?" the leader growled. Hiroshi didn't answer, he just held his blade right at his neck giving him a hard glare.

"Surrender," he said. "I don't want to resort to killing you."

"You can't kill me, not with your own hands." the leader grinned. "However I can easily destroy you, and you've just made it much easier."

"What?" Hiroshi said looking at the weapon, it was still charging, and with nothing to condense it into a small amount of matter the device began expanding.

"No," Hiroshi said. "Elijah! Alessandra! Get out of here now!"

KABOOOM! A huge explosion engulfed both Hiroshi and the leader and kept expanding toward the battlefield. "Ally!" Eli cried leaping from the tree and landing in front of her.

"Eli what are you-" she stopped when Eli quickly wrapped his arms around her taking the full force of the giant blast.

_End Flashback_

"After that explosion I don't remember a thing," Eli admitted. "I'm not even sure how I wasn't blown to pieces. All I remember was waking up in the healing barracks with Dr. X at my side bombarding me with questions, I also remember a lot of blood as well, and a stinging pain in my back. But what I'll never forget from waking up is the feeling of something missing from my body, I tried to reach out and touch her...only..."

He didn't finish and decided to just raised his two sleeves up revealing two mechanical arms, one that had an engraving of something in Japanese on it. "You lost your arms?" Huey asked horrified.

"Yeah, that's the same look I had on my face." Eli said pulling his sleeves back down. "Ally never forgave herself, she thinks it was all her fault why I lost my arms. That's when she swore on her life that she'd serve a life debt to me meaning that until she dies she is my sworn protector, I think she also swore to herself that she'd never let things go back to the way they were between us."

Huey nodded understandingly. "I believe get it now," he said. "You're in love with her."

"Is it that obvious? I may be a slight perv, but my actions toward Ally are genuine." Eli chuckled. "I lost both my arms to save her life, and if I could do it over again I would. You of all people should know how I feel."

"Hmph, you got me there." Huey said. "We're both a couple of idiots willing to die for women, it's pathetic when you think about it."

"I guess we're not so different," Eli said. "Of course you have the luxury of having your love reciprocated, I'm not even sure Ally likes me as a comrade much less has true feelings for me. Hmph listen to me, I sound like some anime girl."

Hearing every word he said right around the corner from the two, Ally clutched her chest biting her lip hard._ You idiot, _she thought sadly. _ You fucking idiot, I could never repay you for what you did. Not even if I admitted the truth to you._

_Flashback_

The explosion subsided and nothing was left but a wasteland, only two bodies remained not disintegrated from the blast. One of those bodies was carrying the other on his back, blood poured from where his two arms were supposed to be attached as he struggled to keep walking.

"A-Ally..." Eli gasped before collapsing onto the ground, as he did Ally began to stir awake. She groaned from her massive injuries but gasped in shock at the unmoving body of her closest friend under her.

"Eli!" she said shaking him. "Eli wake up! Eli!"

"Ally..." Eli wheezed. "A-Ally...we have to..."

"Your arms!" Ally cried. "What happened to your arms?" Tears began rolling down her eyes and she buried his face into his chest.

"Your arms are gone!" she cried. "They're gone! Gone! Gone!" She continued bawling on his chest as blood continued pouring from Eli as he drew nearer and nearer to death.

"Why? Why would you do it?" she cried. "My life's not worth it, why?"

Eli slowly turned his head to Ally, eyes barely open, and responded "B-Because...I...love you..."

Ally's eyes shot open in shock, those unfamiliar words hitting her like a ton of bricks. She looked to Eli who had long passed out from blood loss, though her expression was blank the tears never stopped flowing. She remained in this position for who knows how long, even when the helicopter appeared shouting at them she sat there with that blank expression on her face and the tears still pouring from her eyes.

The rest of what happened was like a blur, being picked up by the air force, many dead bodies, the hospital, watching Eli be carried to ER, and finally being alone in her hospital room. Even after all that she was still thinking about what Eli told her.

"He can't," she said to herself. "He can't love me...I'm not worth it...he can't love me!"

No matter how many times she said it the words _'__Because I love you' _kept replaying over and over in her head. "Eli loves me," she said to herself. "But he's not supposed to, no one's not supposed to love me!" She slammed her fist onto the wooden floor making a huge hole in it. "And I'm not supposed to fall in love," she said more tears falling from her eyes. "But I did, I did and I can't reverse it."

_End Flashback_

"Elijah," Ally said to herself. "No matter what my feelings toward you are, I can't allow myself to be with you." She then wrapped her fingers around something that was in her pocket. "This will be my final mission with you, and I will end our life debt. After we get Project Z to a safe location I'll use my most powerful weapon." She then looked around the corner once more. "And before it's all over, I'll make sure to let you know how I feel."

She then glared over at a spot whipping out one of her pistols and shooting at the bush, hearing groan a man fell over clutching his bleeding arm. "Don't spy on me," she growled. "I hate that."

"You're smarter than I thought bitch," the man said. "But then again I didn't have too high expectations."

Ally gasped as she suddenly saw somewhere around an army of people sitting in the trees, bushes, and behind rocks. "Damn it," she growled pulling out another firearm, suddenly Eli and Huey appeared behind her.

"We heard a shot," Huey said.

"And we knew it had to be from you my sweet," Eli grinned making the girl scoff.

"Now's not the time Eli," Huey said grasping his katana. "It appears we've already been found out."

"Not surprising, I was anticipating this," Eli said. "Of course this doesn't change the plan at all, but first let's take care of these idiots."

"You make it seem as if it's going to be easy," a voice said making Huey and the others turn around, when they got a look at the person behind them Huey nearly dropped his weapon in shock.

"W-What?" he said. "You...you're dead...I killed you."

"You know him?" Ally asked.

"Yes," the chilling in Huey's spine was replaced with the boiling of his blood. "And he shouldn't be here, he should be a burnt carcass."

"My my so dark," Leon grinned. "It would seem you haven't changed all that much in the months I've been dead, I'll tell ya death is one funny thing, when I went I was expecting to go in front of some giant golden gate with the words heaven printed on it, you know where I went?"

"I could make a pretty good guess," Eli said. "Something to do with fire pits and demons?"

Before Leon could answer Huey was already charging, acting quickly Leon countered by blocking Huey's slash with the hilt of his weapon. "No more machetes?" Huey growled as Leon gave him a smug grin.

"They're so last year ya know?" Leon grinned as Huey jumped back. "It's all about the broadswords now." Leon's new sword was about 6 feet long, and a good 2 feet in diameter, but the weapon Leon chose to hold toward Huey was a small dagger instead.

"You're really gonna fight me with that?" Huey asked. "So I guess that giant thing on your back is just for show?"

"No," Leon grinned. "I just don't see the need to use it, this dagger will be enough for you."

"Arrogant as always," Huey said. "And it's gonna be what kills you once again, this time I won't warn you."

"Bring it on," Leon said.

* * *

"Was it wise to send them on such a dangerous mission?" Percy asked Dr. X as she poured a bottle of scotch into two shot glasses. "What if something happens?"

"Oh Percy," Dr. X laughed handing him his glass. "Huey's an adult now, and so are the others. I'm positive they can handle this mission, besides..." Dr. X gave him her trademark smile. "They have Eli watching their backs."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Percy said. "Eli is a very reliable ally when calm, but if someone where to get his blood boiling, I fear for anyone within 100 yards of him."

Percy gulped his drink down slamming the empty glass onto the table. "Ahhh," he breathed. "Al, you know I can't hold m' liquor...yet ya gave me sum anyway..."

"Not my fault you drank it," Dr. X smiled drinking her own glass. "Want some more?"

"Yeah," Percy said as she poured more into it, he drank it empty once more and looked at Dr. X with his drunken gaze. "Al...what're they like? Huey 'nd Riley." Dr. X chuckled at the man keeping her smile and sitting on the table in front of him.

"Well, where should I start?" she began.

* * *

"Gah! When da hell is we goan get dere?" Riley groaned kicking the wall. "Dis piece of shit plane is goin' way too slow."

"Be patient stupid," Cindy said. "You actin' like sum spoiled brat."

"Fuck you," Riley mumbled. "Huey's ass prolly gettin' waxed right now, ya know he cain't handle nuttin' witout us dere."

"Da hell you talkin' bout?" Cindy said. "Yo brotha a bettah fighter dan you." Riley gave her a look of confusion by arching his eyebrow, he then scooted a bit closer to her.

"Ay," he began. "You been actin' kinda sweet toward him recently."

Cindy perked up quickly turning around at the suspicious boy. "W-What are you talking about?" she squeaked. "I'm not being sweet to nobody."

"Den why is you been stickin' up fo him?" Riley asked. "An' you been chillin' wit him a lot, and you been flirtin' too. Hell ya even walked around naked around him mo' dan once! I'm startin' ta get suspicious round here!"

"R-Riley calm down I'm-"

"Look! You usin' yo white girl voice!" Riley pointed an accusing finger at her. "You hidin' sumthin', what is it?"

"Um guys?" Kim said. "You might want to put an end to your lover's spat, I think we're here." Riley snapped his head to the window as Cindy sighed in relief, she tensed back up when Riley looked back at her saying "Dis ain't ova, Ima get to da bottom of dis sooner or later." As he walked back to his seat Cindy's mind began replaying the kiss she and Huey shared months ago.

"God damn it," she sighed. "If Riley find out..." She could only shudder at the thought.

**A/N: Not much to say here, feedback would be nice. Sorry for the month-long wait, working from 12 noon to 4 am sucks. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: People from before **

SLAM! Tony slammed another person onto the ground effectively knocking him out, he then clapped his hands together looking around at the pile of unconscious people. "Now I wonder who the heck these guys were?" he asked himself whipping out a bag of cookies.

"Keiko!" Reese growled. "Who told you to take my opponent?"

"You were being slow dumbass!" Keiko said smugly. "Maybe if you were on my skill level you wouldn't fall behind so much."

"Say that again, I dare ya!" Reese growled grabbing his collar.

"You wanna fight?" Keiko growled. "Fine then, let's do this!"

As the two began destroying the forest in their fighting, Tony sat on the edge of a rock thinking things over while munching on his cookies. "Wonder what the others are doing?" he said.

* * *

"Bastard!" Huey growled as Leon blocked his attacks with his dagger. "Stop messing around!"

"You're quite hotheaded, what happened to the calm collected domestic terrorist we all know?" Leon chuckled. Huey kept attacking while Ally and Eli took care of the underlings.

"To your left babe," Eli said as Ally quickly looked over to the left and shot the attacker.

"Thanks," she said. "And I'm not your 'babe'."

"Yet," Eli added dodging an attack.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Ally demanded punching the assailant. "You're just dodging like some coward."

"My, we're talkative today." Eli laughed. "Good, I like to hear your beautiful voice more often."

Ally kept her blush hidden as she continued beating down all the men attacking them. "I like your new friends," Leon grinned jumping back. "Much more competent and useful than those other jackasses."

Huey glared at Leon as if he were contemplating something, he the stood still and sighed. "I guess it's worth a try," Huey said sheathing his katana.

"Hand to hand combat? Not likely." Leon said. "I'm not quite as skilled as you in that aspect."

"Keep your dagger," Huey said getting into a stance. "I've got something much more powerful than a sword."

Suddenly the ground began to shake slightly as small pebbles began to rise into the air, Huey's braided hair stuck up slightly as his muscles began to expand slightly. "What's going on?" Ally asked making Eli grinned.

"Finally," he said. "We get to see the living Project X in action."

"Ahhh," Huey breathed staring at his muscles. "I feel, good. Damn good." He then turned to Leon who gave him wary look. "Let's see what that BS training from that stupid Doctor got me."

In a blink of an eye, Huey dashed forward standing right in Leon's face. Before he could react, Leon felt a stabbing pain in his abdomen as he was sent flying a good distance into the air. Huey then leaped into the air and elbowed Leon in the back sending flying toward the ground. As Leon fell at maximum speed, Huey increased his falling speed as well slamming his onto Leon's back and driving him hard into the ground creating a large crater in the process. Ally stared at the scene completely speechless while Eli walked toward it.

"Good show," Eli said. "You looked like Superman out there."

"Really?" Huey groaned standing up. "I think I might have overdone it."

He looked down to the unmoving body laying before him, but to his surprise the body began to dissolve into gravel. "What?" Huey said. "A fake?"

"You got that right," Leon grinned from behind Huey. "But I must admit, Mistress was right about you. I should have never taken this fight lightly. So..." Leon cast aside his dagger and reached for the giant weapon on his back. "I think I'll up the ante."

"That sword," Eli said as his eyes widened.

"It looks very familiar," Ally added.

"I was wondering when you'd use that," Huey said. "Now let's see what you can really do."

"Sorry, but I won't need to show you my full power." Leon told him. "Because this will be over in one attack." Huey arched an eyebrow in confusion as Leon raised the sword above his head. "Certain death..." Leon grinned as the sword began glowing.

"It can't be!" Eli yelled.

"...Tidal Wave!" Leon slammed the sword onto the ground creating a giant shock wave heading toward the trio. The blast was so enormous that it was impossible for anyone to evade such an attack, Huey readied himself to take on the blast but Eli suddenly appeared in front of Huey.

"Eli!" Ally cried.

"Move!" Huey ordered. Eli removed his gloves and sleeves exposing his fake arms, he then held one of his palms outstretched as the blast hit him full force. "Eli what the hell are you doing?" Huey demanded.

"Saving your ass," Eli responded as the blast began to shrink.

Huey and Ally both looked astonished as the giant blast was absorbed right into Eli's mechanical palms. Eli took a long breath before letting out a huge puff of smoke from his nose and mouth as he breathed out.

"Wanna tell me what happened there?" Huey asked.

"No time," Eli said. "Right now I think I should take care of the situation for you."

"No," Huey said. "Leon's mine, this time I'll make sure to-"

Eli held a hand up. "Don't be brash," he said. "As strong as you are, you aren't fully accustomed to your abilities. Something could go wrong if you were to fight now, save your strength." Eli discarded his cape and jacket standing bare chest with his mechanical arms in full view, Ally's face reddened a bit. It'd been a long while since she'd seen Eli without a shirt on.

_I'd forgotten about those abs, _Ally thought before slapping herself across the face. _Damn it, now's not the time! I can think about that later...in a more private atmosphere. _

"Alright," Eli said clapping his hands together. "This won't take long."

"Tch, I came prepared to fight Freeman," Leon said frowning. "I'm not quite on par with you Sebastian."

"So you're backing out?" Eli asked.

"No," Leon said holding his broadsword in front of him. "I just need to stall for a bit, backup will be here shortly."

"Have it your way," Eli grinned.

* * *

"Mike, wanna try some chocolate cake?" Jazmine asked as she pinched a small piece of the treat and fed it to her baby's mouth. Mikey tried reaching out for more but Jazmine held it at bay saying "I said some, you gets no more!"

Eustace stood before Jazmine astonished, the food she was able to consume was unreal. Not for a woman but for a human being all together, currently he was holding a cart full of empty bowls and plates, and this was the third cart he'd used. "Would this be a side effect to her injection?" Eustace asked himself. "It's possible, but even so a lady should not be consuming sustanace in such a manner. It's a wonder how she was able to maintain her thin figure in the first place."

"You say somthin'?" Jazmine asked with a mouthfull of cake nearly making Eustace fall over.

"L-Lady," Eustace said. "Perhaps you are done eating for the day?"

"Hmm?" Jazmine swallowed the remainder of the cake and patted her stomach. "I guess, I don't wanna get fat after all. Gotta look my best for my boys."

Eustace looked over at the little baby boy Jazmine held in her arms, his mind began playing events in his head that he long thought he'd forgotten. "Big brother!" someone called bursting into the room.

"Louise? What is it?" Eustace turned to his sister.

"It's big brother Leon," Louise said.

"Leon?" Jazmine said quickly turning around as Eustace turned back to her.

"Lady, if you'll excuse us." Eustace quickly escorted Louise out of the room before saying. "Now, who is Leon fighting with?"

"Three members of S.C.A.R," Louise explained. "That Alessandra girl, the sexy dark boy, and...Sebastian."

"Sebastian?" Eustace said. "Damn it, Mistress strictly told him not to over do it. He can't possibly beat Sebastian in his current state. Where the hell is Kymberly when you need her?"

"I just talked to her," Louise sighed. "She's still on her way, what kind of big sister is she? So irresponsible to her two younger siblings."

"Well we'll just have to leave without him," Eustace said walking toward the closet and flinging it open. "Tell her to meet us at Dock 10 when she arrives. And one more thing..." Lousie looked at her older brother. "Release Junior," Eustace ordered grabbing two firearm weapons. "It's time he got a workout."

* * *

"My god..." Ally said covering her mouth.

"What the fuck," Huey's eyes were wide like dinner plates.

"As I said," Eli sighed calmly tightening his grip. "That didn't even take a minute, 20 seconds I believe."

Currently he held Leon firmly by the throat, Leon's eyeballs were rolled to the back of his head while blood poured from his mouth. A large gaping hole was in his shoulder large enough to see right through. "So," Eli said tightening once more. "How shall I finish this?"

"E-Eli?" Ally gasped. She'd never known him to be so ruthless, this was a side of Eli she didn't think could exist in a boy like him.

"Heh..." Leon coughed. "Heh heh he...heh heh he...hahahahaha!"

"Something funny?"

"You!" Leon laughed. "M-Mother was right, you suck at acting! No matter...how many years go by...you'll always be the same Sebastian..."

"Why does he keep calling you that?" Huey asked.

"I don't know," Eli lied crushing Leon's neck to keep him from talking. "What _are _you talking about Leon my boy?"

Leon tried to speak but Eli's steel grip was making it hard to breath much less say anything. "I think it's time I ended this," Eli said cocking his fist back. "Strong arm..."

BAM! Eli froze listening to the loud shot echo, he looked to the side looking at a good chunk of his shoulder bleeding. "Tch," Eli said dropping Leon. "He wasn't bluffing about this backup." He turned and faced the two people standing before him.

"Sebastian," Eustace said lowering his smoking shotgun. "Long time no see, I must say it's very unpleasant."

"You're not easy on the eyes either," Eli said. "And Louise? You've grown a little bit."

"Save it traitor," Louise growled. "You're not worthy to speak with me."

"That voice," Huey stared intently at Louise. "You're that girl...Red."

Louise face turned red as she looked to the ground stammering "Y-You remember."

"We're here to take our brother home," Eustace said. "And to finally apprehend you."

"First," Huey growled. "You're going to tell me where my fiancee is!"

Eustace glared at Huey pointing his weapon at him. "You are valuable Project X," he said. "We can not risk your death at the moment, so we shall apprehend you and Sebastian alive. However..." His gaze turned to Ally. "You are not worth anything to us, Louise you may do with her as you please." Eustace waited for her response, when he didn't get one he turned around facing her saying "Louise! I said-"

"H-He remembered me," Louise blushed placing her palms over her cheeks. "I'm so happy."

"This isn't the time to be acting like a school girl!" Eustace growled.

"I'm sorry," Eli said. "I can't let you take me away yet, there's something very important I must do. So I won't be going."

"We figured that," Eustace said. "And we're smart enough to know that even the two of us can't compete with all three of you."

"So we brought insurance," Louise said. At that moment a large creature seemingly appeared from the sky landing hard on the ground making it shake so hard that everyone went at least 2 feet in the air.

"W-W..." Huey, Ally and Eli's eyes all widened in fear as they stared up at the giant. "What the hell is that?"

"Guhhhhhh," the beast groaned staring at the three agents.

* * *

"Ya'll have a nice time now," DeeDee said. "If any of you need me, tell Huey I'm just a phone call away." DeeDee then started the plane and flew off into the sky.

"It's about damn time," Kim sighed as her feet hit the ground. "I was getting cramped in there."

"Iight we hur, so now what?" Ed asked Riley who just got out of the plane.

"C-Murph, is mah brutha anywhere near here?" Riley asked. Cindy looked through the iPad before saying "He a good while away, on foot it prolly take 'bout an hour to get dere."

"Sho picked da wrong place ta land," Riley groaned. "We sittin' in da middle of nowhere. Just grass an' trees, no cars anywhere."

"Guess we gatta stroke it," Ed said strapping his giant gun on his back. "Best get yaw weapons, no tellin' what we bout ta get into."

"W-Wait a minute. What about me?" Thugnificent asked. "Ya'll cain't just leave a nigga in some foreign territory, I'm liable to get butt raped!"

"Gay!"

"Ain't no problem, just come wit us." Cindy said. "Dat's what we brought you for."

"Man why ya'll even call me?" Thugnificent asked walking toward Cindy. "I can't use a weapon fo real. What am I goan do mane?"

"Well what do you want us to do?" Kim asked.

"Man how da hell am I 'posed ta know? Ain't you some kinda genius?" Thugnificent asked.

"Look," Cindy sighed. "If you wanna come wit us den iight. If you wanna stay here den stay here, but we goin' now." And with that Cindy turned on her heel walking off followed by the rest of the group.

"W-Wait fo me!" Thugnificent said.

* * *

"Captain Mizuchizi, we just got word from Tony that they were ambushed by a pack of fighters," Michi said to Kira who sat on the edge of a building.

"Any word from Captain Madarame?" she asked.

"Not since we landed," CoCo told her. "What's with that guy anyway?"

"He's stupid, just like all men," Kira sighed. "Damn it where the hell is Eli with the report? Tch, he's probably fondling that girl again."

"Come to think of it, wasn't Huey supposed to report hours ago as well?" Michi asked CoCo.

"And Ally said she'd check in with me every half hour," CoCo responded. Although she didn't show it, Kira began to get a bit worried about her comrades.

"Those idiots," she said to herself. "Let's just hope they're simply slacking off."

* * *

"Shit!" Huey growled as he skid across on the concrete before getting back up. "What the hell is that thing?" "No idea," Eli said clutching one of his arms. "But now's not the time to worry, we need to make an escape."

"Run away?" Ally asked. "Absolutely not! I will not turn my back on the enemy."

"Alessandra! Now's not the time for you to be arrogance!" Eli sharply said. "We have to run! Now!"

Before Ally could protest more, she froze when she saw that Louise had somehow moved to in front of her with a dagger in her hand. "D-Damn!" Ally growled quickly maneuvering out of the way.

"You're fast," Louise grinned licking the blood from the dagger. "And smart, you knew to keep your firearms right next to your kidney in case of a short range attack from a blade."

"Assassin's sleeper," Ally said. "That's the attack right?"

Louise grinned smugly her eyes darting to Eli. "My he's taught you quite well," she said. "However, I wouldn't get so attached to him. You don't know what he's really like, and I don't want to see a cute girl like you get your wittle heart broken when you see that side."

Ally glared at the annoying female before looking back to Eli, that's when she saw something that frightened even her. Eli didn't completely look himself, veins were popping from his neck and his forehead, his eyes were blazing in rage as his fist clenched so hard she could hear the interior metal begin to crack.

"E-Eli?"

"It's only a matter of time before he snaps," Louise laughed. "Then he'll show the devil within him and you'll never want to see him again, just like everyone else he's met."

"Shut up you!" Ally growled shooting bullets toward her.

Meanwhile on the same battlefeild, Huey fiercely fought against the giant. "Grrrrr!" Huey growled as he tried holding off the vicious attack from the monster. He jumped backwards as it slammed its fist into the ground, but was unable to avoid its reach as it wrapped a hand around Huey's body giving him a hard squeeze.

"Junior!" Eustace called. "Don't harm him, Mistress want's him alive. Understand?"

"Mommy want...keep boy..." Junior groaned. "..alive...?"

"Yes," Eustace said turning to Eli. "I will take care of Sebastian."

"And me brother?" Louise asked.

"As I said," Eustace continued. "She is of no use to us, do what you like. While I find it rather unappealing to see a female die, I'm sure you're not as chivalrous as me in that aspect."

"You got me there," Louise grinned licking her lips. "I don't like women prettier than me, especially those arrogant ones."

"A jealous little brat as always," Eli said. "This is why I don't like immature women."

"Shut your mouth!" Louise yelled. "I don't care what you say anymore! Your words don't hurt me."

"Louise, you're making yourself look foolish." Eustace groaned.

"Aaaugh!" Louise growled completely frustrated as she held her dagger toward Ally. "I'm gonna gut this bitch! Then we'll see how smug you are Sebastian!"

"Hmph, bring it on." Ally challenged holding her guns at her, however before Ally could even think about pulling either trigger the front of both guns were completely cut off falling on the grass. "So fast," Ally said as Louise readied to stab her, however Ally managed to avoid the thrust by kicking Louise elbow making her drop the dagger. She then proceeded to throw more kicks to which Louise responded by blocking with her forearms.

"Nice," Louise said. "You aren't just a pretty face or a mad gunman. That's Kwang Jo Choi, a pretty flexible martial arts style." Ally said nothing, she just got into a stance and began her kicking assault once more against the younger female.

"Hey!" Huey growled to Junior suddenly. "Don't take your eyes of your opponent, now let me go!" Huey used his strength to break free from Junior's grasp and fell back onto the ground.

"Guhh?" Junior stared at Huey. "Keep alive..."

"That's not gonna be easy," Huey said. "As long as I'm alive I won't stop fighting, not until Jazmine is safe in my arms once again!"

Huey then punched the ground as hard as he could making a large dent on it, everyone, aside from Eli who kept his glare on Eustace, stared at Huey in shock. _H-His power, _Eustace marveled, _Has he progressed so far already? _

"I'll show you what I can do," Huey growled. "Black..." Huey's arm began bulging out disproportionately, his muscles becoming three times their normal size before his entire arm looked as if it belonged to a well fit giant. "...Power!"

Huey slammed his fist right into Junior's large body sending him flying past Eustace and Louise and quite far away before he finally crashed into a few trees. "Junior!" Eustace growled.

"Don't take you're eyes off me," Eli suddenly whispered into Eustace's ear, quickly Eustace jumped back dodging Eli's glowing right arm.

"Sneaky bastard," Eustace said pointing his shotgun at him. "You always were such a dirty fighter."

"No such thing as a fair fight!" Eli said dashing toward him.

Louise continued to dodge Ally's kicks trying to land a few blows of her own, she finally decided that unarmed combat wasn't the right way to do. "Screw this!" Louise said as she threw kunai knives at Ally who easily kicked them aside. "Hmph, resistant bitch."

"You're letting your anger get to you," Ally stated. "A warrior can't fight properly if she's allowing her feelings to dictate her attacks. I can easily decipher exactly what you'll attempt next."

"Feelings huh?" Louise said. "Guess that's always been my Achilles heel, I guess you're not so dumb at all. Too bad you fell for a dumbass like Sebastian." Ally stood firm in front of Louise her composure not deteriorating. "You're a good actor I'll give ya that," Louise chuckled. "But I can see it in those eyes of yours, I know those eyes well. You're way in lo-"

"How I feel about that idiot means nothing in a fight," Ally said. "But you're really annoying and I hate that, so I'll humor you allowing you to think what you want."

"Whatever, deny it all you want." Louise said pulling out more kunai. "Let's resume shall we?"

She flung the kunai toward Ally who once again easily kicked them away, with the exception of one cutting her. "Tch, so predictable." Ally said as Louise grinned evilly. Huey's arm returned to normal as he stood there in front of the destroyed trees.

"Hurt...bad..." Junior groaned as Huey watched him get up. "Kill...bad..."

"Shit!" Eustace cursed. "Junior! Don't! The Mistress said keep him ali-" He was too late as Junior opened his mouth wide a large green beam glowing in his mouth.

"What the hell?" Huey said.

"Junior! You'll kill him!" Eustace yelled as Junior shot the large beam from his mouth engulfing Huey in a large blast shockwave.

* * *

Jazmine sat alone in the room with her sleeping baby boy cradled in her arms. "Mmm," she groaned staring out the window, she then looked back down to Mikey. "You're the closest thing to Huey I've seen in a long while." Mikey's soft baby snores were heard throughout the silent room making Jazmine smile and looked out the window once more.

"Why do I have such an unsettling feeling right," she put a hand over her chest. "...here?" She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"H-Huey..."

**A/N: I'm pretty sure it's obvious by now who the missing Project Y is. Feedback is love. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Sebastian or Eli?**

"Fuck!" Kira growled as she and the other two females following them ran through the forest. "Eli that dumbass, I knew he'd cause a ruckus."

"You think that explosion hit them?" CoCo asked worried.

"Don't know, I can't contact any of them," Kira said. "Shit, it's times like this I wonder how Eli even became a Captain."

"Yo!" a voice called making the girls stop.

"Tony!" Michi called.

Tony jumped off the tree and landed right in front of them followed by Reese and Keiko. "You see that shockwave too?" he asked.

"Yes," Michi said. "We were heading there to check the situation out."

"I'll come along," Tony said. "You two get back to the rendezvous point, we don't need everyone coming together in one spot."

"I'll monitor them," CoCo said. "You can take my place Tony, I'm sure you'd like that wouldn't ya Michi?"

"I..." Michi quickly turned away. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Tony responded with a look of confusion before shrugging and running off with the other two women.

"Come on idiots," CoCo said. "Let's get to the meeting point."

* * *

"Damn it," Eustace groaned pushing rubble off himself. "I should count myself lucky Junior fired a small one." He stood and looked around the battlefeild, everything looked completely destroyed and whatever plants were there were now vaporized leaving nothing but a wasteland.

"Louise? Leon?" he called. "Are you alright?"

There wasn't an answer for a few seconds, until he heard Louise groaning. She slowly pushed herself up groaning "Fucking hell." She slowly stood and brushed herself off looking at her body. "Damn, now I'm all cut up. Mistress really won't like this. I'm gonna get punished."

"That's the least of our worries, if we don't find brother Leon, Mistress will do much more than punish us." Eustace said shuddering.

"You're right," Louise said. "We have to look for him, oh I hope Junior didn't vaporize him."

Eustace looked over to Junior who just stood there with a blank expression on his face. _We should count our blessings it was a small blast, _Eustace thought warily. His ears then perked when he heard another voice groaning, the turned to see Ally lying on her back slowly trying to move her body.

"She survived?" Eustace asked. "She's durable, I'll give her that."

"D-Damn it," Ally said getting into a sitting position. "What was that just now?"

She then winced in pain clutching her leg, she looked to see the cut she'd received from Louise earlier. _Why is it hurting so bad? _She thought. _I've taken worse than this, and the pain was nowhere near as substantial. _She then gasped and began frantically looking around. "Eli?" she called. "Eli? Eli!"

"Aww ain't that sweet?" Louise grinned standing above her. "She's worried about poor Sebastian."

Ally just glared at the girl before her who slowly pulled out another dagger. "I'll make this quick, I've got things to-" She stopped when she felt someone grip her arm roughly.

"You'll do what exactly?" Eli growled glaring at her.

"Sebastian!" Eustace growled rushing toward his sister.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her," Eli said. "Or I'll kill you."

"Let me go bastard!" Louise growled as Eli released her. "Heh, I don't even have to attack her anymore. Not with the poison I laced on my blades already in her system."

"Poison?" Eli said eyes widening.

Meanwhile about 50 yards away from the scene, Huey lay unconscious up against a rock. Slowly he began to wake as his body began to heal himself of his injuries, once all his cuts were sealed he slowly got up staring at his palms. "Lucky me," Huey told himself. "If I didn't evade that attack, I'd be dead right now. I only sustained minimal damage because of the shockwave it created." He then looked over to where Eli and Ally were. "What's going on over there now?"

Back on the scene Eli was staring at Louise quizzically. "Poison?" he asked.

"Nothing lethal," Louise grinned. "It's a paralyzing poison I created, shutting down all nerves and making the body unresponsive to the brain."

Ally looked at her hands and tried to stand, but found it impossible as her legs were completely numb and not moving at her will. Her arms began shaking as they fell to her sides. "E-Eli...I can't..."

"Ally!" Eli said turning back to Louise. "You bitch!"

"Watch your language," Louise giggled. "It's not permanent, though I wish it were. Then you can fully experience the one you care about unable to respond, unable to reciprocate your love no matter what." Eli's glare on Louise softened a bit as he hung his head.

"Louise," he told her. "This has nothing to do with-"

"Yes it does!" Louise growled clenching a fist. "It's not fair! Why does _she_ get to have something I've wanted since I was 9 years old? .No, she won't and I'll make sure of that!"

She threw her dagger at Ally striking her right in the abdomen, Ally winced in pain as her paralyzed body fell over onto the ground. "Ally!" Eli cried running toward her.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Louise said. "That poison I just injected in her is very contagious for 10 minutes. That particular poison will spread throughout her entire body, painfully rotting her bones and breaking them down. It's a very agonizing death if you ask me, and perfect for that thief."

As Louise began to laugh, Eli stood there clenching his fists hard enough to make his arms begin to short circuit, he then calmed down and looked at Ally who just stared at him wide eyed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I won't let you die Alessandra, we're going to get out of here. But first I'm going to have to show you something I wanted to refrain from doing. Please..." Ally looked surprised as she stared at Eli's face which was producing a few tears that rolled down his face. "Please don't hate me after this."

_So, he's finally going to show his true colors, _Eustace said. _It's best if we flee now, but I don't see Leon anywhere in sight. _

Eli turned to face Louise his face now clear from tears and replaced with fury, his eyes were no longer that cute shade of blue nor was his trademark smile present. His scowl was so vicious a rabid dog would run scared, his teeth were now sharp and fang-like and his eyes resembled that of a murderer. "Oh we're getting serious now?" Louise smiled. "It's about time you showed yourself, truthfully I think you're much cu-" WHAM! Eli didn't give her a chance to finish as he slammed his fist right into Louise mouth not only shutting her up but also sending her a few feet flying away.

"Louise!" Eustace cried. "What kind of gentleman are you to hit a lady like that?"

"Gentleman? Hahahahaha!" Eli laughed at Eustace. "I'm no gentleman, never have been never will be. In fact, I'm not even sure I fall into the human species. No...I believe I'm just the correct term would be monster."

Louise slowly got up her nose bleeding from both nostrils and her bottom lip swollen. Her face was horrified to the point where one would believed she'd wet herself, as Eli's gazed turned back at her she didn't even get a chance to run as he was already back in her face giving her a right kick to the head. Before she could even fly away Eli grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her back onto the ground.

"You're not getting off that easy," Eli grinned stomping on her ribs. "You knew not to anger me, and now I'll completely and utterly humiliate you before I finish you off."

"Please!" Louise cried tears rolling from her eyes. "Please stop! Please!"

"Begging? Oh my I can't believe the great Louise is going to beg for her life." Eli laughed as she grabbed her by the hem of her skirt and ripped it off tossing it to the side. Now Louise just lied there in her panties and her top with her face completely busted and her hair pins out of her hair.

"Tch, you look like a slut." Eli spat. "Or a whore, whichever you choose."

Eli then kicked her in the ribs sending her flying a few feet once more. "You bastard!" Eustace growled appering behind Eli ready to attack, but before he could shoot Eli, his shotgun was immediately caught and broken in half by Eli's bare hands.

"I'll get to you in a moment," Eli said punching Eustace hard in the gut and making him double over onto his knees. "Let me finish with your slut of a sister." Eli then walked toward Louise once more who had nothing but fear in her eye.

"Please...no more..." Louise said as Eli placed a foot on her stomach. "Sebastian I..."

WHAM! Eli slammed his fist into her face again. "Don't call me that name," he growled as he continued punching her. "How. Many. Times. Must I. Say it!" By now Louise was bawling as her vision began getting blurred by her blood which splattered all over her face, Eli continued his assault any way laughing manically all the while. Ally watched this, unable to move or even shout at him to stop. She was terrified, and her face showed it.

_This...this isn't Eli. _Ally thought as tears rolled down her eyes. _Eli is sweet, kind, caring. This isn't the Eli I know...the Eli I love. _She wanted to scream, she wanted to run over there and beg him to stop. Seeing him like this made her heart hurt so bad she couldn't even feel the pain of the poison breaking her bones down.

"Heh heh heh," a voice laughed making Ally's eyes dart over. Standing above her was a battered and bruised Leon wearing a large grin on his face. "He's not Elijah Black, at least not right now." Leon laughed. "The person you see before you is Sebastian the Demon. Watch how he mercilessly murders that girl before your eyes, no matter who or what you are that man...no that _thing _will murder you with no second thought."

"Oh my," Eli laughed looking at Louise. "You're not dead are you? Nah, you're just passed out."

Louise face was completely destroyed, both her eyes were swollen to the point where they didn't even look like eyes, her nose was broken and pointed the wrong way and she had her front two teeth missing. "Tch, weakling. One more punch ought to do it." Eli cocked his fist back once more, but felt a strong grip hold him back. He turned and saw Huey standing behind him wearing a pitiful expression on his face, his eyes told Eli that he didn't need to go any further off the deep end than he had.

"Leave it," Huey said. "There isn't a need to kill her, you've done enough."

"H-Huey..." Eli said before his eyes darted to Ally who still had tears rolling down her eyes. "Ally..."

"You monster!" Eustace growled standing up. "How dare you lay your hands on my sister? I'll kill-"

"Eustace!" a voice said making everyone freeze. "Leave him to me."

Everyone turned around to see Lamar standing there holding a weapon in his hand, before Eli could say anything a quick beam shot from the weapon and went right through Eli's chest. "Eli!" Huey cried as Eli sank to his knees and clutching his bleeding chest. "Junior, now." Lamar said as Junior opened his mouth once more to fire a much smaller blast from it, it only hit Eli making him wail in pain as the entire thing engulfed him. "Son of a bi-" Huey didn't finish as a beam shot Huey right through the knee making him fall onto his other knee.

"Now now," Lamar said. "Don't get so rowdy my boy, we might have to get drastic here."

Huey looked at the elderly man as he slowly walked toward him with Junior following. "S-Sir," Eustace said. "I am sorry, please put the blame on me for this failure I-"

"Enough," Lamar said. "There is no need to explain to me, I'm just the butler. I don't care about the details, just that the job gets done. I suggest you be ready to explain this to the Mistress, oh how she is furious at the two of you being so incompetent that you had to send an elderly man to help." Eustace hung his head saying "I understand sir."

"And you Leon," Lamar said. "How are your ligaments, were you able to move correctly?"

"Of course Lamar," Leon said limping toward him. "Had Eustace and Louise gotten here sooner, we might have pulled this mission off."

"They shall be punished accordingly," Lamar said, he then looked down at Eli who lay there with opened mouth and his eyes rolled to the back of his head completely unconscious. "What a pitiful way to see you Sebastian, may you find peace in hell. As for you..." Lamar grabbed Huey by the shirt. "I know of your healing abilities, so it would be rather useless to apprehend you, at least in this state." Lamar pointed the weapon on Huey's chest, right above his vitals. "This way you won't heal as fast, I understand your organs aren't as easy to heal as your skin and bones." Lamar smiled creepily as he readied to pull the trigger when a bullet flew right past Lamar's face.

"Eh?" he said turning to look over at his attacker. "Ohh, it's you guys. My what a surprise, when did you get here?"

"A bettah question would be," Riley said cocking his gun back once more. "What da fuck is you doin' to mah big brotha?"

"Aww dis nigga lame, tryna act all hard in his entrance!" Thugnificent laughed as Cindy kicked him in the stomach to shut him up.

"The other Freeman boy?" Eustace asked. "And his lackeys."

"Who you callin' a lackey?" Cindy growled.

"Oh shit Huey," Ed said. "You sho did some damage round here."

"It wasn't all me," Huey chuckled. "Man, I've never been so happy to see you idiots ever in my life."

"Yeah yeah good ta see you too, let's save it for later iight?" Ed grinned holding his bazooka at them. "We can be all happy go lucky when we get dese niggas! I'm gonna make dese niggas wish dey wuz neva born!"

"Agreed!" Cindy said pulling out a rifle.

"Tch," Eustace growled. "Sir-"

"I know," Lamar said. "We won't be able to take them all on, especially since their reinforcements have increased once more."

He turned to look at Kira, Tony and Michi who'd just arrived on the scene. "Hi Huey!" Michi called.

"The hell happened here?" Tony gasped. Kira stared intently at the burned body lying next to Huey unconscious.

"Seems like escape is the best course of action for now," Lamar said. "Junior, if you please."

Junior looked at Lamar, and then opened his mouth once more, but instead of a blast being created there was an extremely bright light blinding all the heroes. When the light finally died the villains, including Leon and Louise, had disappeared.

"Damn!" Kira growled hurrying toward Huey, everyone else followed her lead rushing to Huey's side.

"Huey! Are you okay?" Cindy asked.

"Don't worry about me, help them," Huey ordered. "Their injuries are far worse than mine."

"What happened here Freeman?" Kira demanded.

"That's not important now, help them before they die!" Huey growled but when he saw Kira not yielding he caved in. "Alessandra's been poisoned twice and Eli's been burned and shot in the chest."

"Well shit, we don't have the proper medical treatment for either of them," Kira said. "We'll have to call the Med Squad, until they arrive we'll have to make do with what we have. Antonio, get some water by the bucket. Michiru, would you happen to have any bandages?"

"I do," Michi said pulling out two rolls of them.

"Good, we'll need to wrap Elijah so he won't get infected. And you...wait who are you?"

"I'm his brotha," Riley said pointing to Huey. "Who da hell is you?"

"I'll explain later, you two carry the both of them so we can take them to the hideout. Quickly!" As Kira began walking off Riley scowled at her growling "I don't take orders bitch."

"No time for that," Huey said as Cindy helped him up slinging his arm over her shoulder. "Help them out Riley, please."

Riley looked at the position the two of them were in and scowled turning away from them, he picked Eli up and slung his body over his shoulder stomping off after Kira. "What's with him?" Huey asked as Cindy bit her lip.

"I don't know," she lied. "Come on, let's get you fixed up."

"No need," Huey said. "My wounds will heal on their own, just help me out until then." "Damn, not five minutes and already ya orderin' me like I'm a slave again."

Cindy giggled as Huey smirked. "But seriously, it's good ta see ya man." Huey nodded as the two of them walked back toward the city along with the others. Kim, however, stayed behind staring at the battlefield before her and sighing. "All this is so unnecessary."

* * *

"So," the Mistress said as she sat in her chair glaring at Eustace who stood frigidly before her. "Where are your sisters?"

"I do not know where Kymberly is," Eustace said. "Louise is resting her injuries right now, she took a bad beating from Sebastian."

"I know all about that," the Mistress said. "Sebastian's not one to discriminate who he kills, that's just how he is. But back to the incidents today. Not only did you fail to complete your task, but you also allowed my only son to have serious damage to his fragile body. How do you plan to repent for this?" Eustace clenched his fist and shut his eyes tight, he wanted to explain further about how he was never sent on a particular mission in the first place only he was trying to protect Leon. But he knew when to hold his tongue around his Mistress.

"Eustace, Eustace, Eustace," the Mistress sighed standing up. "You and your siblings are such unreliable trash I want to vomit every time I see you, I try to accept you into our family yet time after time again you fail to do anything right. I would have killed you long ago if you didn't meet my...'desires' Eustace. Plus my girls love you so much they'd cry if I were to end you, however this same thing does not apply to your sisters. Especially the youngest."

Eustace eyes widened as he quickly got on both knees and placed his forehead on the ground. "Please Mistress, spare her." Eustace told her. "Louise is a bit eccentric and arrogant, but she tries and means well. She holds you in the highest regard and wishes nothing but to meet your expectations. She can be very useful to you, I'm sure of it. Spare my little sister and I shall offer anything you wish in return."

The Mistress suddenly giggled like a school girl. "Oh Eustace, you already do everything I say as it is," she said running a hand on his chin. "However, I'll allow her to live. But in return, you must 'perform' for me once more."

"I-I understand Mistress," Eustace said.

"No no no, not me." the Mistress laughed. "We can have our alone time when you're done 'performing' for someone else." Eustace looked at her with a confused expression. "My daughters love you as you may know," the Mistress explained. "And as do I, you're a real ladies man. When I began telling them about our time we spend together they began to want the same treatment, however I know how much of a gentleman you are and how you'd never even consider thinking about them in such a way, but now..." Eustace's eyes widened as he slowly began backing away.

"Mistress you cannot mean...they're children! They are no older than 12! To have a man in his early twenties to perform such an act...I can't...I won't!"

"Then Louise will die, as shall that other one, you don't want their blood on their hands do you?" the Mistress smiled.

Eustace clenched his fist hard as his hand went over his shoulder. "I...shall meet your request." Eustace said completely disgusted with himself.

"Then we have an understanding, Louise and Allyson will be in their room waiting. They'd rather you slip into something more 'comfortable'."

"Of course," Eustace said bowing and leaving the room quickly.

"Hm," the Mistress sighed sitting back in her chair. "Now what to do about this little situation, I think it's time we activated the girl's abilities. Though it may kill her eventually, we need to begin operations now. Before Percival gets wind of what we're doing."

**A/N: See not a long update huh? Feedback is love. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Tears from the wounded**

"I wanna play with him!"

"No I wanna!"

"No fair, you had your turn now it's mine! Besides, he doesn't even like you!"

"Says you! You big dumb shithead meanie!"

"I'm not a shithead meanie you're big ugly cumslut!"

"Girls! Girls!" Jazmine stood in between the two quarrreling sisters trying not to allow them to attack one another, when they both calmed down she sat back onto the bed and allowed the both of them on her lap. "Mikey's tired right now, he's a baby and he needs his rest. He'll play with you tomorrow."

"Aww! Sissy," Allyson whined. "Lucia hogged him all to herself!"

"I did not!" Lucia protested. "Allyson wouldn't let me rock him to sleep."

"Shut up tattletale!"

"Dummy!"

"Meanie!"

"Cocksucker!"

"Cumslut!"

"Girls!" Jazmine smacked both of them on their heads. "Don't use such foul language, especially around sleeping babies."

"But everybody else does it," Lucia whined.

"Yeah, Mommy does it, Eustace, Louise, Lamar, Daddy even said it before!" Allyson told her.

"Yes, but just because they're grown ups doesn't mean they can say it either," Jazmine told them. "Those are dirty words and you both are ten years old so you should know better."

"We're sorry Sissy."

"Yeah sorry."

"Good," Jazmine said wrapping her arms around the two girls. In her time being taken hostage by the Mistress, she'd found comfort in these two little girls. It was both them and Eustace that allowed her to get by through the day, eventually she came to care deeply for the three of them as if they were family and felt sorry they had to live with such maniacal assholes.

"So, who wants to hear a story?" Jazmine asked.

"Oh Sissy!" Lucia said raising her hand. "Me and Ally got one!"

"Yeah a good one!" Allyson said.

"Really? Then let's hear it." Jazmine said. "I'm sure this will be entertaining. What's it about?"

"It's about these two very very very cute girls name Lucy and Ally," Allyson began. "They loved playing with dollies, and their family was the nicest people on earth and they loved them very much."

"Lucy and Ally also loved their Big Sissy Jazzy and Mikey very much!" Lucia continued. "And they wanted them to stay forever and ever."

Jazmine smiled though inwardly she felt a bit sad seeing as she had no intention to remain there. "But you see, Lucy and Ally had a big problem," Allyson said her face becoming much darker. "The world had these bad people in it that killed our big brother and Daddy."

"So the girls came up with a plan," Lucy said her mouth twisting in an evil smile. "They decided to kill all the bad people in the world so they could live happily ever after with her family."

Jazmine's face turned into one of fear and sadness, these two girls appeared to be sweet and kind but times like this when they let their true colors show was when Jazmine felt the need to get out of there become stronger. "Chop chop chop," Allyson continued. "They would get thrills from cutting body pieces of human skin and taking a bath in the dark red blood."

"It gave them a good feeling, like all the problems in the world would go away," Lucy said.

"So did their fun time under the sheets with Eustace." Jazmine's ears perked up at that.

"Huh?" she asked. "Under the sheets?"

"Mmhm, Eustace comes to our room whenever we want to play with us," Allyson smiled. "Sometimes we play with dollies."

"And other times we play with Eustace's body," Lucy said. "The first time we played Eustace felt so good when I licked him all over."

"Nyaaa! You couldn't even fit it in your mouth!" Allyson laughed as Lucia glared at her. "Mommy taught me how to though, it was hard at first because Eustace was way bigger than Mommy's toys but after the first time it got easy."

"I loved it when Eustace put it in me," Lucia smiled dreamily. "It felt so good, way better than taking a bubble bath! Ally cried the first time."

"That's cause it really hurt, I was bleeding," Allyson pouted. "But I didn't no more so it's okay."

Jazmine was horrified from the conversation she was hearing, how could innocent little girls such as them talk so casually about a subject. And how dare Eustace even think about doing such things to little girls, wasn't he a gentleman? "G-Girls..." Jazmine said tears running down her eyes.

"Huh? Sissy? What's wrong?" Allyson asked.

"Why are you crying?" Lucia reached out to Jazmine only to have her and her sister be pulled into a strong hug by the mulatto who began sobbing uncontrollably keeping her hold tight on the girls.

"Don't cry Sissy," Allyson said.

"We're sorry," Lucia told her. "We didn't mean to make you cry."

Hearing their voices sound so innocent only made Jazmine cry harder.

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Riley growled kicking his foot repeatedly against the wall. "It's been a week! What da fuck is we doin' sittin' around? Ain't Jazzy kidnapped? Fo' all we know dey could be rapin' dat bitch right now!"

"Riley!" Cindy hissed. "I know you're frustrated, but how do you think I feel. Dat's mah best friend you know, and if any nigga should be trippin' right now it's Huey. But look at him." She pointed to Huey, who was sitting on the couch with his dead serious thinking face on. "He bein' composed, levelheaded. You could take a thang or two from him ya know."

Riley scowled at Cindy and turned away from her grumbling "Hmph, sounds like you implying sumthin."

"What was dat?"

"Nuttin, I need a black." Riley stormed out of the room leaving Cindy sighing to herself.

"Uhm, there's some serious tension between the two of you," Kim said.

"I know," Cindy said plopping on the couch and turning her gaze to Huey.

Though she'd said he was being composed, the truth was that in the entire week Huey had not budged from that single spot. The only time she'd seen him move were to go check on the two injured people in the room.

"Yo! We're back!" Tony called. "And I brought snacks!"

"And beer!" Michi said.

"You're not 21, who said you can drink?" CoCo glared at Michi who just stuck her tongue out. The three agents looked at everyone in the room all of them simultaneously sweatdropping.

"So much negative energy," Michi said.

"Maybe we should brighten the mood then," CoCo suggested strolling toward Huey. "Want anything to drink?"

"No." Huey growled coldly before waving her off.

"Uh, okay," CoCo turned to Cindy. "You're one of Huey's friends right? I never really got to introduce myself. My name's Kindra Washington but everyone calls me CoCo."

Cindy held her nose giving her a wary look, she'd always hated the smell of CoCo butter. "I can see why," Cindy groaned. "Name's Cindy McPhearson, my Daddy was a bear."

"Really?"

"I dunno, Momma _did _fuck anythang that moved." Cindy said.

"You never told me that," Kim said. "I wish you never did really, anyway I'm Kymberly Eman. Nice to meet you."

"So friendly," Michi said. "Hard to believe you're even acquainted with Huey."

"And that brother of his," CoCo added. "So rude, even worse than Huey really."

"He always had dat problem," Cindy chuckled. "But he a sweetie when ya get ta know him, plus in actuality he just a little teddy bear."

"What about that other guy?" Michi asked. "The white guy with all the guns."

"Aw dat's Ed," Cindy said. "Speakin' of dat nigga, where he go anyway?"

SMASH! "Ow! Damn it bitch! I just wanted ta know how old you wuz!" Ed's voice came from outside. "You cute, how you gonna just hit me in da nose like dat?" Ed then stormed back into the house with blood running from his left nostril. "Dese European bitches is whack anyway!" he growled looking at all the girls staring at him. "Da fuck ya'll lookin' at?"

All the sudden a squeaking sound was heard from Huey abruptly getting up, the room suddenly got silent as Huey slowly walked up the creaking steps before the sound of a door opening and closing was heard. "Checking on them again? He must be really worried." Kim said.

"Well," Michi said. "In the months he's spent at S.C.A.R, Huey spent more time with the two of them than anyone. I guess you could say they're basically his closest friends in the entire agency."

"Really now?" Kim asked.

"An' here I thought Eli wuz some creepy ass fag," Cindy said grabbing a can of beer. "I juss hope we can get ta Jazzy soon, I gat a bad feelin' in mah gut about dis whole situation."

Meanwhile upstairs Huey stood in the middle of two beds, both holding injured people. In the first bed was Eli, bandages covered his entire body besides his eyes, nose and mouth. During the week Eli hadn't moved an inch and only woke one time screaming for Ally before he fell unconscious, now he just lied there unmoving and if it weren't for the heart monitor still beeping in the background anyone would believe he was dead. Huey's eyes then darted over to Ally, her case was different. The parylzing poison had long since worn off and the med corps of S.C.A.R were able to rid her body of the bone breaking poison, they'd suggested she rest but at the moment her eyes were wide open staring up at the ceiling. For a moment she looked over at Huey, but when her gaze when to Eli's body she quickly snapped her eyes back up at the ceiling.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely. "I thought I told you an hour ago that I'm fine."

"I'm not worried about you," Huey scowled sitting in the chair nearby. "I'm checking up on Eli, it's clear to me that you're fine."

"Hmph, do what you like." Ally growled rolling over so that her back was facing him.

The two sat in silence, each listening to the sound of the heart monitor indicating that their friend was alive. Huey then sighed and ran his hand through his semi-afro for some reason silently wishing it was back to it's normal size. "That'll take another few years," Huey grumbled to himself.

"What the hell are you mumbling?" Ally asked.

"Nothing," Huey growled. "You know, you don't have to be so worried. Eli isn't going to let something like this kill him."

"Who says I'm worried?" Ally asked. "Besides, why are you even speaking to me?"

"I feel like I owe it to somebody if I finally talk some sense into you," Huey said. "Doing something nice for him to wake up to. Apparently my fiancee's personality seems to be rubbing off on me."

"Tch, I don't need any help. I can do this on my own," Ally stated sitting upright in the bed.

"Mmhm. And how's that working out for you?" Huey asked arching an eyebrow. "I already can tell you know, I'm not very keen at spotting this kind of thing but you see I was exactly like you at one point in my life."

"Spare me the sentiment," Ally growled. "You don't know anything about me."

"Maybe not," Huey told her crossing his arms. "But I've had my share of the experiences you went through."

"Heh, look at that," Ally glared at Huey. "The cold as ice Freeman is trying to relate to me, like I said I don't need your help."

"And I said I'm not helping _you_," Huey stated. "I'm helping Eli, and talking some sense into an ignorant girl."

"Don't start," Ally growled. "I suggest you leave this room now."

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" Huey asked. "Go ahead and try, I'm just gonna heal anyway."

"Get the fuck out of here!" Ally growled louder pointing her pistol at him.

"Make me," Huey said standing up. "You're just going to try and kill the person who wants to help you? The person who went through the exact same thing you're going through right now?" Huey walked toward Ally and grabbed her by the collar so that she was eye level with him.

"You're fearless, you go into battle guns blazing you're so confident in your skill that death is nothing to you." Huey said before grinning. "At least that what you want everyone to believe, but Eli and I, we know the truth. You go into battle that way not because you don't fear death, but because you fear the truth. You fear that your heart is drawing towards another and you've never had this feeling before so you're scared? Oh I know this all too well, I went through the exact same thing a few years ago with my fiancee." He then dropped Ally letting her fall to her knees on the ground. "So, how close am I to the million dollar prize?"

"Heh heh heh," Ally began chuckling earning another one of Huey's cocked eyebrows. "You're pretty damn close, but you got one thing wrong." She clutched her chest and looked up at Huey, her eyes filled with streaming tears yet she kept a smile on her face. "This feeling isn't new, I've felt this way about him since the day he knocked on my door."

* * *

"I'm fine, you don't have to stay here anymore!" Louise growled.

"You still have swelling in your eye, and the gashes on your body aren't completely healed." Eustace told her using a swab to wipe her wounds. "Listen to your older brother for a change."

"Keh, you're so annoying. Where's Kymberly?" Louise asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Eustace told her. "She may return in the evening, now don't move from your bed. If you need anything just call."

Louise rolled her eyes but smiled inwardly, while she hated Eustace constantly babying her it was nice to have a brother who cared so much. "That damned Sebastian," she growled to herself. "He beat me up like I was some guy or something, I mean sure I was trying to kill his girlfriend but I didn't think he'd go so overboard. But that's not even the worse part." She began to squirm a bit rubbing her inner thighs together. "Why did I _like _it so much? I mean yeah it hurt and I thought I was gonna die...but at the same time I felt hornier than I'd ever felt in my whole life." She looked around the room making sure Eustace was gone before she began to replay the image of Eli beating her senseless, slowly her hands made their down under the elastic band of her pajama bottoms.

"There's a chance I may be an extreme masochist," she said/moaned as she finally touched her "spot". "Aaaahn!"

Meanwhile down the hall, Eustace held a cellphone to his ear awaiting someone to pick it up. "I'm a bit tied up here right now Eustace," came the voice of his elder sister from the other line. "I'll try my best to be there this evening though, you seem a bit stressed out."

"I am," Eustace sighed. "But perhaps it's more because the lack of seeing your beautiful face more often."

"Heehee, little brother you flatter me," Kymberly giggled. "I want to see you too, we haven't gotten to spend any alone time whenever I'm home. Mistress is really working us like slaves."

Eustace tensed up a bit, before letting out long breath. "Please get here as soon as you can," Eustace sighed trying his best not to sound like he's begging. "I really need you here right now."

Kymberly was a bit silent on the other end, then said "I know, I need you too. I promise to come home soon, I love you."

"I love you too Kymberly," Eustace said before the line went dead.

He sighed dejectedly to himself once more before making his way toward Jazmine's room, somehow he found comfort in the bi-racial female. Her kindness and pureness made him feel as if he were wiping all his impurities away whenever he'd confide into her. "Miss Freeman?" Eustace asked calling her by the name she would soon be. "Are you still awake?" Slowly he walked into the room and looked at Jazmine, who sat on the bed her head hanging. Her fist were clenched but Eustace could see an intimidating aura surrounding her. "Miss Free-"

WHAM! Jazmine slammed her fist hard into Eustace's jaw sending him flying right into the wall, when he fell back onto the ground he looked up at her as a trickle of blood ran down his nose. "You..." she growled walking toward him. "Disgusting, immoral, unforgivable son of a bitch! You make me sick!"

Eustace looked up at her with a small amount of fear in his eyes before slowly getting up and wiping the blood from his nose. "Miss Freeman I don't-"

"How could you? You...you took their innocence! You're a monster! I don't understand how someone like you could even live with yourself!" As she screamed at him, Eustace could actually feel the house foundation begin to shake.

He'd nearly forgotten she had a superhuman drug within her. "Miss Freeman, please calm yourself." Eustace asked. "If you unleash your power you may-"

WHAM! Jazmine delivered another hard blow, this one to his abdomen. "I have some of it under control," Jazmine said. "If I hit you my hardest my fist would go right through you." Jazmine then picked him up by the collar and gave him another blow to the face only this was a slap. She continued slapping Eustace until he'd had enough and caught her hand, by now his nose and mouth were both bleeding from the steel-like slaps Jazmine gave him.

"Enough," he said. "I already know the kind of monster I am. I've known this for years you fool." Jazmine kept her glare on him, but let go of his collar allowing him to stand on his own two feet. Hanging his head, Eustace slowly fell back onto Jazmine's bed still staring at the ground. "I'm the worse kind of human being...no I'm not even qualified to be called a human. The things I've done, the things I'm still doing, no human could ever be forgiven for." Jazmine gasped as she saw a few drops of liquid fall onto the ground. "A gentleman? Don't make me laugh. I'm not even a man anymore, I'm nothing but scum barely even worth the title of slave. I don't know why I constantly try to tell me self anything but that."

Jazmine's heart completely dropped when he looked up at her and she saw his face. Tears were pouring from Eustace's eyes, even the one covered by the eyepatch, and though he was sobbing he wore a deranged smile on his face. "I'm nothing but dirt, my only sole purpose to be something for my master's to step on."

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter sucked (to you at least, I myself found it enjoyable) I want to include more action but ya can't have that without a good backstory...which will probably be in the next chapter sorry. Feedback is love.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Scars of the past**

"I promise to come home soon, I love you," Kim said to the phone.

"I love you too Kymberly," Eustace said as Kim hung her cellphone up.

"Boyfriend?" Michi asked.

"Mmhm," Kim said smiling brightly. "I haven't seen him in a while so he's a bit worried about me."

"I neva even knew you had a man," Cindy said.

"I never told you about him?" Kim asked. "His name's Cassius, tall, black hair and handsome. I've known him all my life."

"Awww," CoCo cooed. "You two are soooo lucky you have boyfriends. All I get stuck with are those two idiots." She, of course, was pointing to Keiko and Reese who were both asleep on the couch in the compromising position.

"Bein' in a relationship ain't all it's cracked up to be," Cindy sighed. "I sometimes wonder if Reezy an' I were bettah off as friends."

"Reezy? Oh you mean Huey's rude little brother," Michi said. "Well, he _is _cute."

"But his personality stinks," Kim added receiving a glare from Cindy. "I still think Huey's a better choice."

Cindy rolled her eyes, since she'd told Kim about her little smooch with Huey, Kim's been teasing Cindy about getting together with Huey to which Cindy did the same. The both of them knew it was just teasing because neither of them wanted to actually be with Huey...well not as long as Jazmine was still Huey's partner.

"But on a serious note," Kim said. "I think it's time you told Riley what happened, if he keeps letting his imagination about you two run wild he'll eventually think you slept with him. And that will cause a whole lot of other problems."

Cindy nodded solemnly, she'd grown tired of keeping it a secret from him. Even though it was only a kiss, barely anything really, she still felt like she'd stabbed him in the back. "You're right," Cindy sighed. "I'll go do it now. Kim you really know yo-"

Cindy froze when she saw that Kim had passed out and was now asleep on the table, both Michi and CoCo looked at one another while Cindy giggled at her friend. She then stood and headed toward the front door where she saw Riley leaning against the wall on the outside smoking his black, next to him was Thugnificent who seemed to be talking to him about something Riley didn't care about. Slowly Cindy opened the door and walked out in front of Riley, who gave her a look. Even Thugnificent could sense the tension between the two and said "Uhh, I talk to ya later bruh."

Riley nodded as Thugnificent quickly hurried back into the building, once he was gone Riley turned his gaze back to Cindy. "What?" he growled. "Can't you see I'm tryna smoke, bitch?"

Cindy fought back the urge to punch him in the throat and took a deep breath. "Riley, I've got something to tell you..."

* * *

Eustace sighed and hung his head wiping the tears from his eyes. "Damn, I'm not supposed to get this wet." Eustace said to himself slowly removing the eye patch, Jazmine half expected there to be a scar covering his eye or some different color...what she didn't expect was a gaping hole right where his eyeball should be. Eustace caught her gaze and chuckled covering his eye with his palm.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said. "Sometimes I forget there isn't anything there, I apologize if I disgusted you."

"No it's not that..." Jazmine said, she didn't want to make him feel any worse than he did but her meddling personality couldn't help but wonder how he got such an injury.

"You want to know how I lost my eye?" he asked grinning. "I suppose it wouldn't be wrong for me to tell you."

"You don't have-"

"No it's fine." Eustace said. "I feel the need to vent anyway."

"Okay," Jazmine said quietly as she sat on the bed with him.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning," Eustace said. "First of all my birth name isn't Eustace Eman, the name my parents gave me was Cassius Legit Jr., 23 years ago I was born into poor family in the backstreets of Brooklyn, New York. My family included an unemployed but very kind father name Cassius Sr., a housewife of a mother named Carmen, my eldest sister Kymberly who's real name is Camie, myself and my youngest sister Louise her real name being Cassidy."

"Kymberly? Wait, is she tall? Big boobs? Narcoleptic?"

"You know of her?" Eustace arched an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah you could say that..." Jazmine said deciding to keep quiet about her connection with Kim. "Hold on you said elder?"

"Yes, Kymberly is 25 years old, I am 23 and Louise is 19."

_Wow 25? She totally looks 18 at best. _Jazmine thought._ And he looks to be Riley's age, come to think of it Louise looks like a preteen._

"Anyway," Eustace said. "We were completely destitute, hardly being able to afford a slice of bread. But we were happy to be together, we gladly would share the little things we had. No one ever fought, argued or complained. But then there was an accident during the day while father was out looking for work, he was hit by a vehicle while trying to save a little boy who didn't look both ways. The boy escaped with minor injuries, and father died almost upon immediate impact. Mother was so overcome with grief that she was stricken with an illness leaving her bedridden. For the next five years, Kymberly and I were forced to work different jobs with little pay. By the time we'd become adults our mother's condition had gotten worse to the point where she was forced to stay in a hospital in need of dramatic surgery. We didn't have any insurance or money for such a thing and just when we were ready to give up a strange man named Sebastian told us everything will be fine."

"Sebastian?" Jazmine asked.

Eustace nodded. "He paid for our mother's operation and took us in for the time being," he said. "He was so kind to us, telling us that once our mother got better he'd give us a home and jobs working at his estate. He said he'd take care of us for as long as we needed and we came to see him...worship him as if he were our savior. Louise especially had taken a liking to him."

Eustace smiled to himself. "It was as if we were going to heaven," he said. "But of course, there is no heaven. Not on this planet. Mother did not survive the operation, and it was the doctors fault. They'd used the wrong procedure and instead ended up killing her by rupturing a braincell. Sebastian shared in our grief, and opted instead to adopt Louise and keep both Kymberly and I in his estate. What we didn't know was that the estate didn't belong to him alone. There were two others that lived there...two complete monsters living there. Wife and Husband, Harold and Delia Eman and their son Leon. The personification of evil, whenever Sebastian was off on his business trips we were worked like slaves and were beaten until near death. Even when Allyson and Lucia were born, they would join the abusing when they turned 6. Whenever Sebastian was to return we had to lie about our injuries, the stories would vary from falling down the stairs to tripping over something. It was horrible, a life much worse than what we had before. But there was a bright spot, over that time Kymberly and I got much closer. We developed a taboo relationship but at that point in our lives we'd long since gave up on caring what others think. Even today our relationship is strong, we don't even see one another as brother and sister. She hates when I called her Kymberly and prefers I go by my original name as well."

"I see," Jazmine said smiling. "So whatever happened to Sebastian? And...your eye..."

Eustace face turned from a smile into a dark frown. "One day, Sebastian found out about the abuse we'd taken. He was so furious that he and Harold got into a big fight." Eustace explained. "As strong as he is, Sebastian could not take both the Mistress and the Mystery Man all on his own. They wanted to kill him, right in front of our face to send a message. I would not allow it and I attempted to attack...however I failed miserably and instead of killing Sebastian in front of my eyes, they wanted to take my sight completely. With his bare hands, Harold removed my eye and tried to take the other. Luckily Sebastian acted quickly and used his abilities deliver his final blow to Harold...then I watched as he literally escaped out the window. Just before he left he promised to come back for us, he swore on his life. After that day I never saw him again, I assumed the they'd somehow gotten to him before he escaped and he died. But then after finding out he's been alive for 4 years I confirmed my suspicions that he abandoned us. He left us here to suffer, and suffer we did. To the point where Louise now believes she is nothing but an obedient slave to her "masters". Kymberly and I were strong enough to endure their mind torture and pretend as if we too were nothing but drones. We thought it was the best just to become what they wanted us to, to become murderers and slaves. Now, I see the error of my ways and I wish nothing but to aid your rescue mission."

"Rescue?" Jazmine asked.

"Yes," Eustace said. "S.C.A.R is planning on a rescue mission to retrieve you, Sebastian is the leader of said mission. Truth be told, I wish to also talk with him formally. While I refuse to forgive him, there are many things I must know."

"A-Are there any others?" Jazmine asked.

"Yes" Eustace said. "A woman that seems to have a close relationship with Sebastian, and that boy Huey Freeman." Jazmine's heart skipped at the mention of his name, she then found herself rubbing her thumb over her ring while wearing a broad smile. "That ring of yours," Eustace pointed out. "Could it be..."

"It's an engagement ring," Jazmine said holding it out for Eustace to see. "Given to me by my boyfriend almost a year ago, he said he wanted to marry me once we turn 18. It's funny, I always thought he only asked because of 'certain ties' he created with me. But after what you just told me, I know it's much more than that."

Eustace eye darted over to the crib where the sleeping baby lay. "I see," he said. "He must truly love you then, to risk his life for the two of you."

"Yeah," Jazmine said. "He does doesn't he?"

* * *

Huey felt his heart throb a bit, he didn't know why exactly but he had a feeling it had to do with a certain mulatto. "Damn it, it's been too long." he growled to himself staring at the ring on his hand. "I have to see her again."

Ally, who was now sitting on her knees near Eli's bed, turned to Huey. "You really love her a lot." she stated.

"And then some," Huey responded. "I haven't had a good night's sleep since I first got the news of her kidnapping. To think what those bastards could be doing to her and my son, it just makes my blood boil."

"Hmph," Ally turned back to the sleeping Eli. _I wonder if Eli wants to have kids, _She thoughtbefore shaking her head. _One step at a time Ally. _

"Hmm, it's been relatively quiet down there," Huey stated. "Usually Riley and his dumb friends are much louder than this."

"I think I should tell you," Ally said. "Since he first opened that trap of his, I've had a sudden urge to castrate your brother."

"Everyone's gone through that at one point in their lives, I'm still thinking about it." Huey responded as he began to leave the room, he stopped at the door before saying. "I'd start off with a kiss, then you can talk. That worked for me at least." And with that Huey closed the door leaving Ally alone with the unconscious captain.

"Eli," she said. "Please wake up soon, we have so much to talk about." She slowly bent over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I want a real kiss when you wake up okay?"

"Ally..." Eli groaned in his sleep. "...love...you..."

Ally smiled warmly responding "I love you too."

"You...need bigger breasts though...D cup would be nice..." he grumbled immediately pissing the female off.

"After the kiss, you're getting a knee to the groin." she growled leaving the room.

Meanwhile downstairs Huey found the S.C.A.R. agents as well his friends all passed out in various places in the room. He sniffed the air and scowled harder growling "Smelly drunks." Suddenly the front door flung open revealing a fuming Riley, the sound of the door slamming against the wall managed to jolt everyone awake, even Kim.

"Riley! Riley please talk to me!" Cindy called.

Huey turned to look at the two lover's and stopped when he saw blood running from a large gash in the corner of Cindy's mouth. "What's going on here?" Huey demanded stepping in front of his brother who looked angrier than he'd ever seen. "Care to tell me why your girlfriend's bleeding?" Huey looked at the gun in Riley's hand which had a red stain on the corner of it.

"Wazzal tha noise?" CoCo groaned sitting up. "Eh? Huey, what's goin' on?"

"Riley!" Huey growled. "Tell me where Cindy got that inj-" Huey stopped when Riley pressed the barrel of the gun right in between Huey's eyes.

"Riley! Riley please!" Cindy sobbed as Huey kept his composure.

"Do you deny it?" Riley finally spoke.

Huey said nothing as Cindy continued her sobbing and begging of Riley to put the gun away, by now everyone was wide awake and mostly sober. "I'll ask a'gin," Riley growled pressing the gun harder. "DO YOU DENY IT!"

"Reezy! What da hell is you doin' mane?" Ed yelled.

"Have you gone insane?" Kim yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Riley bellowed turning back to Huey. "Nigga I said do you-"

"No." Huey simply stated. "I don't, what Cindy told you was true."

Riley kept his glare, and then grinned. "Heh," he said. "Heh heh heh..hahahahahahaha! You fuckin' dead bitch! Ya hear me?"

"Go ahead," Huey told him. "But you'd better not miss, because I swear to you if you pull that trigger and miss, I'll definitely kill you. Brother or not, you'll be my enemy."

Riley glared at his older brother harder, but his hand began to tremble slightly. "Shoot," Huey told him. "Do it. You're so manly, come on shoot your older brother. Then you'll be just like all the other niggas we hear about on the news."

"You kissed mah girl!" Riley growled. "How can ya call yoself mah brotha afta doin' sumthin' like dat?"

"Riley put the gun down," Cindy said.

"Shut up ya cheatin' ho!" Riley growled. "I'll deal wit chu later." Cindy was taken aback at what he said and remained silent.

"I won't deny what I did," Huey said. "But it was months ago, I haven't thought anything of it since."

"You fuckin' bastard!" Riley yelled. "You gat ya own girl! And a kid at dat! What kind of man is you? Da fuck is wrong wit chu?"

"What's wrong with me?" Huey asked arching an eyebrow, it was apparent that he was getting angry. "You just smacked your girlfriend with a firearm! Look at her! She's bleeding and has a huge wound, inflicted from you! I would never lay a finger on Jazmine, the mere thought of it makes me want hit myself. Yet look at you, so big and tough that you have to hit a female even if it is Cindy. You don't think I'm a man? Well what kind of man are YOU?"

With that he slammed his fist hard into Riley's jaw and sent him flying through the wall and off the balcony right in the middle of the street. "Huey!" Cindy cried, but before she could do anything Huey walked past her and out of the hole in the wall looking off the balcony.

"I can see talking won't set you straight, so how about we solve this like we always had?" Huey asked. Riley lied still for a bit before slowly getting up and glared at his brother.

"You tryin' ta scrap?" he asked. "Iight den. Right here in da street, me an' you."

"Fine." Huey said jumping off the balcony and landing in front of Riley.

"Wait, Huey-" Kim wanted to stop it but Cindy got a tight grip on her shoulder.

"Let it go," she said.

"You can't seriously allow this!" Kim protested.

"Yeah, Riley looks tough but Huey's the living project X!" CoCo said. "He'll squash him in a heartbeat."

"Stop it." Cindy said firmly. "You don't know Riley, he's small but that boy has fire in his heart. Besides, this is how he and Huey have been doing things since they wuz kids. They goan work it out."

"Hopefully no one dies," Tony said stuffing a cookie in his mouth. Huey and Riley stood in front of another keeping their glares locked.

"You know da rules," Riley said.

"Anything goes," Huey said cracking his knuckles. "Winner kills loser, am I right?"

"Seems ya ain't forgot," Riley said. "Time fo' me to be an' only child."

* * *

"Commander Johnson!" an officer saluted Percy as he walked past. "Are you sure about this? Right now HQ needs you more than ever."

"They'll be fine, Captain Bloodlust will look over everything until we return." Percy said nonchalantly. "Dr. X, are you prepared?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Percy," Dr. X said catching Percy's glare. "Oops I mean Commander."

"Captain Mohara, are you ready?" Percy asked.

"Yes sir," Captain Mohara said.

"Good, then let us be on our way." Percy said.

"Y-You're not talking an aircraft?" the officer asked.

"No need," Dr. X said turning to Percy. "My we haven't done this in a while, think you still got it?"

"Of course, Captain Mohara are you fine with taking the personal chopper? I can give you a ride?"

"No, I am fine. I may be a few hours late though." Captain Mohara said as he got into the helicopter and flew off.

"By the way," Percy said. "Whatever happened to your book, the one that had all your techniques in it?"

"Oh that? I gave it to someone who needed it more." Dr. X said. "Now if you don't hurry, I'll beat you there and win that soda."

"In your dreams," Percy grinned as they both took a sprinter stance.

"Sori!" they both said simotaneously as they seemingly vanished into thin air. Meanwhile in the helicopter, Captain Mohara grinned evilly as he held a device to his mouth.

"Mistress, they are on their way." he stated. "Good, soon the guests will be complete." the Mistress's voice was heard through the device.

"You've done well." Suddenly Captain Mohara's body began to change until it took the form of the butler Lamar.

"Lamar the shape shifter, how do you do it?" the Mistress giggled.

**A/N: Don't think that Riley's gonna be one hit and one, he's got a few tricks up his sleeve. Also what Percy and Dr. X had said was Sori (Japanese for Warp) which was inferring they were moving at warp speed. I suggest you remember this word (and many others) in the later chapters because they will be used a lot lol. Feedback is love. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: A brand new Riley**

"Robert? Are you alright?" Sarah asked as she sipped her drink. "You look tense, if anyone should be riled up right now it's the two of us."

"I'm fine," Grandad told her as she tapped his fingers on the tabled, his eyes were focused on the television but anyone could tell that his mind was somewhere else.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sarah asked. "I'm a woman Robert, I can easily tell when you're troubled. Is it about Huey?"

Grandad sighed and removed his glasses pinches the skin between his eyes. "No it's not Huey, I know he's fine." Grandad told her. "It's that other one."

"Riley?" Sarah asked. "Robert I know Riley's a bit...eccentric so to say. But you and I both know he's doing fine, with Cindy and Kim watching over him I'm sure he won't do anything rash."

"I wish I could believe that," Grandad said. "But something just ain't right, Riley's been...different lately. He doesn't blast the music through the house anymore, he doesn't yell at the television and I can't even remembah the last time he an' little Cindy even spent any time together." Grandad put his glasses back on and clasped his hands together twiddling his thumbs. "And this happened a few days after Al gave him that book."

* * *

Riley and Huey stood before one another, their glares matching. For a while neither of them spoke or moved, like statues, this only added to the tension between the two of them and all the spectators.

"Really, we should break up this fight!" Kim said to Cindy who just shook her head again.

"I already told you," Cindy said. "No matter what we do those two are gonna fight, I've only known one person in the world able to break it up and he's not here right now. So we're just gonna have to let them get it out of their system."

"But Riley-"

"Riley will be fine," Cindy said. "Trust me." Kim gulped and turned back toward the street.

"You're move." Huey told him getting in his stance, Riley just kept his glare and whipped out his guns, Huey prepared to dodge but was surprised when Riley removed the clips and dropped them both. Riley then took his other guns off his body and dropped them to the ground.

"Hand to hand combat?" Huey asked arching an eyebrow. "Well, someone's manned up recently. Fine then." Huey took his katana off his back and dropped it to the ground.

"Don't get a big head," Riley warned. "This ain't goan end like dem otha fights, dis time ima beat dat ass."

"Whatever you say," Huey told him.

The two stood still for a few more minutes before Huey dashed toward Riley and slammed threw a fist at him only to have Riley block it with his two forearms. Riley then tried to counter by swinging at Huey but he too blocked the attack. The two continued trading blows on each other's forearms before jumping away from one another.

"Hit me fo' real!" Riley yelled. "Don't even think about holdin' back!"

"You noticed?" Huey asked. "I guess you got smarter too, alright. This time I won't hold back!" Huey threw another fist at Riley, right before this one connected Riley muttered "Tekkou." When Huey's fist slammed into Riley's face he wasn't flung backwards like the other time, instead he only skid a few feet but remained standing.

"Eh?" Huey said. "You're body was hard when I hit you, almost like hitting steel."

"Nigga..." Riley said. "I told you to hit me fo REAL!"

This time Riley was on the offensive and dashed toward Huey punching him hard in the gut, Huey howled in pain spitting up a bit before falling to his knees. "D-Damn it," Huey groaned. "What the hell's going on?"

Riley tried to slam his heel onto Huey's head, but Huey quickly jumped backwards about 20 feet into the air. Riley scowled at Huey and took another stance before yelling "Sori!", in a flash Riley was off the ground and right in front of Huey's face, before Huey could comprehend what was going on Riley punched him hard in the face and then grabbed him by the foot throwing him onto the pavement so hard that Huey actually went through the ground a few feet.

"W-Wha?" Kim was shocked as was everyone else besides Cindy.

"Huey's losing?" CoCo said. "But he's the living Project X, I thought he was super strong!"

"Hey!" came Ally's voice. "What's going on out here? I heard a loud noise."

"Huey's fighting his brother," Tony explained. "It's pretty interesting."

"Eh?" Ally looked over the balcony. "They're fighting? All out?"

"Get up nigga! I know dat ain't hurt you!" Riley bellowed cracking his knuckles. "Ya hear me? Get da fuck up!" Riley stopped yelling when he heard a low grunting sound as the rocks began moving.

"Shut up," Huey groaned as he stood up. "Who told you I was done?" Quickly he jumped out of the hole and landed in front of Riley. "I've only just gotten started."

Riley smirked. "Good." he said as the two ran toward another again. Riley tried to throw another punch at Huey, but the older brother was ready this time and leaped 5 feet in the air kicking Riley hard in the face. This time Riley was sent flying, but he quickly recovered landing back on his feet.

"Hmph," Huey said. "That kick wasn't nearly as hard as the punch I gave you earlier. What's the deal Riley, how'd you get so strong?"

"Keh, you wanna know?" Riley asked wiping the blood from his mouth. "You gonan hafta beat it outta me."

"That can be arranged," Huey said as his hand began glowing. "Burning..." Huey quickly dashed toward Riley. "Palm!"

"Joukuu!" Riley yelled as he jumped off the ground so hard he made a large dent into the concrete. Huey looked up at Riley amazed he was able to jump so high, he had to be at least 40 feet in the air.

"Whoa!" CoCo yelled. "Nice jump."

Riley began descending and landed hard on his feet, he then looked at Huey with the same murder intent in his eyes. "Iight," Riley said as he got in a weird stance. "Dis time I ain't takin' it easy, I'm comin' at ya with da best I gat." Huey's eyes widened as he quickly recognized that stance, before he could say anything Riley slammed his fist hard into the around making a hole in it.

"W-What's going on?" Michi asked.

"Somethin' don't seem right here," Tony said. "Maybe Riley was injected with some of the Project X as well?"

"No, you're close though." Cindy spoke up. "This power wasn't handed to him by some kind of medicine."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Riley told me that after Dr. X had told them the story about their parents, she gave Huey a gift," Cindy explained. "And Riley as well."

_Flashback..._

"Before you go," Dr. X grabbed Grandad's hand and placed something in it before closing a fist around it. "Give that to Huey will you?"

"Ay!" Riley yelled. "How come Huey da only one dat get somethin'?"

Dr. X giggled and reached into her bag. "Don't worry Riley," she said. "I've got something better for you." Riley arched an eyebrow as Dr. X dropped a large heavy object in his hands, eagerly he ripped open the wrapping paper only to scowl at what was hidden.

"A book?" he asked. "Man I don't like ta read!"

"More you like can't," Grandad said. Riley ignored the comment as Dr. X went into a fit of giggles.

"What's so fuckin' funny?" Riley demanded.

"Nothing," Dr. X said waving it off. "Riley, that book is more important than you think. It contains very dark secrets."

"Man I don't give two shits about secrets," Riley said slamming the book back on the table. "Coulda at least gave a nigga sum money ah sumthin'."

"Oh well," Dr. X said. "I gave this to you so it could make you stronger, better than anyone you'd meet. Even your brother."

That caught Riley's attention, he slowly turned and looked at Dr. X in the eye. "Bettah than Huey you say?" Riley asked picking up the book. He turned it over to the front and read out loud: "How to become superhuman? Are you fuckin' serious?"

"Sorry, I couldn't come up with a better title," Dr. X giggled. "However, that book contains every secret about your body and ways to train it so that you can do things no normal human can be capable of. Of course it will require extreme commitment and time, think you can handle that?"

Riley stared at the book longingly before turning to Dr. X. "If it can finally make me better than Huey," Riley said. "I'll do anythang."

_End Flashback_

"His entire life, Riley has been overshadowed by his older brother," Cindy explained. "He's been the better student, the better fighter, and truthfully even I think he has the better girlfriend. Even when Huey screwed up everyone believed him to be the Golden Child while Riley was stuck on the outside looking in. That alone gave Riley the motivation to be better than Huey, day after day he did nothing but train and read. Sometimes I had to drag him to the kitchen to get something to eat, I can't even remember the last time he even got sleep."

Kim looked back toward the two boys fighting. "I see," she said. "Riley must have completely snapped when he heard about you kissing Huey, the one thing he accomplished that he could be proud of was taken by the 'better' brother."

"But it wasn't taken. Nothing was taken from him," Cindy said biting her lip and trying to fight back the tears.

Meanwhile down below, Huey quickly jumped backward a good 20 feet from Riley and clapped his hands together preparing for the younger boy's attack. "Diesel..." Riley growled as his fist seemingly began heat up.

_Shit, _Huey thought, _No doubt that's Dr. X's stance, but how did Riley learn that? Just what the hell's going on here? _Huey watched as Riley kept his murderous glare on him his fist now beginning to glow.

"Damn it, no choice," Huey said. "I'm going to have to really use my most powerful attack." Huey crossed his arms as they both began to bulge out to the size of a giant.

"H-His arms!" Michi said. "Crap, I don't like where this is going!"

"They're gonna destroy the town," Cindy said.

"...FUEL!" Riley dashed toward Huey with his glowing fist as Huey clasped his giant hands together.

"KAN...PAI!"

As the two attacks collided, a huge shockwave sent a lot of objects flying and even sent all of the people watching flying off their balconies. The townspeople, who'd just noticed the fight, were also sent flying in the air at the sheer force of the shockwave. Slowly it began to calm down and when the smoke cleared, a giant crater the size of a football field was left in place of the street.

"Uhnnn," Cindy groaned as she slowly sat up. Both Michi and CoCo followed in suit, and Tony apparently hadn't even moved from his spot. "Kim, ya iight?" Cindy asked looking around. "Kim? Kim!" Cindy nearly fell over when she saw that Kim was asleep under a pile of large rocks.

"Where's Huey?" CoCo groaned. "And Riley?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they killed each other," Ally said rubbing her head. "Damn brats, causing too much of a ruckus."

"Hey," Tony said pointing. "Huey's up."

Everyone turned to see Huey indeed standing and limping toward the other side of the crater, as he limped his blood began to run along his body slowly healing his injuries. By the time he got to Riley he was nearly fully healed.

"Tch," Huey said keeping his scowl. "Diesel Fuel? What the hell kind of lame attack name is that?"

Riley, who looked much worse than Huey, coughed a bit and kept his eyes shut. "F-Fuck you," he spat. "What da fuck is a kanpai? Some kinda gay sex move?" Huey rolled his eyes and rose a fist preparing to make on final strike.

"No Huey! Don't do it!" CoCo cried. "You won, there's no need to-"

"Shut up," Huey said as he looked at Riley again. "You ready to hold up your end of the deal?" Riley opened one of his eyes and said "Do it."

Huey nodded and prepared to strike, only instead of giving Riley the final blow he grabbed his younger brother's hand tightly. The two stared at one another before Riley broke out into a wide grin, Huey followed suit. Very soon both boys were chuckling before full on laughing confusing all the spectators. "I don't get it," CoCo said. "What's so funny?"

"Y-You're kidding me," Kim said. "This was all some stupid sparring match?"

"No," Cindy said smiling. "They were really trying to kill each other."

"Then why are they laughing?" Michi asked.

"I told you, no matter how hard you try," Cindy said. "You'll never understand the Freemans, especially those two. Wait a minute, K-Booty when did you wake up?"

"AY! One of you niggas get ova here and get me fixed up!"

"You heard the man," Huey said helping his brother to his feet.

"Tch, demanding bastards." Ally said. "Not our fault you're hurt."

"I'll alert the med squad," Michi announced going back toward the apartment.

"And I guess I'm going to have to write a pretty big check to cover the damages," a voice said making everyone look above them. Standing on the balcony were Dr. X and Percy, Dr. X wore a knowing smirk while Percy looked a bit ticked off.

"C-Commander Johnson!" CoCo squealed.

"Hmm, what's the big cheese doing here?" Tony asked.

"We decided to drop by, after getting the full report from Captain Mizuchizi," Dr. X explained. "By the looks of things, I'd say we've dropped into a bit of a family feud."

"Don't worry," Huey said. "We've settled it."

"Yeah, I just needed ta knock sum sense into dis nigga," Riley grinned as Huey thumped him in the head.

Suddenly one of the medical agents appeared and took Riley from Huey carrying him back toward the apartment, once they left Percy turned to Dr. X and gave her a look. "Don't tell me you gave that book to Riley," Percy said as Dr. X gave him a guilty look. "What were you thinking?"

"Uhh...I think I may have been a bit tipsy that day," Dr. X said as Percy slammed his fist on the top of her head. "Ow! That hurt you meanie!"

"It's the only way you learn things," Percy said. "Go make sure he's alright, and you." Percy turned to Huey. "I assume you'll be taking full responsibility for this and the collateral damage."

"Yeah sure whatever," Huey said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't get sarcastic with me boy," Percy said folding his arms. "Brothers aren't supposed to fight, especially if by doing so they endanger others lives. I really should punish you."

Huey arched an eyebrow, for some reason he didn't like the way this man presented himself to him, as if I parent were disciplining their child. Huey also couldn't overlook the fact that the man looked _extremely _familiar.

"Excuse me," Huey spoke. "You're the head of all this right?"

"Correct," Percy said arching an eyebrow as well, amazingly he looked dead like Huey when he did that. "What's your point?"

"What's your full name?"

"Huey!" Ally, CoCo, and Tony all grabbed Huey and pulled him to the side.

"Are you stupid or something?" Ally hissed. "You don't ask the Commander such questions!"

"She's right, the Commander keeps everything secret," Michi added. "It's really amazing he's out in broad daylight, this is only the second time I've ever even seen him."

"And that's not suspicious to you?" Huey asked. "Who needs _that _much secrecy."

"If I may interject," Percy said appearing suddenly behind them. "A man is entitled to his privacy, I'm sure you should know all about that. No need to meddle in someone else past. However I will say that nosy personality of yours is a direct trait from..." Percy trailed off as Huey narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Ah! I'm starving."

"Don't change the subject!"

* * *

In a very secluded sea right in the middle of the world a small island stood with nothing there but a very large white mansion that resembled a castle. Inside a certain room of the mansion five elderly people sat in various spots of the room, a maid was handing each of them a cup of tea before she bowed saying "Would you like anything else Master Teach?"

"No Giselle, that will be all." A bald old man that resembled Santa Claus said. Giselle bowed once more and exited the room, leaving the five elderly people to sip their tea.

"Charles," An old woman with two long braids asked the bald old man. "I believe it's time to discuss our important issue."

"Ah yes Tsun," Charles said. "As you all may know, recent reports have told us that Elijah Black, Captain of squad Zero, has been critically injured in a battle with Lamar Eman."

"Unacceptable," an old man with long silver hair and a beard growled, he slammed the bottom of his staff onto the ground. "Elijah was entrusted with valuable information, to think he'd be bested so easily-"

"Calm yourself Icarus," an old man that resembled Mahatma Gandhi said clutching his katana. "We all feel shame for what Elijah did, but that being said he is worthy of our expectations and I can assure you he will not fail us again."

"Is that so Sen?" Icarus asked. "How are we certain of that? After all, he was once allied with Harold and Delia Eman."

"Because," the fifth old man said. He was an asian man with long dark hair and a goatee, as he sat in the chair with one leg over the other and his two hands clasped together he clutched his two swords. "I know the boy personally, and if anything he is very loyal. Right Charles?"

"Of course," Charles said opening one of his squinty eyes. "But, should he fail, you must know that this will fall in your hands."

"Yes," the man said. "I stake my reputation as one of the Five Supreme."

"Then we have nothing to worry about," Charles said. "As of now, we'll allow the events to unfold at their own pace. Icarus Paltos, Tsun Kurogi, Sen Chi-Yung..." He looked over to the last man. "...Hiroshi Muramasa. We, the Five Supreme, shall make our move when the time comes."

**A/N: Back, again with the long delay sorry :P. Anyway about some of those attacks Riley used well just go to a translating website to look them up if ya wanna know what they mean. Also apologies for no Jazmine, but I promise she'll be in the next chapter. Until next time.**

**Feedback is love. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: A true coward**

"So you actually use sugar in your Italian dishes?" Jazmine asked as she slurped another spaghetti noodle.

"Just a dash, I believe it adds to the texture." Eustace explained. "I also use all natural ingredients in all my dishes. I have my own personal garden."

"God it's sooooo good," Jazmine sighed finishing the food.

"You are too kind Ms. Freeman," Eustace grinned. "Not even Camie compliments my cooking _this _much."

"She should," Jazmine said patting her stomach. "She's a very lucky woman to have such a great cook for a man, not too many guys like you out there. _My_ boyfriend is a strict vegetarian and everything he eats is...blech." She sighed contently falling on her back in her bed. "So what are you gonna do when we escape this hellhole?"

"You're certain that we'll escape?" Eustace asked picking up the dishes.

"Of course, why else would I be asking you that question?" Jazmine smiled. "When I finally get home, I'm gonna go straight to the park with Huey and Mikey, then I gotta do all my make-up homework, but of course the first thing I'm doing is having a lot of sex with my man, and if I know him like I know myself then it's gonna last all night long. Our sex drive can't be matched."

"Ms. Freeman," Eustace sweatdropped. "You are so pure and sweet, yet at the same time very vulgar."

"Meh I've been told that I lot," Jazmine said lying on her back and kicking her feet in the air. "People think I'm this innocent sweet girl, and I am mostly, but when it comes to sex or any kind of sexual activity...well I'm definitely a freak."

Eustace chuckled and shook his head. "Ms. Freeman-"

"How many times have I told you," Jazmine interrupted. "Call me Jazmine, I'm not even Ms. Freeman officially until the end of the year."

"Again you bless me with your kindness," Eustace said sitting on the bed next to her. "What am I going to do when I leave you say? I suppose finding somewhere to stay would be the first order of business, then getting an occupation."

"What about Kymblerly?"

Eustace paused and twiddled him thumbs. "Well, for a while I'd been thinking of finally settling down." he said. "Though we're blood related, we have no birth certificates nor records of who we truly are. It wouldn't be hard at all getting married, I'm not too sure about children though."

"Why not? Kids are wonderful, just look at my wittle Mikey," Jazmine said picking up her baby from his crib. "Who wouldn't want a little bundle of joy like this?"

"It's not that I do not want children," Eustace said. "I'd love to, but the thought of brother and sister actually creating a child..."

Jazmine arched an eyebrow. "Wait...you two haven't had sex yet?" she asked bluntly nearly making Eustace fall over.

"O-Of course we have," Eustace said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well then what's the problem? You two have already done it." Jazmine said. "Besides, love knows no bounds. Who gives a damn if you're brother or sister, you said so yourself that you don't even see her as a sibling. Just go for it."

Eustace looked at Jazmine completely amazed at what she said, just go for it? Never had he even thought about it so much, and yet she was right. They were already in too deep to back out, he loved her and she loved him. What else did they need? So they're brother and sister, who cares really?

"Ms. Freeman," Eustace said taking her hand and getting onto a knee.

"Eustace? What are you-"

"I swear, on my honor as a man, I will do everything in my power to make sure you escape this place unharmed. Until Mr. Freeman returns, I am your sworn bodyguard, I am willing to risk my life for you the moment you need it."

"W-What?" Jazmine asked.

"Never in my life had I had any friends," Eustace began. "And in these past few months you have been living with us I have found myself developing a bond with you, I do not know if the feeling is mutual, but to me you are my friend, my only friend, and as such I shall protect my friend with my life."

Jazmine stared at Eustace and got on a knee with him pulling him into a hug. "Yeah," she said. "The feeling's mutual, we're friends and we'll always be friends." She held out her pinky. "Let's Pinky Swear on it."

"Pinky Swear?" Eustace asked.

"It's like a HUGE promise that you should never break," Jazmine said. "Bad things will happen if you do."

"I see," Eustace told her locking pinkies with Jazmine. "Then I Pinky Swear that I will follow my duty, as your friend Ms. Freeman."

Jazmine smiled warmly before saying "So you two had sex right? I remember her telling me once that she sometimes falls asleep during it."

Eustace sweatdropped before hanging his head in shame. "She does."

* * *

"Aaaaah! Damn brah dat shit hurt!" Riley groaned. "Da fuck kind of treatment is you doin?"

"It always hurts the first time," Dr. X said. "Since you aren't an agent, you aren't used to the Nerve Treatment, it'll get better in a few minutes."

"It bettah!" Riley groaned as Dr. X pinched another nerve.

"So, I take it you've been reading my book." Dr. X smiled. "And from what I saw, you did pretty well for a beginner."

"I only read like ten pages," Riley said. "But dat shit is a beast! When I learned dat jumping move an' shit, made me feel like sum kinda supaman."

"It gets much better," Dr. X said pinching another nerve. "To be honest I thought you'd quit a long time ago, but you're dedicated. I like that, you just may be a good pupil after all."

"Whut about Huey?" Riley asked. "Wasn't you trainin' him too?"

"I was, but he's a very hard person to train," Dr. X explained. "Besides, I don't have much left to teach him. Everything else he'll just have to learn on his own."

"Den dat gives me an advantage," Riley grinned. "Ow! Dammit!"

"I said be still," Dr. X ordered. "Keep squirming like that and...oh hello. I didn't see you there."

Riley looked up toward the door and saw Cindy timidly standing there trying her best to avoid his gaze. "C-Murph," Riley said in a business-like voice.

"Well," Dr. X piped up. "I guess I'll go check on your brother, call me if ya need anything."

Dr. X left the room as Cindy cautiously stepped inside closing the door slightly. Riley had never really seen her act this way, she looked like a little girl going to her first day of preschool, needless to say he found that dangerously cute but he kept his composure and gave her a hard gaze.

"S-So," she began. "How you feelin'?" Riley didn't answer her, and he wouldn't until she said what he wanted to hear.

"W-What kinda treatment was that, she was pinching you an' shit. Didn't look right ta me."

Still no answer.

"Y-Ya looked good out there, seems like you been puttin' in dat work. To be honest I didn't-"

Riley reached out and grabbed Cindy's hand giving her another hard look. "Cindy." he said looking into her eyes.

Cindy's bit down hard on her quivering lip as tears began uncontrollably rolling down her face, Riley kept his gaze on her as she reached out and pulled him into a tight hug screaming "I'm sorry!" She then began sobbing loudly as Riley tightened the hug and let out a sigh of relief while stroking her hair.

"It's iight," he said. "I done forgave you by now, ain't no need ta cry like a lil bitch."

"I'm sorry Riley! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorryyyy!" Cindy bawled. "I don't wanna break up!"

"Stupid ass," Riley chuckled. "Didn't ya just hear me? I said I done forgave you, now quit cryin'. Gangstas don't cry, especially not us."

"S-Shut up you bastard!" Cindy sobbed.

Riley grinned to himself as he looked toward the door where he saw Huey standing there wearing his normal expression. Riley stuck his tongue out at him and flipped him off with Huey arching his eyebrow and returning the favor before closing the door and walking off. Huey walked through the hall peering into another room where he saw Ally asleep at the end of Eli's bed with her hand was intertwined with his, Huey grinned to himself and closed that door as well.

"Damn it," he said rubbing his head. "Everyone's getting all mushy with their love partner while mine are still being held hostage by lunatics. Times like this are when I miss them the most."

Meanwhile in the living room of the apartment, Kira, Dr. X, and Percy, were sitting in a meeting. "So Hehatchi just vanished? Again?" Dr. X sighed. "That man, so unreliable."

"Don't worry, I'm confident he'll show up eventually," Kira said. "He likes to make big entrances, right now though I'm more concerned about why the Commander and Vice Commander decided to show up suddenly...I-If you don't mind me asking."

"It's nothing really," Dr. X said waving it off. "When the medical troops reported to us that Huey, Captain Black, and Agent Santos lost against Lamar and the Missing Project Y we were forced to check the situation out. Also we had heard that Leon Eman was still alive, despite the confirmation of his death months ago."

"I've been meaning to interrogate Huey about that," Kira said. "I didn't get all the details, but from what Eli told me a while back, Leon was supposedly defeated by Huey and caught in the exploding building along with his father. Survival should have been impossible."

"Stranger things have happened," Dr. X told her. "However, though the Mistress is a lunatic bent on world destruction she is indeed an intelligent woman. I would go as far to say she far surpasses me, not only is she a scientist and inventor, she is also cunning and able to calculate battle strategies that work in her favor. Basically she's got the appearance of a model, and the brains of both a military commander and the greatest scientist. It wouldn't surprise me at all if she's found a way to bring back the dead."

"She's a scary one indeed," Percy added. "Her husband was powerful but only on a strength level, what he lacked in intelligence was made up for by his wife."

"Which is the reason we're here," Dr. X said. "Not even with you very capable agents or Huey's friends combined are a match for the Mistress, and truthfully I'm not even sure the two of us will make much difference."

"Scary," Kira said. "Well first thing's first we should-"

"We _are _going to save Jazmine," Huey said as he came down the steps.

"Huey," Dr. X smiled. "What a pleasant surprise, how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you don't have much faith in us," Huey told her. "But aside from that, you wouldn't happen to know the true motive of the Mistress do you?"

"You brat!" Kira growled. "Speak to our commanding officers with respect! I swear kids like you-"

"It's quite alright Kira," Dr. X smiled. "Fine. You want information you'll have it, only if that's alright with you Commander."

Percy gave Dr. X a look before sighing "You want the truth?" Percy asked. "Alright then, let's see if you can handle it boy."

* * *

"Mistress," Lamar said bowing as he entered the room. "Master Leon has fully recovered and is ready for his mother to give him his new orders."

"Tell him mommy said that he can rest now," the Mistress smiled. "He needs all his strength when S.C.A.R arrives."

"Milady, are you certain he will be able to handle them?" Lamar asked. "While a lot of them are worthless, there are a few agents that are quite formidable. Not to mention the leader of the operation Perc-"

"Lamar!" suddenly the Mistress's face turned into a fierce glare as she slammed her fist on the table making a large dent. "How many times have I told you? Never speak his name in my presence!"

"Y-Yes Mistress," Lamar said sweating bullets. "I apologize for angering you."

The Mistress regained her composure, and cleared her throat saying "It's quite alright. Now has Junior been fed?"

"No ma'am," Lamar said. "We've starved him for the day, just as you request."

"Great, when Junior's hungry he becomes much more fierce," the Mistress grinned. "Make sure the maids are prepared and Leon gets plenty of rest. Also tell Allyson and Louise that if they want to join they have to eat their vegetables."

"What about the three poverty brats?" Lamar asked.

"Let them do as they please," the Mistress said. "I've got them right where I want them, especially Eustace and Kymberly. Those two are playing right into my hands."

* * *

"Y-You can't be serious," Huey said as he fell backwards. "_That's _their master plan?"

"Every bit of it," Percy told him. "I was as shocked as you when I figured it out, to think they actually plan to do such a heinous act."

"I have to save Jazmine!" Huey growled. "I can't let them-"

"Huey," Percy cut him off. "Remember what we said, they can't do this unless they have all three of you. Well they can but it won't accomplish their goal unless X, Y and Z are present."

"Y and Z would be more than enough," Dr. X spoke. "She's just going for the overkill."

"Regardless, we must prepare ourselves more before we strike," Percy said. "My suggestion would be-"

"Suggestion? Prepare?" Huey asked. "We don't have time for that! We have to go now! Jazmine is in danger!"

Percy looked at Huey with a cold stare in his eye. "So?" he said. "Our priority isn't some girl, the Mistress can do what she likes with those two. I feel sorry for those unfortunate souls, but-"

"You!" Huey dashed toward Percy but Percy whipped out a handgun and held it right between Huey's eyes.

"A shot a point blank range," he said. "Not even YOU can recover from this."

"Per...er I mean Commander!" Dr. X said but Percy cut her off by holding his hand up.

"Look kid, rushing in head first won't do a damn thing," Kira said. "Listen to our commanding officers, they know what they're talking about."

Huey glared at the three of them and turned on his heel. "Fine!" he growled. "You want to sit on your asses? Be my guest, I'm going even if it's alone."

"Who said anythang bout bein' alone?" a voice said as Huey looked to the stairs, there sitting at the bottom was Ed drinking a can of beer with Thugnificent standing above him. "We came hur fo' dis specific reason, ya crazy if ya thank I ain't comin' along."

"Same here," came Cindy's voice above the stairs. "Jazmine mah nigga, we do anythang fo' her. Ain't dat right K-Booty."

"And them some," Kim grinned.

"And don't even try ta protest like a bitch," Riley said coming out of the room. "We goin' an' dats final."

"Heh," Huey grinned. "Do what you like, but don't come crying to me if you get killed."

"We won't nigga," Ed said.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Kira demanded. "You think you can take the Mistress on your own?"

"Shit, we took out da Mystery Man," Riley said. "And dese niggas don't even look dat tough."

"Riley you're not even fully healed yet," Dr. X said with a grin, she seemed to me enjoying the scene before her. "And you've yet to even come close to mastering that book."

"Fuck dat, I'll finish it when I gets back! Right now Jazzy in sum deep shit," Riley said.

"Tch, kids." Kira said. "Commander, please talk some sense into these idiots."

Percy gave Huey and his friends a look saying "I could forbid it, but from what I'm seeing that won't matter. Our best bet would be to just let them go, they wanna die then they die."

"Then I guess it's settled," Huey growled. "Your so called Commander is nothing but a worthless-"

A loud crashing sound was heard followed by staggering footsteps. Suddenly Ally's voice was heard saying "You idiot, I told you not to get up so abruptly. I don't know you wanted to get up so soon."

"Just a little farther," a familiar voice panted. Huey looked up the steps and watched Ally come out of the room helping Eli walked until he reached the steps.

"Now Huey," Eli grinned as Ally helped him down the stairs. "Why is it that every time I leave you unattended you do something outrageous?"

"You heard our conversation?"

"The important stuff, yes." Eli grinned. "And I've decided you're too much of a wild one to leave in charge of a mission, so..." Eli pulled Ally into a tight hug. "My lovely nurse and I decided to tag along," he grinned.

"H-Hey! Don't involve me in this!" Ally yelled.

"Absolutely not." Percy said. "I may not be able to order those fools, but you are an agent of S.C.A.R first and a friend second. You-"

"What's going on here?" another voice said the room suddenly got hotter, everyone turned toward the window to see Captain Hehatchi Madarame standing there with a cigarette in his mouth. "So this is where everyone went, nice job letting me know."

"Captain Madarame," Percy said. "Where the hell have you been?"

Hehatchi removed his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke before putting it out on his arm. "Makin' preparations," he said. "Since you all were doin' your own thing I decided to make precautions just in case your plan backfired. With this we can finally get some REAL action going on."

"So you've been concocting some brilliant scheme to retrieve project Z?" Dr. X grinned. "Do tell."

"It took a few days of hard thinkin'," Hehatchi said. "But eventually I came up with the best possible solution as to retrieve the girl."

Everyone slowly leaned in to listen as he said "Charge in and fight." Everyone's face deadpanned except Dr. X who fell into a fit of giggles.

"Hehatchi you idiot!" Kira yelled. "This isn't a time to be joking!"

"Who jokin' squirt?" Hehatchi asked. "I haven't had a good battle in years, this could be a great chance to test my limits."

"No," Percy said. "I will not allow it, Captain Madarame and Captain Black are staying behind. You won't be going anywhere until I give the order."

Eli sighed and nodded toward Ally who gave him a knowing look. "Then it's settled," Eli said pulling out his badge. "From today on, we resign from S.C.A.R."

"It's been an honor sir," Ally added. "But right now, our friend Huey needs us more. We can't turn our back on him." They both dropped their badges on the floor and turned to Huey giving him encouraging smirks.

"Thanks," Huey said.

"Don't mention it," Eli grinned. "What else are friends for? Besides..." he turned to Ally. "You helped me out a _whole _lot." Ally nodded to Huey and began helping Eli back up the stairs to rest.

"Guess their's no helpin' it," Hehatchi grinned. "I quit too, might be more fun being a freelancer and all."

Hehatchi tossed his badge away and flopped on the couch propping his feet up. "Hehatchi! Elijah! Alessandra!" Kira protested. "You can't just quit over something so silly! Rethink you're decision."

"That's enough Kira," Dr. X said still smiling. "Let them quit, they're adults and they can make their own decisions."

Kira looked at Dr. X and growled in frustration storming out of the room. Huey turned to his friends and said "Well then, let's get some rest. Tomorrow we're heading out, so you'd better be ready."

"Yeah yeah whateva," Riley said as everyone began leaving the main room, Huey began heading toward the steps, he then stopped and walked towards Percy.

"You know, I've known some real cowards in my life." he said. "But you, you're one of the worst. I'd even go as far to say you were worse than my father."

Huey then roughly shoved his badge into Percy's gut and then stormed up the steps. "Well," Dr. X grinned. "If you thought it was hard telling him the truth before, I think you've just made it worse on yourself."

"Yeah," Percy sighed flopping on the couch. "I can't do anything right."

"Aww," Dr. X said. "Is someone sad? You want me to comfort you?" Percy gave Dr. X a looked before saying "Yes." in a quiet child-like voice.

"Come here," Dr. X smiled grabbing him and placing his head on her lap. "Don't look so glum, Huey will be fine. That's what you're really worried about right?"

"Sometimes you're too smart for your own good," Percy yawned. "Why is it every time I lay my head here I get so sleepy?"

"It's cause I'm so soft," Dr. X smiled stroking Percy's head. "You're a lucky man Percy, any guy would kill to lie their head on my legs...or between them."

"Hmph," Percy grinned as his eyes began closing. "Your ego sucks, learn some humility for once."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment," Dr. X said. "Go ahead and rest, we'll do our business tomorrow."

Percy yawned again and felt himself slowly falling alseep. "You know Al," he said groggily. "I don't know if I've said this before, but If you never introduced me to Mariah..."

"Shh," Dr. X covered his mouth with her finger. "Sleep, before you say something you'll later regret." Percy almost instantly fell asleep as Dr. X threw her head back.

"You don't have to tell me something so obvious Percy, I know this is my own fault." Dr. X sighed before she looked up at the ceiling. "Mariah, I'm sorry. I'll apologize to you when I visit again, but I just can't help myself." She looked back down toward Percy. "I hope you can forgive me."

**A/N: Operation rescue Jazmine is underway come Chapter 23, until then Feedback is love. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Rescue mission**

It was early morning, the sun had not yet begun to rise above everyone, Huey stood at the edge of the balcony and stared at the large mansion he could see far away. "It's there," he growled to himself. "Jazmine and Michael are so close."

He then turned back toward the house frowning when he saw that no one was in sight. Huey growled to himself and walked back into the house yelling "Damn it I said be down in ten minutes! What the hell is taking so long?"

"Nigga don't rush me!" came Cindy's voice. "You cain't expect a woman to be ready in ten damn minutes!"

"We aren't going to some social gathering!" Huey yelled back. "We're going to kill people! You're probably gonna get blood on you anyway! And maybe a few organs!"

"That's...a messed up way to think Huey." came Kim's voice.

"Nigga got problems," Cindy said.

"Riley! Ed! Thugnificent! Where the hell are you three?" Huey demanded.

"Damn nigga we be down," Riley said. "We ain't in no rush."

Huey let out a fake chuckle. "Oh yeah you're right, no rush at all. We're not going anywhere important, nah we're just saving my family from getting killed!"

"Calm yoself," Riley groaned. "Last thang we need is you bitchin'."

"Yeah nigga, go rub one out ah sumthin' we be ready by then." Cindy added.

"You got five minutes," Huey called taking a seat on the couch. "Damn idiots, they worry about the dumbest things."

"Careful now," Ally hissed as she and Eli came from the kitchen. "Don't overexert yourself, you're still recovering."

"Come on Ally," Eli whined. "I said I'm fine, geez if I knew you were going to be such a worrywart of a girlfriend I would have never pined after you."

"Well excuse me for caring!" Ally said stomping her foot. "And I'm _not _your girlfriend! We never established that!"

"We never _didn't _establish it either."

"Eli." Huey suddenly piped up getting his attention. "I never got to ask, but are you sure about this? Obviously you're not fully healed to fight."

Eli gave him his trademark grin. "Ah don't worry about me," he laughed. "A few scratches and bruises won't are nothing, I've been through much worse, right Ally?" He turned to her for reassurance but all he got was a very unsure look from the girl.

"Ally," Eli said making her look at him. "I'm serious, I'm fine. This small injury won't-"

"It's not a small injury," Ally interrupted. "Besides, that's not what I'm worried about."

"Eh?"

"Ah, I forgot about that." Huey said crossing his arms, he shot Eli a very serious look. "Your little episode you went through the last time we fought those bastards, you remember that right?"

Eli arched an eyebrow in confusion as the flashbacks began coming back to him, the anger, the blood from Louise and of course the horrified expression on Ally's face. "Oh," Eli said hanging his head. "About that, I've been meaning to-"

"Hey!" came a booming voice. "What's the hold up? I woke up early today from excitement!"

The room got hot once more as Hehatchi entered this time with two cigarettes in his mouth, he glared at the three people in the room removing his cigarettes and blowing an inhumanly large amount of smoke from his mouth. "Hehatchi, you really should quit smoking so much." Eli grinned. "At your age, it'll do plenty of damage."

"Heh heh, c'mon kid," Hehatchi grinned. "You're head of squad zero right? I'm sure you know about my...traits." Eli didn't answer, he just watched as Hehatchi blew another large puff of smoke and put out the cigarettes on his hand. "So are we ready to go or what?"

"We would be, if those idiots upstairs would move their asses." Huey groaned.

"I see, well then." Hehatchi began to climb up the stairs, suddenly Riley came flying down and slammed hard onto the floor, followed by Ed, Thugnificent, Kim and Cindy.

"Ow! Damn nigga!" Riley yelled. "Ya ain't need to throw us down like that."

"Fo real, wat's yo problem nigga!" Ed growled.

"He took me off the toilet," Kim said quietly. "Kinda rude."

Hehatchi looked down at them with his two different colored eyes. "Ya got a problem with it?" Every one of them stiffened before quickly saying "No sir!" "Good, now c'mon let's go. I'm itchin' for a fight, if we don't get there soon I might have to take one of you out."

He walked out of house with everyone staring at him suspiciously. "I don't like that guy," Ally said.

"I know," Huey told her. "He reminds me too much of the Mystery Man."

"Sho does," Riley said. "We need ta keep an eye on him, might be some snitch ass nigga."

"Yeah, so who goan take him out if he try an betray us?" Thugnificent asked.

Everyone, even Huey, silently looked at one another as if saying "not me". "Right, let's get going. We got firearms?"

"Check." Ed said cocking one back.

"Good, sharp weapons?"

"Check." Kim told him.

"Bombs?"

"Got 'em." Cindy piped up.

"Alright," Huey said clenching his fists. "Let's go."

* * *

"Ah, I see." Eustace said into his phone as he stood outside Jazmine's room. "So you're on your way soon? Good I'll begin preparations for your arrival dear sister." He listened to Kim talk onto the phone.

"Yes I understand," he said. "Don't worry, she is being well taken care of. Just get here soon."

Eustace hung the phone up before quickly whipping out one of his shotguns and pointing it right onto Leon's head, who had been standing behind him. "Nice instincts, for street trash." Leon grinned smugly.

"What do you want Leon?" Eustace growled.

"Don't you mean Master?" Leon asked, when he saw Eustace glare intensify he just shrugged and said "I was hoping to see our little captive in there, Mother told me I was allowed to spend time with her. So if you don't mind I'd like to do just that. Alone."

Eustace stood in the way, blocking his entrance to the door. "The girl has been injected with Project Z, you should know better than to try something inappropriate with her." he said.

"You can't fool me," Leon grinned. "I know that room is supposed to hinder her abilities, Mother is smart enough not to let some superhuman sit in a normal room where she could easily break out."

Eustace growled softly and pushed the barrel on Leon's forehead. "Why are you protecting her? You can't seriously care about her." Leon said. "Unless maybe you want some for yourself, I can't blame you. She's got the body of a goddess, have you seen her knockers."

"Hmph, I'm not some hormone driven savage like you. I am a gentleman."

"Yeah whatever."

Eustace could feel his control slowly slip, his finger twitched on the trigger as he mentally fought every urge to pull it.

"But you know, I always pegged you as the faithful type. With that beautiful whore of a sister you got wrapped around your finger-"

"How dare you speak of Ca-"

"Ah ah ah," Leon grinned. "Mother wouldn't like it very much if you were to shoot me." The two stood in deathly silence, eventually Leon backed off and turned to leave. "You can't protect that slut forever Eustace," he grinned before disappearing down the stairs.

As he went out of earshot Eustace growled "No, but Mr. Freeman can." He then entered the room to relay information to Jazmine, only to find her rolling on the floor groaning in pain. Eustace stood there with his mouth slightly open as Jazmine comically continued rolling and groaning as if she were in serious pain. "M-Ms. Freeman, are you okay?" he asked.

"Nooooooo," she groaned as she stopped rolling. "Eustace what am I gonna do, I can't take it anymore!"

"Eh? Did I prepare your breakfast wrong?" Eustace asked.

"No the food was amazing, just like always." Jazmine whined. "Augh! This is unbearable! No more no more no more no more!"

"Ms. Freeman, please just tell me-"

"I'm so horny!" She whined. "I'm gonna die from sexual deprivation! Huey were are you?"

Eustace sweatdropped and comically fell to the floor at the girl's foolishness.

* * *

"So this is the Mistress's mansion," Huey said as they stood in front of the gate. The mansion resembled a medieval castle, it had a large drawbridge as well as a deep moat surrounding the perimeter.

"So how do we get across?" Kim asked.

"Good question," Huey answered. "We'll have to find a way to lower that drawbridge."

"I don't think there's a need, look." Eli pointed out.

Everyone looked up to see the bridge slowly begin to lower down toward them, when it hit the ground no one in the group made a move to walk across. "Someone expectin' us," Cindy stated. "We definitely walkin' into a trap."

Huey scoffed and walked across the bridge followed by everyone else, they didn't notice the camera staring down at them. "Hmm, they're here already?" the Mistress groaned from inside of her office. "Oh pooh, I haven't prepared everything yet."

She abruptly stood and brushed unseen dirt off her tight black dress before running her hands through her long curly black hair. She then put on a black and white fur coat before running a tongue along her lips that had black lipstick on them. "Lamar." she calmly called as the butler appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yes milady?" he asked bowing to her.

"S.C.A.R has arrived, a bit early on schedule though." the Mistress sighed. "And just as expected, neither Percy nor Alexandria came with them."

"Well you yourself said that they would not take the bait," Lamar informed her. "You said they knew better."

"True, but they _are _getting up there in age," the Mistress sighed. "Well Percy is anyway. I just hoped it would cloud their better judgment a little."

"So, what shall we do with the intruders?" Lamar asked.

"Send in the maids," the Mistress said. "And after that I want you to call in the kids and those street rats, inform them that I will meet them in the laboratory."

"And the halfbreed girl?"

The Mistress's black lips formed into a grin. "I've got something special in mind for her."

* * *

"So, you're certain we shouldn't have followed them?" Dr. X asked as she tinkered with a small device.

"Positive," Percy answered.

He was currently lying lazily on the couch while bouncing a ball back and forth on the wall. "We've got more important things to worry about than some girl."

"You do realize that girl is your daughter in law," Dr. X grinned. "At least she will be soon enough."

Percy didn't answer her instead opting to continue what he was doing. "Say, what happened to Captain Mohara? He was supposed to meet us here wasn't he?"

"Which one?" Dr. X smirked. "The bad acting fake we parted ways with back at headquarters or the _real _one?"

"Both."

"Ah yes," Dr. X continued working on her device. "Well the fake just headed back to the Mistress's headquarters, no doubt anxious to meet with our little ruffians."

"I see, well the boys just might have their hands full." Percy said catching the ball and gripping it. Suddenly his face turned serious. "But, I'm more concerned about the real Kenin Mohara. Or more specifically the people who give him orders."

"You're referring to The Five right?" Dr. X told him her face also going serious. "By the way I've been meaning to ask, how was your visit to their islands? It took you a month to return."

"Not pleasant I'll say that much," Percy answered. "They refused to-" Percy stopped when he noticed Kira standing in the doorway. "Yes Captain Mizuchizi?"

"Commander...Vice Commander," Kira began. "Are you absolutely certain it was...well I'm not question your wisdom it's just that...I don't..."

"You're worried about Captain Black," Dr. X told her.

"N-No I'm not! It's just...well he's not a hundred percent healthy and he might screw everything up," Kira said. "And well...maybe we should-"

"Absolutely not," Percy interrupted. "As I stated before, we don't have time to play the Mistress's little games, that's all this is to her. If we keep sending more and more people into her trap, we'll have no one left to fight. Let those foolish youngsters fall right into her trap. Your job is to stand down and wait on further orders, do I make myself clear?"

"Unless you're planning on resigning as well?" Dr. X suggested not bothering to look at the glare Percy was giving her.

"N-No sir," Kira sighed slowly walking out of the room. As she did she saw Keiko, Reese, CoCo, Tony and Michi all giving her expecting looks. "It's a no," Kira sighed. "Commander Johnson won't allow it."

"B-But Huey!"

"And Captain Black!"

"What are we gonna dooooooo?"

Kira rolled her eyes as the Tres Ninos comically began sobbing into each others' arms. "What else can we do?" Kira sighed.

Everyone was silent and looked at one another with unsure expressions before Tony spoke up "Captain Mizuchizi, if you're so worried about Captain Black just go after him."

"I said I'm not worried about that idiot!" Kira growled folding her arms.

"You're not?" Michi asked. "I'd heard the two of you were close, like brother and sister."

"Feh, not _like _brother and sister," Kira grumbled. "We're actually brother and sister."

"Wha?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Well, we're something like that," Kira explained. "More like he kinda gave me a second life, y'know after I died once. Look it's confusing, let's just say our DNA match and leave it at that."

"Even so," Tony said. "You're still worried right?"

Kira stayed silent for a while before turning away and biting her lip. "Well...I mean how can I not. He's reckless, especially when he fights. Then he's got that girl to worry about, not to mention his injuries...damn it!" She abruptly stood and bolted toward the door before stopping and turning back toward the agents. "Tell the Commander and Vice Commander that I'm going after them," She said. "And I'll take double the punishment later." She then leaped off the building and ran off in the direction of the large hill where the mansion stood.

* * *

Huey and the others slowly walked through the large arches before reaching the front door which stood over 20 feet tall. "Do we...knock?" Cindy asked.

"How 'bout we just knock it down." Hehatchi grinned balling a fist, he readied to punch the door when it suddenly swung open invitingly.

Everyone gave a look of confusion when they saw what was behind the doors, over 40 beautiful women standing before them in maid outfits. "Welcome," they greeted in unison. "How can we serve you, Masters?"

"Oookay," Eli said. "This is weird."

"And creepy," Kim added.

"Gad damn! Dese some fine ass bitches in hur!" Thugnificent exclaimed. "Fo' real! Look! Look at da titties on dat red hair chick!" The older man immediately dropped his weapon and headed over to the maids, Huey rolled his eyes as the rest of the group stepped into the mansion and looking around.

"Hmm, so this is where that crazy bitch lives," Huey said to himself. "Not bad. Way too good for her use."

"Aw shit, is dat a jacuzzi in da livin' room?" Riley asked. "Dayum dis place is off da chain! Even bettah dan yo old place Thugnificent."

"Nah I wouldn't say dat," Thugnficent said as he tickled one of the maid's chins. "But fo real, I could make a rap video in dis house. I call it...Service."

"Service Pussy."

"Service Pussaaaay."

"Will you two shut up?" Huey growled as he looked at a maid with long dark hair. "You! Where can I find the owner of this house?"

"Our Mistress is busy at the moment," the maid said. "But we are here to tender to your every need, I am Summer by the way."

"Okay...Summer," Huey said. "Just tell us where she is and-"

"I am sorry, we can not answer that request," Summer said. "The Mistress does not want to be disturbed during this time."

"We don't care bitch!" Cindy growled pointing a gun on her head. "Point us in da direction or I'm blowin' yo head off!"

"Ohohoho," Summer laughed before she suddenly whipped out a machine gun and held it at Cindy. At that moment, all of the maids whipped out their own variety of firearms while they all kept that same chipper smile on their face.

"Gad damn it..." Ed groaned.

"We're sorry, but the Mistress has ordered us to exterminate anyone who cause a disruption," Summer giggled.

Everyone, aside from Hehatchi, whipped out their weapons and prepared to fight. "Wait, what about tendering to our every needs?" Thugnificent asked.

"We're sorry, but that offer has expired," Summer told him cocking her gun back.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Thugnificent pleaded. "I-I'm too gangsta ta die, hell I'm not even armed look! I dropped my weapon! Don't kill me, I gats kids on da way!"

Summer didn't answer, she just stayed still and silent as did all the other maids for three minutes. "We're sorry," Summer suddenly said as _all _the maids cocked their guns back. "We attempted to give a damn, but we could not. Goodbye."

"Aww...fuck..."

**A/N: Sorry about the long update, got 5 other stories I'm doing PLUS 2 more under construction. Man I should really stop putting out so much Fanfiction at the same time, oh well. Feedback is love. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Reunion of lovers**

"It's starting," Eustace abruptly stood from the chair he was sitting in as he listened to the loud gunshots firing from below them.

"Huh? What's goin' on?" Jazmine yawned waking from her slumber.

"Ms. Freeman," Eustace shook her a bit so that she would wake. "It's time, we must hurry before-"

"Eustace!" The one eyed cook turned to face where the voice was coming from letting out a breath of relief when he realized it was Louise.

"Ah Louise," he said. "Have you fully healed?"

"I guess, what's with all the noise?" she demanded.

"It's S.C.A.R," Eustace informed her. "They've come to rescue our captive, Camie is with them." Louise felt her face suddenly heat up as she began twiddling her thumbs.

"Any chance...Sebastian is with them?" she asked timidly.

"I would not doubt it," he said. "Why?"

"No reason," Louise lied. "Also, Mistress wants us to meet her in the laboratory. And bring _her _with you."

Eustace mentally cursed at himself as he turned to Jazmine and gave a nod, when Jazmine made a move to pick Mikey out of the crib Louise quickly halted her. "Leave the kid," she ordered.

"What? No I will not leave my baby!" Jazmine said.

"You don't have a choice," Louise growled. "Now put him down or I'll have to get forceful with you."

Jazmine was ready to fight, but when Eustace put his hand on her shoulder gently she decided against it, she held out her arms and allowed Louise to put the chain locks around her wrists. "These will hinder all your abilities, so you can't break out," Louise told her. "Now move it, you too Eustace."

"What about the child?"

"He's not our concern, leave him."

Eustace glared at his younger sibling. "I cannot do that," he said. "The child is barely a year old, he won't do well on his own. Especially with the battle about to take place."

"Tch, fine. I'll leave the guards to watch him, now come on!" Louise growled pushing Jazmine to make her walk faster. The three headed out of the room as two large men stood in front of the closed door holding their weapons. _We must hurry, _Eustace thought as they headed down toward the lab. _Mr. Freeman, Camie, you must do your part._

* * *

Huey roundhouse kicked a machine gun from one of the maids hands before he kneed her hard into the stomach. "Shit, there's too many of them," he cursed as he was surrounded by four more. "We need to get to the next floor!"

"Well we cain't do dat wit all dese bitches in our way!" Riley yelled as he hid behind a table with two Uzi's in his hands. "C-Murph, behind you!"

Cindy quickly turned and shot the sneaky maid in the knee before diving behind the table with Riley. "Shit I'm out," she growled. "Riley ya got anymore bullets?"

"Nah but here, take dese," he tossed her both Uzi's. "What about-"

"Don't worry bout dat, I got dis." Riley cracked his knuckles before he kicked the table as hard as he could making it slam into four of the maids. "Sori!" he said as he dashed toward two of them and elbowed them both in the face effectively rendering them unconscious.

"Riley, let up a bit," Kim said. "They're still women, they've just been brainwashed by the Mistress."

"Fuck dat, if A Pimp Named Slickback were here he'd smack da shit out of fo sayin dat," Riley said grabbing of of the maids by here arm and tossing her. "Actually, he prolly smack you anyway."

"Hey, let chit chat and more fighting!" Huey said. "Eli! Ally! I'll need you to clear some space."

"Roger that," Eli said. "Shall we my dear?"

"Shut up and keep fighting," Ally growled as the both of them charged toward the maids and began fighting them with their hands. In the midst of all this, Hehatchi had yet to move since entering the mansion, he stood right in the middle of the battlefield looking rather aloof.

"This is so boring," he sighed removing the cigarette from his mouth and letting it fall to the ground. "Everyone, get the fuck out of the way!"

"What?" Huey asked.

"Move!" Hehatchi grinned as the room began growing even hotter. "Unless you wanna get burned."

Huey watched as the cigarette Hehatchi dropped began to set fire to the rug, he then watched in amazement as Hehatchi's hands began to ignite as well. "Everyone!" Huey yelled. "Get out of the way!"

A huge amount of fire shot from both of Hehatchi's palms and headed right for the maids, before any of them to move the flames engulfed every last one of them eliciting loud terrifying screams from the women. "Holy shit," Ally gasped.

"Damn you Hehatchi," Eli spat.

The gang watched as the women cried out from the pain of being burned alive, each of them tried to find something to douse the flames but it was futile and eventually they all collapsed onto the ground. Hehatchi lit another cigarette and held out his hand as all the fire in the room got sucked back into his palms leaving nothing but ashes and the foul scent of burned human flesh.

"Much better," Hehatchi grinned, his wicked grin suddenly turned into a frown when he noticed how everyone stared at him. "Do we have a problem?"

"What the hell?" Kim yelled walking toward him. "You just burned those women alive!"

"So?" Hehatchi asked. "You all were takin' too long, I just sped up the process."

"We weren't trying to kill them!" Kim growled flashing him an angry glare. "They weren't in their right state of mind, they were just innocent people captured by the Mistress and brainwashed. All of the servants here are like that!"

"That's not my problem girly," Hehatchi told her. "If you don't like how I do things, why don't you do something to make me stop?"

"You heartless bastard!" Kim growled. "How dare you-"

Hehatchi didn't let her finish and just roughly shoved her out of his way and into the wall, Cindy readied to attack him but Riley quickly held her back fearing for her safety. "Let's go," Hehatchi said. "I'm not here to just sit around and argue with some brats." As he headed up the stairs, Eli stopped him and shot a dark glare his way. "What? You have a problem too?" Hehatchi asked.

"You need to cool your jets," Eli growled. "This behavior I'm seeing from you is putting me off, I don't like it."

Hehatchi didn't answer him and just continued up the stairs with the others following. "Crazy mutha fucka," Ed said under his breath.

As the group walked up the stairs Huey stood close to Eli and asked in a very low whisper "You wanna tell me what that was about?"

Eli kept his hard gaze on Hehatchi's back as if he were trying to burn a hole through it, quickly he turned to Huey and spoke "Usually Hehatchi is pretty lazy, he does whatever he can to stray away from any type of work. But when he fights, he's like a completely different person. I shouldn't have let him come along."

"What's with the fire?" Huey asked.

"Not even I know about that," Eli told him. "All I know is that he can't even control all of it, what you saw was nothing more than a sample. Not even 10% of what he can really do."

_Damn it, _Huey thought. _While it's very fortunate he's on our side, there's no telling just how long that will last. With his personality he seems like he can get along very well with the Mystery Man._

"Let's hurry," Cindy said as everyone began to hurry up the large stairs.

"A door," Riley made a move to open it but was quickly halted.

"Wait!" Kim stated. "Don't go in there, that's a trap."

"Say whut?" Riley asked.

Kim motioned for Riley to move out of the way before she took Ed's gun and began shooting holes through the door. Right as she did steam began pouring from the holes before the entire door exploded.

"The Mistress has booby traps set up all over her mansion," Kim explained. "Everyone stand behind me, I don't know where they all are but I'll do my best."

"Wait a second Kim," Huey spoke. "Exactly how are you so knowledgeable of this place? Up until a few days ago you didn't know anything that's been going on...or did you?" Kim gave Huey an apologetic look before she dismissed his question and continued up the stairs. "Tch," Huey and the others hurried behind her. Ally proceeded as well but was stopped when Eli grabbed her wrist.

"Ally wait, I need to have a word with you." he spoke seriously.

* * *

"She did what?" Percy growled at the cowering agents.

"C-Captain Mizuchizi went after Captain Black and Ally." Michi stammered.

"That girl," Percy sighed. "I knew she was gonna do this."

"Well what to do now Commander?" Dr. X asked crossing her arms over her chest. "All of your subordinates are going against your orders."

"I guess I lost my touch," Percy stated grabbing his weapons. "So it looks like we're going to have to play her game after all."

"So we're going?" Dr. X asked with a sly grin.

"Of course, I can't trust children to handle such a mission," Percy stated. "Agents, fall in line!"

"Yes sir!" all of the remaining agents immediately straightened their posture. Percy turned to Dr. X.

"It's been too long since I saw that bitch's ugly mug," Dr. X giggled. "I'll be sure to get some payback for stealing my work."

"Don't make this personal," Percy ordered. "We're going there to retrieve Project Z. It would be a dream scenario if we didn't cross paths with her."

"Why is that?" Percy's eyes suddenly flashed. "Because if I see either one of their faces," he spoke in a dark tone. "I'll _kill _them."

* * *

"Ow! Watch it, I have delicate wrists." Jazmine whined as she was strapped onto a table. "Where the hell did you take me? Why is it so cold? I want my Mikey!"

"God you're such an annoying bitch!" Lousie spat. "Shut up before I stick you with this dirty syringe I found." Jazmine glared at the girl as the large doors swung open.

"Ah, you're already here," came the Mistress smooth voice. Everyone looked up to see her standing above them along with Lamar, Allyson, Lucia, Leon and Junior.

"Yay! Ceremony! Ceremony!" the girls cheered.

"Hello Jazmine my dear," Leon grinned creepily. "It's so nice to see you, isn't it?"

"Wait...Leon?" Jazmine asked. "No way, I thought Huey killed you."

Leon didn't answer, he just licked his lips and stared at Jazmine thoroughly, prompting her to give him a disgusted look. "Mommy..." Junior spoke pointing to Jazmine. "Food?"

"No Junior, that's not your meal," the Mistress told him. "She's our tool, your meal is being delivered to you soon."

"Guuuuh..." the monster sighed.

"Hi Sissy!" Lucia called. "We wanted to play with you more, but Mommy said you have to die." Allyson said.

"But when you die, can we still play with Mikey?"

"Pwease?"

Jazmine didn't know what to do, she knew that her newfound strength was no good with the cuffs on, and she knew that Eustace could not do anything for he was completely outmatched. There was only one hope that she had, so she closed her eyes as a means to calm down, took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs "I WANT MY HUEY!" Everyone in the room, aside from the Mistress, covered their ears at her extremely loud voice.

"Damn it! How loud is this bitch?" Louise yelled.

"Trust me," Leon groaned. "She can be louder, have you ever heard her cry?"

Eustace quickly used the opportunity and whipped out his cellphone dialing a number. The Mistress caught this and turn toward Leon. "Head to the study," she ordered before turning toward Lamar. "Lamar, go get the formula."

"Yes," both men bowed before heading to their destinations. "As for you Junior," the Mistress said pointing to Eustace. "Blast him, but don't kill him 'kay?"

"Yes...Mommy..." Junior spoke as he opened his mouth.

* * *

Huey stood on the stairs frozen at the unmistakeable voice he'd just heard, suddenly his scowl slowly turned into a small grin as he turned to his comrades. "Jazmine's definitely here," he said.

"We heard," Riley smiled. "So watchu wanna do now?"

"We've got to move faster," Huey said. "Come on!"

The team rushed up the stairs as fast as they could until they were met with a large door. "Holding chamber?" Huey asked.

"Is that right?" Kim asked as she talked on the phone. "Alright, we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Who was that?" Cindy asked.

"No time, I know where she is," Kim stated. "She's being held in the Mistress laboratory, however Mikey is still in these holding chambers with guards all around him."

"Damn it," Huey growled. "I'll have to get him fi-"

"Get yo ass to dat lab," Ed ordered Huey cocked his gun. "We can take on a few shitty guards."

"We?" Thugnificent asked. "Nigga you bettah be on dis shit by yoself!"

"Quit bein' a lil bitch!" Ed growled. "Like it or not, we goin' in dere! I need someone ta watch mah back!"

"I'll stay as well," Ally spoke. "These guys might need help."

"Are you going to be alright?" Eli asked.

Ally rolled her eyes and nodded her head as she stood in front of the door. "Go ahead, we'll catch up with you after we get the kid."

"Well? What are we waitin' for? I think it will be more interestin' if I stay behind with you all." Hehatchi grinned cracking his knuckles. "Besides, I feel like lettin' loose."

"Fine then," Huey said as he and the others ran ahead leaving them behind.

"Ready?" Ed asked as he kicked open the door. "Banzai bitches!"

* * *

"This way!" Kim ordered as she leaped in the air and kicked the door open. They found themselves in a large study, nothing was in there besides a desk, a fireplace and enormous bookshelves.

"Dead end?" Riley asked.

"No," Kim said walking toward the wall and feeling it. "There should be a switch around here somewhere that opens a tunnel. I think it's-"

She was cut off when a knife narrowly missed her and embedded into the wall. "Hello there street rat," a voice said making the both of them turn. Before them stood Leon wearing a huge grin on his face as he clutched the large broadsword on his back. "Now where exactly do you think you're going?"

"Leon," Kim spat. "So the regeneration was successful." As she spoke that sentence her eyes suddenly got wide. "W-Wait a minute, that means..."

"Yup," Leon grinned. "Lamar has gone to retrieve the formula right now, but that shouldn't concern you."

"Dis nigga again?" Riley groaned. "Lemme just-"

"No," Huey spoke. "He's mine."

Riley looked at the fury in Huey's eyes and grinned once more. "Fine, don't get yoself killed befo you can save Jazzy," he said.

"Come on guys," Kim said. "I've got the tunnel open we must hurry."

Everyone followed Kim besides Eli who stood next to Huey. "You sure you can handle this?" he asked.

"Two minutes," Huey told him. "Give me two minutes and I'll be right there." Eli nodded and followed the others toward the path.

"Two minutes you say?" Leon grinned holding his sword at him. "That arrogance of yours will get you killed someday."

"Maybe," Huey told him pounding his fist into his palm. "But not today."

Kim and the others continued running through the tunnel until they came across another door. "Right there," she stated. "Behind that door should be the lab!"

"I got this one," Cindy said shooting rounds through the door before kicking it down. Soon all five of them had entered the door and stood in the middle of a large room, the room was filled with different computers and tubes with lifeforms floating around.

"Damn dis one big ass room," Riley said looking around.

"Riley! Cindy! Kim!" came a loud voice above them.

"Jazzy?" Cindy asked looking up. "Da fuck? What dey tryna crucify yo ass or somethin?"

"Get me down from here!" she cried. "I'm not too good with heights."

"I'll get her down," Riley said preparing to jump.

"Ah, ah, ah," came the Mistress voice above them. "Don't be so rash, you just got here."

"Shit," Kim cursed looking up.

"Hello Kymberly," the Mistress greeted. "So nice of you to drop by, we've been worried about you. Especially your siblings."

"Where are they?" Kim demanded.

"Don't be so loud," she grinned. "They're fine, well I'm not too sure about Eustace." Kim turned to where the Mistress was directing her attention toward and noticed a scorched body lying on the ground.

"Cassius!" Kim cried running toward him.

"C-Caime," Eustace groaned looking toward her. "Please...protect...Ms. Freeman..." Kim held her brother in her arms and shot a dark glare toward the Mistress, at first she gave her a very smug look, but when Kim's glare intensified the Mistress's face twisted into one of pure anger.

"Don't give me that look," she snarled. "You knew the consequences for betraying me you little slut."

"That's enough," Eli growled. "It's about time you've shut that trap of your Delia." The Mistress turned to Eli and gave him the same glare.

"Don't act so high and mighty," she growled. "How dare you speak to me that way in my own house, you're just as big a traitor as those street rats. Do you really think I'm afraid of you Sebastian?"

"S-Sebastian?" Kim asked turning to Eli. "Y-You're...him?"

"Sebastian..." Eustace said hoarsely.

"It's not me you should be worried about," Eli said tossing his cloak aside and standing before them without a shirt. "There's someone else that you have just pissed off, and all I've got to say is...I'm wouldn't be so cocky."

BOOM! Before the Mistress could retort the entire wall where the entrance to the lab was collapsed as a body was sent flying in the Mistress direction. The body landed right next to her and revealed to be Leon knocked unconscious with gaping wounds in various parts of his body. "Leon?" The Mistress said as a blur flew past her and landed next to Jazmine.

"Damn," Riley and Cindy said in unison.

"I-Incredible," Eustace spoke. "So that's him isn't it?"

Jazmine looked up and saw a familiar broad back in front of her. "This has gone on long enough," Huey growled as he glared at the Mistress. "You have just fucked with the wrong family, Mistress."

"H-Huey..." Jazmine smiled as tears began falling from her eyes.

**A/N: Lol, well that was a rather cheesy chapter wasn't it. And also thank you to ALL of the people who supported this story, seriously I had no idea the support was so big. I'll work even harder to give you all want you want, until next time.**

**Feedback is love.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: GOOD NEWS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

**Chapter 25: Revival**

"H-Huey..." Jazmine felt the tears well in his eyes as she stared at her fiancee's broad back. Huey turned to meet eyes with her before giving her a very rare smile.

"Jazmine," he said. "It's been so l-"

"Yo! Look out!" Riley yelled as Huey quickly dodged the large green blast. Quickly, he regained himself landing next to Jazmine once again.

"Darn, you missed Junior," the Mistress playfully pouted.

"Sorry..." the monster said. "Next time...won't miss..."

"Don't worry about it baby," the Mistress cooed. "I just wanted him to focus on me instead of that half-breed."

"What the hell did you call me?!" Jazmine yelled.

Huey held up a hand to silence her as he glared at the Mistress. "So we finally meet face to face," he growled.

"Mmm, am I as sexy as you imagined?" the Mistress asked flicking her tongue at him. "I gotta say, you look so much better in the flesh. I haven't seen you up close since you were but a child."

That immediately set Huey off as he quickly dashed toward her with his fist cocked, before he could land a blow, he was stopped by Leon who blocked his attack with his large broadsword. "You can still move?" Huey asked. "I'm impressed."

"Coming from you, that's a lot." Leon grinned showing his bloodstained teeth. Huey jumped backwards and got in his fighting stance.

"I'm tired of this Leon," he said. "This time when I kill you, I'll make sure you stay dead."

"Huey!" Eli hollered. "Don't worry about them, when didn't come to fight! Our mission is to rescue Jazmine!"

"Fuck that!" Riley yelled pulling out his two guns. "We already hur! Might as well make some dead bodies!"

"No he's right," Kim spoke. "We don't stand a chance right now, we've basically played right into the Mistress's plans. Fighting on her terms would almost guarantee our defeat."

"Tch," Cindy pulled out her two firearms. "Let's worry about freeing Jazzy first. How we goan do dat?"

"How arrogant," the Mistress smirked. "You really think it's going to be that easy? Well, kids will be kids." She walked over to a large chair and sat down crossing her legs. "Speaking of kids, I've got a few of my own I'd like everyone to get acquainted with." Right on cue a blur flew directly towards Eli slashing a large cut on his chest.

"Eh?" Eli touched the wound and turned. "Louise, seems you're alive and well."

"No thanks to you," Louise spat twirling her dagger. "It's payback time for what you did to my face."

Eli got readied to attack but Kim held her arm in front of him blocking his path. "Cassidy," Kim said sternly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I should be asking you that," Louise spoke. "What good can come from this? You're a traitor."

"Traitor?" Kim asked. "You're going against your family, the only blood you have left in the world. Look what she's done to your brother!"

"It's the price to pay," Louise said calmly. "Eustace-"

"Don't call him that!" Kim growled. "Don't you dare address your older brother by that damn slave name!"

Louise grit her teeth hard before holding her dagger toward her sister. "So you won't repent?" she asked. "Fine then, you give me no choice."

"Cassidy it doesn't have to be like this," Kim said pulling two knives from her sleeves.

"Yes it does!" Louise snarled dashing toward Kim. Right as the two began to fight, a large beam shot towards Eli who used his mechanical hands to diffuse most of the blast.

"Looks like I get the monster," Eli grinned toward Junior. "Alright then, bring it on beast."

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaah!" Mikey cried as Ally kept him firmly in her arms while dodging all the gunshots from the guards.

"Who would have thought there would be so many?" she growled ducking behind a table with the rest of her team. "Any of you see a way out of here yet?"

"Don't look like it," Ed spoke. "Dem niggas got all the exits sealed, 'sides even if we ran I bet there's prolly hundreds of more out there."

"What da hell is we 'posed ta do then?!" Thugnificent yelled. "Damn it, I knew I shoulda never came out here! Ya'll white folks is nuts!"

Ally shot him a dark glare. "I'm part Hispanic dickwad," she said handing him the baby. "Since you're so useless, make sure you protect the kid." She then held her arms allowing two pistols to fall from her sleeves and into her palms. "Captain, can you give me some cover?" Hehatchi smirked.

"Fine then," he said snapping his fingers and making fire appear. "I can't use too much though, I might burn us all to cinders."

Ally nodded and jumped on top of the table, the guards aimed their weapons at her and began to shoot, only to have a huge wall of fire obscure their vision allowing Ally to take them out from behind the flames.

"Iight mah turn!" Ed said shooting his gun randomly in any direction.

"Hey asshole!" Ally screamed. "You almost hit the kid!"

"Well den get outta the way bitch!"

"What did you call me?!"

"Dis ain't helpin' man!" Thugnificent whined ducking under a desk. "Aww, we goan die up in here!"

"Quit your bellyachin'," Hehatchi smirked. "I swear, I've never seen a sissier man in my life."

"Nigga dat's easy to say when you can shoot fire outta yo hands!" Suddenly, the loud sounds of gunshots had come to an end and were replaced by loud clicking sounds.

"Shit!" Ed growled. "I'm out!"

"Same here," Ally held the crying baby closer to her. "Captain, you're all that's left."

"Like I said, this room is too small," Hehatchi grinned as they backed into a corner. "If I use anymore, we'll all die."

"Shit," Ally cursed. "I guess this is it then."

Hehatchi smirked. "I wouldn't say that," he told them before turning in their direction. "Everybody better cover their ears, and the baby's."

"Why?" A loud screeching noise immediately answered the question. Everyone in the room doubled over in pain at the noise as Ally used both her hands to cover Mikey's ears.

"What the fuck is dat?!" Ed howled in pain. "Sound worse dan when Jazzy start cryin'!"

The windows began to crack before shattering into pieces, blood trickled down the ears of the guards as they all started to pass out one by one. A few minutes later, the noise subsided and a small figure with large bird wings flew into the room. "Are you all alright?"

"I see that your sonic scream is still intact Captain Mizuchizi," Hehatchi grinned. "As are your _other _appendages."

"Whatever," Kira folded her arms as her wings retracted back into her back. "Where are Eli and the others?"

"They should be down in the lab," Ally reported. "We were ordered to retrieve the infant."

"Well then we should hurry," Kira told them. "They might need backup."

"What about the child? Surely we can't bring him with us into such a dangerous situation." Kira bit her lip. "Damn it you're right, looks like we'll have to get the boy somewhere safely."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," a voice said startling everyone. "Having you all escape would be most unpleasant."

"W-What the..." Suddenly the floor began to shake and opened up, letting everyone in the room fall downward into the dark pit.

* * *

Huey threw another hard kick that was easily blocked by Leon's sword, jumping back he charged in for another attack, but Leon evaded quickly and countered by swinging the front of his sword and connecting it with Huey's back, forcing him into the ground.

"What happened to that confidence, Freeman?" Leon smirked. "Where's your super speed? Your strength? Could it be because your little princess is here you can't-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Huey had already bolted up from the ground and slammed his fist into Leon's stomach, sending him flying into the ceiling. "You talk too much," he spat. "Maybe you shouldn't be so cocky."

"Tch, I'll show you," Leon forced himself to stand again and held his broadsword at him. "Tidal..."

Huey quickly acted and dashed forward, stopping Leon's attack and slamming him into the ground. "Oh Leon," The Mistress sighed. "I'm quite disappointed in your performance so far, at least make it more challenging." She turned to the other battles that were taking place before her.

"Now _that's _what I call a real fight." Kim dodged another string of daggers and leaped over her sister.

"Damn you!" Louise growled. "All you're doing is dodging, fight me!"

"I refuse." Louise let out a frustrated growl and slammed thrust her dagger toward Kim, who blocked it with her two knives.

"Louise, please," she begged. "I'm not gonna fight you."

"You're mocking me."

"No," Kim glared at her. "I'm protecting you, like an older sister should. I won't hurt _any _of my younger siblings." Her glare softened. "And I won't let them hurt you, I promise. So please, stop this."

"You liar!" Louise kicked Kim hard in the stomach. "I won't listen to your lies anymore!"

Meanwhile, Eli was currently holding off a large mouth-beam shot from Junior. "He's strong, I'll give him that." He finally managed to dissipate the beam as he removed his shirt. "I'm gonna have to pay you back for what you did to me," Eli smirked. "Come on, monster, give it your best shot."

"Bad...man..." Junior spoke walking toward him. "Kill..." He opened his mouth to fire off another beam, but Eli quickly countered by shooting two small energy balls from his palms and hitting Junior in the stomach. "Guhh..."

"Looks like he's getting angry," Eli maneuvered out of the way of another blast. "I need to end this."

He dashed toward Junior and slammed his foot into Junior's head, sending him stumbling backwards slightly. "Time for the final blow," Eli's right palm started to glow with electricity surrounding it. "Take this monster!" He slammed his palm directly into Junior's chest. "Lightning bolt!" Boom! A small explosion occurred on Eli's palms, blowing a giant hole through Junior chest.

"U-Urk..." the monster began stumbling backwards before falling onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Got him," Eli said looking at the Mistress, who looked pretty angry. "I guess your Project Y isn't as good as we'd thought, huh Delia?"

"Sebastian you worm," she spat. "I guess Junior really wasn't ready to face you, he is still a baby after all." She stood up and removed her coat. "Maybe I should deal with you myself." Her eyes then darted toward Kim and Louise, and just like that her smirk was back. "Although, I have a much better idea. Junior, get up right now!"

"Yes...Mommy..." the giant slowly began to stand back up, despite the gaping hole in his body.

"It can still move?" Eli slowly began to back away. Junior slowly opened his mouth as a large beam began to generate.

"No, not him Junior," the Mistress smirked. "I want you to attack _him_." Junior turned to look at where Eustace was lying.

"Yes..." Junior prepared to fire his attack at the damaged Eustace, immediately Kim caught this and acted as fast as she could.

"Cassius!" she screamed, kicking Louise in the stomach and sending her flying. She quickly dashed toward her brother and jumped in front of him.

"C-Caime...don't..." Junior shot an enormous blast from his mouth that hit Kim completely. "Caime!"

"Damn you Delia!" Eli hollered, he attempted to rush to Kim's aid, but he completely froze in place when he saw what was happening. Kim's body had not received a single burn from the blast, in fact she remained still in place as the blast started to seemingly get smaller. Eli looked closer and saw that Kim's mouth was open and sucking in the entire powerful blast until it was no more.

"C-Caime?" Eustace seemed absolutely stunned.

"How is that possible?" Huey demanded.

"It seems you all were misled somehow," the Mistress smirked and crossed her legs. "Junior here isn't my son...nor is he the missing Project Y."

"What are you saying?" Eli's eyes suddenly got wider. "You don't mean-"

"Yes, Sebastian," the Mistress giggled. "Junior here is the child of the _real _missing Project Y...our good little heroine Kymberly."

**A/N: Wazaaaaaaaaap?! Hey everyone, I know you all are probably pissed at me for not updating...but I kinda was working on another story and I got a bit held up with other things. But don't you worry, I'm still working on this and I plan on seeing this through to the end. Also, GOOD NEWS EVERYONE. I just found ALL of the old files from the first installment, Life Goes On. Now, I'll only do this if you all want me to, but do you want me to reupload the story? If so, then I'll probably put up one chapter every week (and hopefully you'll review it all over again for me as I'll have to make a few tweaks.) At any rate, let me now. Until next time.**

**Feedback is love.**


End file.
